When Fate is Betrayed
by gaylittlekid
Summary: After finally admitting their feelings to each other, Yuki finds out she is pregnant with Zero's child. But what happens when she forcefully becomes Kaname's lover when she truly loves Zero? Kaname is aware she is pregnant. And he is not happy about it...
1. When things go bad

When Fate Is Betrayed

A/N: Okay, I know my title is lame but I couldn't think of anything better(might be cheesy)…. I have had this idea since last year, and I never wrote it…. Yeah, I am going to do my best overall. I hope you guys review! Sorry if my writing sucks! It's not the best! (:

Chapter 1: When things start going bad

It was a cold morning at Private Cross Academy. The trees were missing their leaves, and the days were as chilly as ever. Nobody was to cope with such weather, especially girls. That February seemed to be colder than the last. The crows cawed all morning long, annoying everyone but Chairman Cross.

Looking out the window, Yuki sat there in her desk. She was falling asleep, also thinking of something she experienced 2 nights ago. She was a lot sleepier than usual. She felt tired, her eyelids feeling really, really, heavy. She blushed and put her head down. From the desk on the other side, Zero was looking at her.

Yuki had too much problems to handle. One, was that she was in love with Zero, and two, that she had forcefully become Kaname Kuran 's lover, and third, she was hallucinating.

Zero still felt that deep hatred for Kaname. Knowing that Yuki had to be his 'lover'. Yuki just stayed there, remembering that night.

_Flashback_

_Yuki was laying there on the bed with Zero. It was just both of them, and they were exhausted._

"_Zero…," Yuki sighed, "I'm sorry…"_

"_Why are you apologizing?" _

"_Zero.. I'm sorry for ignoring your feelings. I used to be in love with Kaname. But, he's just acting different. My feelings are changing. I've finally realized that I love you…" she sobbed with a tone of guilt._

"_You love me?," he responded shockingly. Then he just stayed silent feeling instant happiness. He was softly caressing the girl's cheek, "Stop crying."_

"_Yes, but I feel really bad. I hurt you." _

"_You're wrong. I'm the one who hurt you. I'm always biting you. I've caused you a lot more pain…"_

"_You're saying that because you bit me just right now." _

"_Your heart is pounding Yuki." She began to blush._

"_Stop changing the subject.." she reminded._

"_I just can't do anything. I feel so useless…" she looked another way._

"_You're not useless. It's that damn Kaname."_

"_He's showing his true face…" she whispered. He just looked at her. He pulled her into another embrace._

"_I love you too." he also whispered._

"_I… I just want you to know that I don't love Kaname anymore. He's like a friend. I've gotten feelings for. Strong feelings." _

"_I've always had feelings for you." he admitted, looking deep into her red orbs._

"_I'm so stupid for ignoring those obvious feelings." she fretted._

"_They were obvious?" he questioned._

"_Yeah, but I was so ignorant." she wept._

"_Just forget about that. Just don't…. I don't want him… I don't want him doing anything to you." he blurted._

"_Don't worry about that Zero.. I won't let him." she replied. Looking at him, she pressed her lips onto his gently. And he returned the kiss._

_Back to now…._

She just blushed at thinking everything that happened. She also remembered that feeling she got when she woke up seeing blood all over the room.

"Cross! Pay attention!" the teacher yelled.

"I'm sorry!!" she yelled.

"This is why you are always bringing down the class average!!!" the teacher scolded.

Yuki just fell to the ground like nothing, and Zero ran to pick her up.

"I'll carry her to the infirmary." he suggested. So he gently picked up the fainted Yuki and carried her there.

Once he reached the nurse. He left her on the bed. She was beautiful to him. He was literally checking her out, seeing her features.

"What happened to her?" the nurse asked.

"Oh, she fainted." he explained.

"You can go back to class." the nurse chatted, "I'll take it from here."

Zero just looked at the lady and went out the door. Instead of going back to class, he just stood out the door.

Minutes later, Yuki finally regained consciousness.

"How are you feeling?" asked the nurse happily.

"I'm feeling a little dizzy." Yuki groaned.

"Oh. I'm going to ask you a few questions. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. But I am not going to tell anyone, alright?" the nurse explained.

"Oh… Okay.." Yuki agreed, kind of knowing what to expect.

"Are you sexually active?" she asked. Yuki's face turned red. She immediately grabbed the pillow and put it on her face.

"Uh.." was all she said.

"In other words, have you had sexual intercourse?"

"I know what you mean!" she yelled embarrassed.

"I will not tell anyone."

"What if I say yes?!" she asked, the pillow still on her face.

"Hmm. Have you gotten your monthly period?" she asked.

"Um, no, I was supposed to get it today." Yuki sighed.

"Have you vomited? Felt fatigue? Cravings?"

"I have felt fatigue. Usually I guard the school and I feel tired. But now I'm just feeling horrible."

"Would you like a pregnancy test?" Yuki gulped and nodded as she said these words.

So she handed it to her and Yuki went into the bathroom.

Zero was standing outside and thinking to himself. He felt guilty for hurting Yuki. Although he was glad that the love of his life loved him back. In his mind he was like 'That's what you get Kaname Kuran..'

Only a little to wait. The test was ready to look at but she didn't want to look at it. She gulped and decided to pick it up and….

It was a positive. Her eyes widened and she immediately threw it in the trash…

"I'm pregnant!" she yelled in her mind, tears in her eyes.

A/N: Hello. I really tried not to use the word "said". I literally had a paper that said "Words to use instead of said". I will try to update, but please review!!! Most people subscribe and are too lazy! But please, take the time to review… PWEASE?


	2. Unfairness

When Fate is Betrayed

A/N: So, thank you for your reviews!!! I am really happy and have the motive to type. I am going to throw in drama(You gotta love it!!!!) And yeah, I'm changing some things. I'm going to make Juri alive but not Haruka!! Thank you and enjoy. Again, I am sorry if my writing sucks. Yuki is not becoming a vampire because I don't like her as a vampire.

Chapter 2: Unfairness

Yuki sat down and the floor of the bathroom crying. "I can't believe this!" she cried. Hearing that, the nurse walked right in the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" the nurse exclaimed.

"I.. I'm pregnant." Yuki sobbed.

"Oh god!", she coughed, "How did that happen?"

"You're supposed to know…" the young girl sighed.

"I am so sorry… But, who is the father?" questioned the nosy nurse.

"I can't tell you." Yuki murmured. Then, the door just opened. It was Yori.

"Yuki, are you alright? I was so worried." Yori commented.

Then, Yuki just turned around.

"Yuki!", Yori gasped, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm pregnant." Yuki sobbed, having ,more tears come out through her eyes.

"Oh my god!," she gasped again, "Who's is it?!"

"Why is everyone asking?"

"Okay sorry. I don't have to know." Yori said.

"It's Zero's…" Yuki admitted silently.

"Zero Kiryu?" the nurse coughed.

"Zero? Oh my!" Yori blurted. Then the door opened again.

"What happened Yuki?" Zero asked.

"Uh.. Nothing." Yuki lied, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Tell me. I know something is wrong." he demanded.

"Nothing Zero, really," she smiled, "Don't worry about me."

"If you're going to say something, say it." he spoke.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you if anything is wrong." she lied once more. Zero knew something wasn't right.

"I'm going back to class." he said.

"Sure. Go on ahead. Heh heh…" Yuki giggled. Once he went out the door she fell to the ground.

"Yuki…" Yori sighed.

"I can't do it… I just can't. I trust him. I love him. I just can't tell him!…"

"You have to tell him. He would never reject his own child!" the nurse spoke. Yori looked at her and nodded.

"Has Zero ever done anything mean. As in 'real' mean?" Yori asked.

"No…" Yuki responded.

"You grew up alongside him. You should know him. And do you think he would ever reject his kid?" Yori scolded in a not so mean way.

"No. I'm just…. Scared." Then the bell rang.

"It's time to go on patrol." Yuki yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"No, you will go to sleep. I will tell the headmaster and you go get some rest." the nurse affirmed.

"No! Don't tell anyone! You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Yuki barked.

"She's right." Yori agreed with Yuki.

"I have to tell somebody-" the nurse was cut off.

"No, please don't. I'll tell him later!!" Yuki yelled.

"Okay."

"Come on Yuki. Let's go to the dorm." Yori suggested.

"You go on ahead. I just want to sit outside."

"Yuki…"

"No really!" she smiled.

"Fine."

Yuki went near a fountain. Kaname came up to her. She wasn't really in the mood.

"Hello Yuki." he smiled.

"Hi Kaname-senpai." she greeted.

"What's wrong? You are really pale." he asked, but then his face showed a different expression.

"Nothing I'm fine. Really. Just tired." she beamed. He knew she was lying.

"Yuki…" he was about to touch her cheek but she just looked a different way.

"Kaname. Please tell me about my past! I want to know! Please!" she shouted. Kaname was in trouble.

"Yuki…."

"Why were you there when I was about to be eaten by a vampire? Why won't you tell me?! Please! I'm not having hallucinations!" she yelled.

"Do you really want to know, Yuki?" he asked.

"Yes, just please tell me."

"Oh, my poor Yuki. What has he done to you…" he said, hugging her. Yuki was confused.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Please tell me!" she yelled once more. She couldn't take it.

"If I tell you your past, then will you do anything. Since you are my lover. Then will you live with me if I tell you your past? How about I turn you into a vampire…"

"Kaname! I just want to know my past. I'm really not in a good mood! Please tell me! Please!"

"Yuki go get some rest."

"Not until you tell me!" she rebelled.

"I guess I'll tell you, since someone said so."

"Kaname! Please tell me!"

"You… are actually a… your mother is still alive." he confessed. Yuki's eyes widened. He wanted to tell her because he felt really bad. He already knew.

"Where is she?!" Yuki cried.

"That's not the whole thing."

"What else??!"

"You were actually a pure blood. But your mother used a ritual that made you human. She was supposed to die. But she didn't."

"……!" was Yuki's expression.

_Flashback_

_There stood Haruka, trying to avoid those possessed vampires. Suddenly, one threw an anti-vampire weapon. Sadly, it had reached his heart._

"_Father! Let me help!" the young Kaname yelled._

"_Kaname, I'm sorry son." the pureblood sighed, hugging Kaname._

"_No…" he said._

_In the room, Juri was just standing next to Yuki._

"_Yuki, listen to what I'm going to tell you: I want you to keep on living happy and smiling. I don't want you to live a life of hatred." Juri lightly smiled as she put her hand on Yuki's forehead._

_Back to reality_

Yuki just stood frozen. She looked at Kaname.

"So, you are my…. Broth-." and she just fainted. Zero came walking by and saw that Yuki had fainted.

"What did you do to her?" Zero hissed.

"I see, you don't know. Her and I are a lot closer than you think, Kiryu," Kaname explained, "Apparently, you won't take what I am going to tell you so well."

"What are you saying Kuran?!" the silver haired guy grunted.

"I'm saying that her and I are leaving this academy. You should be grateful that I am not turning her into a vampire though. Don't you ever follow along. Because if you do, I will kill 'it'." Kaname threatened.

"Who is 'it'" Don't screw with me!" he stormed.

"Or perhaps, I will kill you as well?" Kaname started.

"What are you going to tell Yuki if you do kill me?!" Zero spoke.

"I will tell her that you committed suicide." Kaname answered. Zero was pissed.

"Anyway, if you do tell Yuki, you'll cause conflict. Not just for her, but for 'it' to." the pureblood reassured.

"What the hell do you mean by 'it'?" Zero taunted.

"You'll find out soon enough. If she tells you." Kaname stated, still carrying Yuki.

"Well, we are going to go tomorrow. Remember what I tell you, because I mean it." he said, and walked away.

Zero stood there really mad. All his life, people had been taking everything away from him. They already took his parents, and Yuki. The most important things to him.

When Yuki woke up, she was in the night class dorm. She looked around and just stared at the ground, still shocked. Too much is happening. She quietly sneaked out of the bed and left. She silently walked through the night, the moon shining on her as if it were a spotlight. She found Zero standing by himself near a tree.

"I'm going to tell him.." Yuki said to herself.

"Zero!" she smiled, and stood next to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Stop asking. Please?" she spoke calmly.

"What were you going to tell me in the infirmary earlier today? It seemed

like…. It seemed like you wanted to tell me something because you were crying.

Was it something to do with that night Yuki. I know… I know your past scares

you?" he asked again..

"I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it Zero….," Yuki sighed, with tears in her

eyes building up.

"What's wrong?" he questioned worriedly, his hand on her cheek.

"I….," she looked another way for a moment, his hand touching the side of

her silky hair.

"What is it? Tell me Yuki!" he started getting loud. She was just crying a

lot more.

"I'm pregnant!" she sobbed. Zero's eyes widened.

A/N: Yeah, thank you for the reviews. I am working really hard and I hope you

notice! Anyway, I hope people review more! I cherish reviews! The people that

review are kind and not lazy!!! Yes, Juri will become a character, and so will

others!


	3. Sadly, it has to be

When Fate is Betrayed

A/N: I hope this isn't too boring for some! Oh my god! Thank you for the reviews! Especially Jestie Kiryu! Thank you!!!! I inspired someone! I feel so special. I am very touched, Musical Rose in the Sky (wipes away tear). I hope you enjoy this chapter, and keep in mind that I am doing the best I can!!!!

Chapter 3: Sadly, it has to be

Zero's eyes were widened as he stared at the sobbing Yuki, whose hand was on her stomach.

"Pr- pregnant?!" he gasped in a guilty tone.

"I… I'm sorry!" she cried. He just looked at her.

"Stop apologizing," he gulped, "I.."

"You don't want it? Zero." she said, tears still streaming down.

"No! How can I ever reject that innocent creature we created?" he was loud.

"Zero…."

Zero was just thinking..

"_Don't ever follow along, because if you do, I will kill 'it'."_

"Damn!" Zero blurted. Yuki just stared at him,

"Are you mad?"

"No." he looked down at her stomach. Without thinking, he slowly put his hand on her flat belly. Yuki blushed lightly. He just stared with happy eyes.

"Zero.. I want to keep this baby." she smiled.

"Me too." he responded.

"Then smile," she giggled, "Please? For the little one inside of me. Our little one."

"I haven't met it. But I already love it." Zero admitted, and smiled really, really lightly.

"You can remove your hand if you want." she said.

"I don't want to." he protested. She just smiled. But tears still came out. Finally, after 5 minutes, literally, he moved his hands to Yuki's face.

"Don't cry anymore. I'm going to be there. For the both of you." he promised, wiping Yuki's tears with the tips if his soft thumbs. She let him do that, and nodded.

"Please be there. I want you to be there. I don't want to die alone…" she sobbed once more.

"You're not going to die dammit," he whispered loudly, "You are going to have the baby, and I am going to be right next to you, holding your hand. Just promise me that you'll be strong!"

"Zero. You really believe in me?"

"Of course I do."

"Thank you.."

"I love you." he whispered in her ear.

"Me too," she whispered back, "It's because of that that I'm pregnant."

He gently stroked her auburn hair. She let him, and she was happy. The both of them were, knowing that their forbidden love has created something. Their forbidden love created 'life'.

'I'm tired…" Yuki yawned. Zero just carried her bridal style.

"I'm taking you back to the dorm and you're going to sleep, you got that? You are going to need the most sleep you can get. And also the most energy. So you are going to have to eat, because you are literally and stick."

"Okay. I hope I'm not too heavy for you.."

"Just go to sleep. You're not heavy.."

And so the young girl fell asleep in his arms. As Zero walked, Kaname approached him.

"Kiryu, it seems like you know now." the pureblood assumed.

"Don't ever try to hurt my baby!" Zero hissed.

"That's your choice. If you follow Yuki, then it will happen."

"I thought you didn't want to hurt Yuki. If you hurt our child, then you hurt her as well."

"I see you have learned something through these years." Kaname insulted.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"I think you should take Yuki back to the dorm."

"I was going to." Zero said angrily.

"Remember, tomorrow."

"No. You won't take the most important people away from me Kuran!"

"Uh… I can't sleep…" Yuki mumbled.

"Go to sleep. I'll be quiet." Zero whispered.

"mmmm." Yuki went back to sleep.

"You know Zero, any second you will turn into a level E." Kaname brought up.

"Zero! Turn the TV off." Yuki groaned in her sleep.

"What TV?" Zero said on his mind. Yuki thought Kaname was in a TV?

Zero just walked away.

"Kiryu, after leaving Yuki on her bed, come back outside. I have more I want to talk to you about."

"Fine."

In the dorm, the chairman immediately came upt o Zero.

"What happened to Yuki?!" he shouted.

"She just fell asleep. She was really tired." Zero explained.

"Is anything wrong with her?" he asked.

"No." Zero lied. He left her in the couch because Chairman Cross told him to. And out of the room, came out Ichiru.

"Ichiru."

"Zero. Why don't you leave her alone. She isn't your girlfriend." Ichiru spoke. Zero stayed silent. Then Zero just fell to the ground. Oh no, it was that thirst for blood he felt.

"Zero, oh no!" the chairman yelled. Zero's eyes were glowing red. He was almost turning into a level E.

"We should lock him. He's turning into a level E." Ichiru said.

"Yesterday I got a call from the association. They want him. It's best if we do."

Zero was locked in a dungeon-like room. It was for the better. Yuki was sleeping still.

In where Zero was locked up, he was chained once again. Kaname came in.

"Remember the last time when you drank my blood?" Kaname recalled. Zero just growled at him. Thos was a really bad time for this to be happening.

"Well, let me just tell you, that you will have to stay here. And Rido… he won't be alive again. So you'll just stay here to rot."

He then left, and Zero was out of control. Then, Kaname was thinking about Yuki, and turned around.

"I am letting you drink my blood. But this is for Yuki. Not you, not the baby, for Yuki.

When Kaname stuck out his neck to Zero, he didn't hesitate. He just drank fast. After he was back again. And Kaname just left. Zero was sitting there.

"Why now?!" he shouted.

Ichiru came in.

"Zero…," he said, picking up the bloody rose gun, "The time for me to kill you has come."

"Why Ichiru? Why do you want to kill me now?" Zero angrily asked.

"Because, your time has come, my twin."

"I'm not letting you. I am living for a reason," he spat, looking down, "For two people."

Ichiru just shot his arm.

"Just like I hate our parents, I hate you to Zero." Ichiru confessed.

"How can you hate our parents?! You know more Ichiru!" the injured Zero yelled. Ichiru suddenly fell to the ground.

"It seems that I think my time is up.." he smiled weakly.

"Don't smile Ichiru!" Zero yelped, holding his injured brother in his arms.

"I was always jealous of you, our parents liked you better."

"That's not true Ichiru!," Zero shouted, "They liked us equally!"

"I guess I have to go…" Ichiru sighed and stopped moving. Tears were coming out of Zero's eyes. His brother left him alone, sadly….

In the room ,Yuki was still sound asleep. She didn't know anything that was going on. She woke up and looked around the room? She saw Kaname…

"Where is Zero?" Yuki asked, still looking around the room.

"Don't worry about him." Kaname smiled. She was confused.

"What?" was all she said calmly.

"Yuki, I must tell you something.."

"What is it?"

"You and I have to leave this academy tomorrow. The time has come… and this, as you should know, is fate."

Yuki wasn't happy with what he said.

"Kaname! I can't leave! I can't leave my father or Zero! Or Yori!" she shouted in a worried tone.

"Yuki. When did the time come when you stopped listening to me….." was Kaname's answer.

"I just don't want to leave Zero." she sighed. Kaname didn't look too happy…..

"But Yuki, I will protect you, and also the baby."

Yuki jumped when he said that.

"What?!"

"You can't hide it Yuki."

She looked down. Kaname knew she was going to obviously be hard to convince. But he had the perfect idea.

"Yuki, I hate to tell you this, but Zero… is dead."

"What?! No! He can't be!," Yuki cried, "Please tell me that you're joking!"

"I'm sorry Yuki, but I am not joking I am _dead serious_." was the pureblood's answer. He was lying for sure. Yuki was looking down the ground crying. Sure he hated seeing her like that, but he needed her to be with him. If things aren't his way, he'll force them his way.

"Yuki. Don't cry.. It's all okay."

"How can you say that when Zero is dead?! I'm carrying his child! He promised he'd be there!, that he'd stay with me. He believed in me!" she sobbed and Kaname just pulled her into an embrace. He felt like the biggest jerk in the world.

"Yuki, just rest, and tomorrow we are leaving."

"I guess there isn't any other choice…" she held her stomach and looked down at it. She was on the floor, sitting with her legs on one side each. The chairman was going to enter the room, but Kaname just got out.

"We are leaving tomorrow for sure."

"Okay." the chairman sighed.

"Why not come along? I'm sure it will make her happy." Kaname suggested, for Yuki's happiness was everything to him.

"I'd love that." the headmaster smiled.

He remembered that phone call he got 2 minutes ago.

"_Hello?" he answered._

"_Hello Cross. Zero is going to be the nest president of our association. Our last president has died, and since Zero is the strongest vampire hunter in the world other than you, he will be the next. Are you confirmed with that?"_

"_Umm, what will he exactly do as president of the association?" Cross asked. After all, he was worried whether to say yes or not. That is why he asked._

"_He will give orders and have the right to determine how things go. You should know that, don't play dumb."_

"_Heh, I wasn't. I'll say yes."_

_Back to now_

Of course, he thought. It was like that, and he made the right choice.

Yuki was laying on her bed. She was devastated. She had really believed what Kaname had said. Yori was looking at her.

"What happened Yuki?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired." she yawned, acting cheerful.

"Really, you look sad."

"Oh, no. I'm fine."

"Okay, get some sleep."

"Yeah."

Chairman Cross went to the cell where Zero was and just found him alone.

"Zero, did you drink Kaname's blood?" he asked.

"Yeah. Damn…."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I'm going to tell you that, you are going to be the next president of the vampire hunters association. And that I too will be leaving with Yuki and Kaname."

"Heh, so she is leaving me." Zero sighed.

"I'll be with her, and I know the conflict between you and Kaname."

"No shit." Zero said.

"Right. Sorry."

"Whatever."

Zero sadly looked down at the ground, knowing that Yuki and his child would be separated from him, sadly.

A/N: Okay! I hope you review! Because I want more reviews! Thank you soo much for the reviews I already have. I am grateful and you who reviewed should feel special!!!!!!!


	4. Leaving

When Fate is Betrayed

A/N: Keep reviewing! That is what is giving me the reason to type! This story will be great and long. So I hope you enjoy it all the way, because I am not even close to finished!!!! Anyway, yeah, I don't like Kaname…. Just by reading the last chapter, you may know that. I tried my best to keep them in character, and don't worry… never mind, that might spoil it!!!

Chapter 4: Leaving

Zero just punched the wall out of no where. He couldn't stand it. Yuki and him couldn't be together. It made him even angrier that she had to leave the academy with Kaname. With Kaname! His worst rival. The chairman looked at him.

"Do you want to get out of here?" asked the chairman.

Zero stayed silent. He didn't know what to do. He knew none of this was Yuki's fault.

In the room, Yuki was lying down on her bed, not being able to sleep. She was heartbroken. She closed her eyes, and the only thing that came to mind, was that night.

_Flashback_

_Yuki and Zero couldn't get enough of each other. Yuki was happy now, that she was in love with Zero._

"_Wait. Let me breathe!" Yuki breathed heavily, and so did he. They looked into each other's orbs, lavender looking at red. _

_He gently trailed kisses over her whole body. She did the same to him. At that moment, the world didn't exist to them. They were in their own little world, that was only focused on them. _

_Her mind went blank. They were careless. They were loving each other. They didn't care about anything else. He softly kissed her neck, feeling guilty for biting her, for drinking her sweet blood, that showed her love for him._

_The dull pain that she felt in those bites, those bites to make him better. It didn't hurt her. It hurt her when he didn't drink her blood. That's how things were… _

_She felt his hands trace down on her milky thighs. He felt her hands on his chest. Apparently, to him, her appearance didn't matter. Although she did have a pretty body. They were sure to stay quiet. People were sleeping._

_Later_

"_Zero?" Yuki questioned, "Where is my bra? I can't find it, and that means that if someone finds it…"_

"_Yuki. I don't know." Zero responded._

"_Well, I will just have to go on without it. Soon, we are going to have to wake up."_

"_Yuki, it's 3:36 in the morning. Just try going to sleep." he just said. And Yuki listened._

_Back to Now_

Yuki started crying again. His touch…. It felt great. But now, there wouldn't be that, she believed. She held her stomach close to her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I should've done better than to fall asleep.."

Zero heard footsteps and just looked up. He saw Toga Yagari, his sensei.

"Zero, my pupil. We are going to have to leave soon."

"Whatever." he sighed.

"You seemed bothered."

"Leave me alone.." Zero commanded.

"I know something is wrong. I am just telling you that we are also leaving this academy."

"I don't care. I just don't want to be here."

"Tomorrow."

Kaname saw that the sun had been rising. He immediately got up and knocked on Yuki's door. Yori had gone out early. And Yuki didn't get any sleep.

"Yuki, it's me." Kaname called through the door.

"Come in." answered a sad Yuki. He opened the door and there he was smiling, acting as if nothing happened. He was going to distract Yuki while Zero was leaving.

"I don't know what to do…." Yuki sighed. She was depressed. Her eyes showed it. Kaname felt like the jerk that he really was.

"Yuki, you should get ready. We are leaving today, your father is coming along. And today you will meet your real mother." Kaname smiled.

"Really? That's great." Yuki sadly giggled.

"Yuki, I know you are sad. I know what it's like to be in your spot…" he was cut off.

"You don't know Kaname. It hurts to be carrying the child of someone you feel strongly about… and it's worse when they are not here.. Anymore.."

"Yuki.."

"But, don't worry, I am not mad at you," she smiled, "You just told me the truth, and thank you for your honesty.. And, I don't know how to thank you enough…."

"Well," Kaname smiled, "Get ready Yuki." he touched her arm but she immediately walked to her closet like nothing, picking out her clothes. Kaname felt super guilty. He just wanted to make Yuki happy. And to make her happy, he had to make some sacrifices.

"Zero, let's go." Yagari sensei suggested. Zero looked back at the academy, where he had grown up with Yuki.

"Zero?"

"Yeah." he frowned, and went in the car. He couldn't help but think about Yuki. He had to leave her. He didn't want his child dead. Of course he didn't accept the idea, but he had no choice. If he could pick between the baby and himself, he would obviously pick the baby.

"Wait!" the chairman yelled.

"What?" asked Yagari.

"Be careful. I hope we see you again Zero. Yuki will be with me. I know that there is something between you guys, and I won't let Kaname do anything." he explained.

"I thought you wouldn't find out," Zero answered, "I hope I can see Yuki too."

And so the car left and Zero just stared at the ground and couldn't think of anything but the time when Yuki told him. How he really wanted to see her. How badly he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to…. She was already pregnant…

Yuki put on her shirt. It was just something she quickly picked out. She wasn't in the mood at all. Her sadness was taking over her, and that wasn't good. She was wearing just a simple pair of skinny jeans, and a purple hoodie with a yellow undershirt. She didn't even want to tie her shoes.

"Yuki! It's time to go!" the chairman shouted happily.

Yori came in the room. Yuki just looked at her.

"Yori, I'm leaving." Yuki sighed.

"Really?! Please tell me you are lying!" Yori groaned.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm going to be lonely."

"No matter what, we will always be best friends." Yuki smiled. And then both girls hugged in a way of friendship.

"Just promise me that you'll be very careful." Yori sighed. Then something just popped into Yuki's head.

"_Just promise me that you'll be strong."_

Tears just came out of her eyes as she walked out of the room with her bags. She couldn't help it. If she remembered something, she would remember him. If she remembered him, the she would be sad. It was like a circle that was impossible to escape. She looked back at the academy, and all she could just think of, were her memories that were planted there. It was her home, and it felt strange to leave it. She felt like she was running away.

"Yuki, it's alright." Kaname smiled, and put his hand on her head; Zero used to do that.

"Oh…." Yuki sobbed. Kaname looked at her.

"Don't cry." he whispered, she just got in the car along with her father.

"Yuki is really upset." Kaname sighed.

"I wonder what is wrong." the chairman said.

"It's just that she might leave Zero." Kaname played dumb.

"I'm here you know.." Yuki sighed.

"Go to sleep and get some rest." the chairman ordered in a nice way.

"Okay…" she sighed. She was still sad…

'What's going to happen now?' she thought to herself, touching her flat stomach.

Zero was pissed off. Kaname was for sure his next target. He can't kill him though. He doesn't want Yuki turning into a vampire. Then, he just remembered something else.

"_Yuki, where is my shirt?" _

"_I don't know. I haven't seen it.."_

"_Hmm.: was all he said._

"Silly girl." he randomly murmured. He knew she took his shirt.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review! Please?! Don't be lazy! At least type in something! A comment! I know that many people read this story! Again, I used that paper!!! LOL! Anyway, it will get better and you will love this story! I really did try my best, and I hope you guys consider that! XD


	5. Meeting People Zero is alive?

When Fate is betrayed

A/N: Umm…. Yeah, I am really happy because of your reviews overall. I really don't want this to bore you. Really…. So, please read my chapters! And review! I cherish reviews! I will put oc's, but they won't be marysues, I hate marysues!

Chapter 5: Meeting people. Zero is alive?

"Well, it looks like we're here." the chairman smiled, looking at the new house. There was a woman waiting outside. She looked exactly like Yuki.

"Yuki, it's time to get out." Kaname spoke.

"Oh….." Yuki sighed.

"Hello," greeted the young woman, "Yuki?"

Yuki just looked at her and was confused. She felt weak. She hasn't gotten sleep in hours. Her body was feeling weak. She could collapse at any moment.

"You are…" Yuki paused.

"I am your mother, Juri." Juri answered. Yuki just fell to the ground, but was still conscience.

"Yuki!" yelled the headmaster.

"I'm fine." Yuki answered, and raised her head.

"Yuki. I didn't abandon you. I just wanted you to have a better life." Juri explained guiltily. Yuki just ran to her and hugged her.

"Mom…!" Yuki cried.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you…"

Yuki just hugged her, and Juri looked at her, as if though something was wrong.

"Yuki, I also have to tell you, that you have two sisters. They are your real sisters."

"What?"

"Meet, Yuka. She is eleven years old." Juri explained, having a young girl next to her.

"Hi." she smiled.

"Uhh…"

"And your other sister, Yuriko. She is 18." Juri introduced, and a young woman appeared behind her.

"Wow.." was Yuki's response.

"I turned you all into humans. Sadly, I went missing, but I was with Yuka and Yuriko. I'm sorry Yuki."

"I.. Uh!" Yuki fainted.

"Why did she faint?" Yuriko asked.

"She's the new girl?" Yuka wondered.

Kaname picked Yuki up and Juri nodded.

"As I expected… She's carrying a child." Juri said calmly.

"Zero, we are going to live in an apartment." Yagari sensei announced. Zero was still frowning.

"I want things the way they used to be! Dammit!" Zero shouted, his fists clenched.

"Zero, apparently, since Yuki's fate is to be with Kaname,.." he was cut off.

"I don't care! She is pregnant and it's my child!" Zero yelled, punching the wall.

"I have the chairman's number," The man with the eye patch said, "Maybe you might want to call him so you can speak with Yuki."

"Give me his number." Zero commanded.

"Here." he responded, giving it to him. Zero was mad. He didn't want his baby dead, but he really wanted to speak with Yuki. He couldn't stand being separated from her. Although she was a bit annoying sometimes, he loved her with all his heart. And she felt the same way.

"Zero, not everything is going to be how you want…." he was cut off again.

"Nothing is ever the way I want it! That Kaname always gets it his way. Nobody can take Yuki away from me! And I let him!," he yelled sitting on the floor, "I'm such a bastard. I'm so stupid for letting him threaten me!…"

He grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

The chairman's phone rang, and he picked it up, seeing the unusual number. Yuki was sadly sitting in front of him. She couldn't help but keep a sad face.. The chairman looked at her.

"Hello?" he called.

"Chairman? It's me." Zero spoke. Yuki walked upstairs. She didn't want to know anything. She bumped into Juri.

"Yuki. Are you feeling better?" Juri asked, touching her daughter's cheek. Tears came out of Yuki's big eyes.

"Yeah." she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Juri questioned.

"I just… I… It's nothing."

And as the chairman talked on the phone.

"Zero? How's everything?" he cheerfully asked.

"I want to talk to Yuki." Zero just sighed.

"Oh, okay." was the headmaster's answer.

He walked to Yuki, and looked at her crying.

"Yuki, Zero wants to talk to you." the headmaster chimed. Yuki immediately stood up.

"Zero?" she yelled, and snatched the phone really fast. Yuka and Yuriko were looking at her.

"Yuki?" he called through the phone.

"Zero! It's really you!" she cried, falling to the floor with the phone still near her ear.

"Of course. Where do you think I was?" he asked.

"I thought you were dead! Kaname told me you were dead!" she sobbed.

"What?" he shouted. Everyone heard since he was really loud.

"WHAT?" the chairman yelled.

"Is that why she was crying?" Juri yelled concerned.

"He told me that! It was too much for me… I believed it! I'm so…. Ugh!" she wept.

"No. I'm still alive! I am going to keep living for the both of you!" he shouted once more. She just smiled.

"Wait, are you still at the academy?" she asked.

"No. What happened?" he calmed down.

"Oh, hold on." she answered and ran upstairs happily, but angry at the same time.

In her room, she just sat on her bed.

"Where are you then?" she spoke.

"In a stupid apartment, away from you…" he sighed.

"I want to see you Zero." she blurted.

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you to Zero." she replied, her hand on her flat tummy.

"When are you available?" she asked.

"Oh, whenever. What about you?" he told.

"Let's see each other tomorrow." she giggled.

"Damn…." he sighed. He did want to see her, but at the same time he didn't. He wanted the baby to keep living. The innocent little one couldn't die because of him.

"What's wrong?" she sputtered.

"Nothing."

"When we see each other… I'm keeping it a secret. I don't want anyone asking me anything." she confided.

"Are you mad?" he questioned.

"At Kaname. He made me sad for something that wasn't even true!" she exclaimed.

"Promise me that you'll take care of yourself," he mentioned, "I won't know what you are doing, but still, as a soon to be mother, you need to sleep more. You sound tired. And you need to eat more. I guarantee that right now, you are probably a stick."

"Stalker!" Yuki laughed.

"At what time, and where are we going to meet?" he needed to make sure.

"At the park. At 2:30?" she said.

"The park with the ducks that we used to go to when we were kids?" he questioned.

"Yeah."

"Okay then."

"I'll see you tomorrow." he promised.

"It's a date!" she cheerfully smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing! Bye." she shyly squeaked.

They both hung up. Yuki walked down stairs angrily, and saw that Kaname was sitting on the couch.

"Kaname! Zero's alive!" she stormed.

"Yuki." he was cut off.

"You didn't know how I felt! I felt horrible. And now that I finally know that he is alive! You lied to me! I can't ever trust you!" she sobbed.

"Yuki, let me explain-!"

"How could you? I am so angry!…… I trusted you!"

"Yuki. I told you because-!"

"I don't want to hear it!" she burst! She ran upstairs as fast as she could. And from the living room, a door being slammed was heard.

"Kaname, why did you tell her that?" the chairman sighed.

"She isn't obeying me anymore…" Kaname was disappointed.

"She's just a girl. She's growing up, and she's having mood swings because of that." Chairman Cross explained, drinking from a cup of water.

"She's pregnant." Juri sighed, and Cross spit out the water he had in his mouth.

"What?" he spat.

"You didn't know?" Kaname asked.

"No! She didn't tell me anything!" he cried.

"It's Zero's." Kaname said in a mad tone.

"Oh god…" was his response.

"It is said that 75% of teenagers end up making mistakes because they don't know the 'full information'." Juri explained.

"Well, I feel bad because she didn't really have anyone to talk to about it. And the same for Zero. They didn't really have parents. Zero's parents are dead, and Yuki was alone." the chairman responded.

"I feel so bad. I wasn't there for her," Juri pouted, "Now she's going to be a 16 year old mother…"

"Did Zero know?"

"Yes, he did." Kaname told. Yuka came downstairs.

"Where is Yuki?" she asked.

"She's not feeling well." Juri told.

"Yuriko and I wanted to go on a walk with her, so we can get to know her better."

"Oh, you can go later today, your sister is… how can I say this." Jri paused.

"She's 11. She might know." Kaname said.

"Your sister is pregnant."

"I just met her and she is going to have a baby? Wow."

"Just go do whatever you want." Juri giggled.

"Where are you going?" Kaname questioned Juri since she stood up.

"I'm going to talk to Yuki.." she answered. And she walked up the stairs calmly.

Zero was going to his new office, and as he entered the association, people looked at him.

"Hey, it's Zero. Wow, you sure have grown up." commented one of his dad's old friends.

"I'm in a bad mood!" Zero hissed, and the guy got scared.

"He's not the nicest person when he's in a bad mood." Yagari sensei explained.

"Hurry up and show me my office." Zero sighed.

"Be happy that your office is bigger than the usual offices!" he yelled.

"I could care less.." Zero murmured. As he walked by, women gossiping there saw him.

"Is that him?" one of them yelled. They were Zero's mom's old friends.

"I'm sorry about your mother's death.." she sighed, taking his pale hand.

"Shut up." he said and took his hand back. He didn't want to be reminded of that.

"He's in a bad mood." Yagari sighed.

"Is he single?" that same lady asked.

"No!" Zero yelled.

"He has a girlfriend?" she yelled.

"I can make him break up with her…" a girl Yuki's age smiled wickedly.

Yuki was looking at old pictures of her memories. There were mostly pictures of her and Zero. As she looked at them in order, it seemed like she was watching her and Zero grow up all over again. After all, they did grow up together.

There was a knock on Yuki's door.

"Yuki, it's me." knocked Juri.

"Come in mom." Yuki sighed tiredly. Juri entered the room. She was going to tell her a few things, regarding her mistake.

"Yuki, we need to talk."

A/N: I hope you guys like my story! If you favorite my story, at least review. It doesn't hurt to review, doesn't it? Please do. Anyway, I am happy because of your reviews, Pink Bead Girl. Because of you, I got the motive to type! XD


	6. Seeing each other once more

When Fate is Betrayed

A/N: Hello. Many things that I bring up now do foreshadow something for the later chapters. After all, I really thank Jestie Kiryu for always being the first one to review after each chapter! You are really supportive and there hasn't ever been anyone like you! Anyway, I talk too much, I already know, and enjoy the story. Remember, with drama and romance, it's not a story!(In my opinion.)

Chapter 6: Seeing each other once more

Yuki just looked at her mom and sat up on the bed, her back a little hunched back due to her anger.

"Is it about Kaname?" Yuki annoyingly asked. She didn't want to talk to him at all.

"It's about everything, including your baby." Juri answered with a worried look.

"I see everyone knows…. It's only the first month. I didn't think you'd find out now." Yuki smirked.

"I'm a pureblood. From the first time a touched you, I sensed it." Juri happily shot back.

"Oh," Yuki sighed, "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not." she continued.

"I thought you were. This is all my fault." Yuki looked down.

"It is yours in a way, and his too." Juri corrected.

"We aren't going to talk about that right?" Yuki gulped.

"Well, not precisely." answered her mother, gently stroking her hair.

Yuki sighed deeply.

"Can I touch your belly?" asked Juri kindly.

"Sure." Yuki answered happily, knowing that her mother wasn't angry.

"Here is your office," Yagari said, "Just make sure to not pinch the walls when you get angry."

"It's my office." Zero talked back in a calm tone. His sensei just sighed. He hated dealing with Zero, but he was like a son to him. Through the years he has learned to cope with him.

"And this is your secretary, Midori." he introduced.

"I am sorry for our rudeness back there," she sighed in a fake tone, "I would never break you and your girlfriend up."

"Don't worry about it." was Zero's answer, not even looking at her. She frowned and remained silent. Zero didn't notice her sadness.

"And this is your desk. There are some picture frames that used to be your dad's. You can use them. Also here is a calendar. Tomorrow, we are going to the store today to get office supplies." eye patch dude told him.

"I don't want to go tomorrow." Zero sighed.

"We'll go like at around two." he asserted.

"Hell no!" Zero blurted. He couldn't help but think at Yuki. Midori was just looking.

"You got a date with your girlfriend? Isn't she that little shorty?" Yagari asked.

"She is short, but I promised that I'd see her tomorrow." Zero confessed calmly. Midori just looked at him, her black bangs almost covering her eyes.

She was 16 years old too. She was jealous, knowing that Zero wasn't single. She didn't even know who Yuki was and she already wanted to kill her. She sighed.

"What do you want to do Zero?" Yagari asked.

"I want to see Yuki." he cut him off.

"What did she tell you when you called her?"

"She sounded sad, and lonely. But she's not lonely." Zero muttered, his voice getting quieter after every word.

"Of course.." Yagari smirked.

"What do you guys mean?" Midori annoyingly asked. She was ignored. 'He's going to be hard to befriend….' she thought to herself.

"Oh, Yuki. I sense that it's really small.." Juri giggled.

"I can tell." Yuki smiled back.

"We can talk tomorrow. You need rest…"

"Mom…" Yuki sighed.

"Don't be sad anymore. It's sunset after all. You need some sleep. Or are you hungry?" Juri asked.

Yuki stayed quiet and ran to the bathroom as fast as she could. Juri ran after her and saw that she has thrown up.

"Oh my god…" Yuki sighed. She got up and immediately brushed her teeth.

"Yuki, I'm sorry, but, you're going have to get used to this…" Juri worried.

"I just want to go to sleep…" Yuki coughed, with tooth paste in her mouth.

"Then sleep. You need it."

So after brushing her teeth, Yuki went to sleep.

That night, Zero was just laying there, thinking, remembering.

_Flasback_

_Yuki moaned at his touch, and kissed him multiple times. He returned those kisses, lovingly._

_He didn't mind at all with her appearance. She was embarrassed at first. But it wasn't her fault. He was embarrassed too. She didn't say anything about him. She didn't have to. Her smiles and reactions of pleasure said it all. She did love him though, and was glad she could trust him, and that he trusted her._

_That was their first time, a good time. When they showed there true selves, and approval from each was confirmed._

"_Zero…." Yuki breathed as her forehead was pressed up against his. They were sitting on the middle of the bed, the covers kind of over them. She sat on his lap, oh how that felt for him!_

"_Yuki…" he panted, his hands on her hips. It was great, and beautiful. A little painful for her. He knew. Her facial expressions made it obvious._

"_I don't like biting you." he complained._

"_It makes you better. I want you to be alright. It doesn't hurt as much anymore." she answered, her lips kissing his neck. He sniffed her hair, and it made his mind go blank. The smell of cherry blossoms was heaven to him._

_Back to now_

It didn't seem blurry at all to him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, wishing Yuki was in his arms.

The next morning, Yuki woke up throwing up again. The morning sickness was getting to her. When she went downstairs, Juri was making pancakes, and offered her some.

"No! I'm going to throw up!" she yelled. Kaname was looking straight at her. She noticed and was going to walk upstairs.

"You need to eat. Your as skinny as a stick, and with that baby, it's going to be sucking all of your energy." Juri explained. Yuki just sighed and sat on the table.

"Yuki, I didn't know." Yuriko coughed.

"Oh…" Yuki groaned. She wasn't feeling well.

"Yuki, I would like to apologize about yesterday." Kaname brought up.

"Hmph." Yuki hissed. She was still pretty angry.

"She'll get over it." the chairman said.

"Yuki, you need to eat." Juri repeated.

"Mom, I just vomited!" Yuki whined as if she were a little kid.

Zero was at the association because he was dragged along, and apparently, he just sat there. Women were checking him out and he was annoyed by them.

"Do you know who his girlfriend is?" asked one of them.

"No, all I know is that she is short," Midori sighed, "She better not have bigger boobs than me!"

Zero looked disturbed.

"We should gang up on her!" they yelled and Zero just got up. They looked at him, and he just walked away.

"He looks so sexy when he is mad!" Another woman yelled.

"I'm leaving." Zero said straight out.

"Make sure to come back." Yagari sighed, and Zero just walked as if her didn't hear anything.

Later that day…

Yuki was tying her shoes. She was wearing pink shorts that weren't too short, and a gray long sleeved blouse with a soft fabric that fitted her sensitive skin. She was wearing a small pink bow on one side of her hair. She looked beautiful. She was walking out the door.

"Yuki, where are you going?" Kaname asked.

"To hang out with Yori." she answered.

"Be careful Yuki. You don't know the dangers of the outside world. And with you pregnant, you have to be a lot more careful. Remember, stay away from the street." Juri explained.

"I know. Thanks mom. You're really looking out for me." Yuki smiled. It was that beautiful smile that made Kaname really happy. He knew that smile couldn't belong to him. He knew she didn't love him.

Yuki walked through the park and sat on the bench. She saw Zero running to her. She ran to him and embraced him. She was so happy to see him.

"Oh Zero!" she cried.

"Yuki…" he called. He was hugging her small waist, and looked deep into her eyes.

"I can't stand being away from you, and neither can our baby. I can feel its sadness." Yuki fretted.

"Yuki. I want to feel our baby." he said and hugged her from behind, his hands on her belly. She smiled at his touch.

"Zero. I'm so happy." she smiled.

"Me too. There are these annoying girls at the association…."

"What about them?" she asked.

"They keep checking me out." he complained.

"You are hot." she giggled.

"You are beautiful." she responded, his hand on her head. She loved that.

"You know, yesterday I threw up, and this morning I threw up again!" she whined.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything about that. It doesn't really seem fair that you have to go through everything.." he said sadly.

"Zero. It's not that bad." she lied.

"Stop lying. There's nothing we can do." he sighed.

"I understand." she answered.

They were talking, and then appeared a weird figure in the bushes. It wasn't a girl for sure, nor Kaname… But the two lovers didn't notice.

A/N: I hoped you like that! I really want you guys to review! I am working hard for your reviews! Please put what you think! Thanks for reading!


	7. Happily Boyfriend and Girlfriend

When Fate is Betrayed

A/N: Anyway, thank you for the reviews everyone has submitted. I actually feel like typing. I am very happy. I hope you keep reviewing, because this will be a long story. I really don't want to rush Yuki's pregnancy. Although I will speed it up a bit. Anyway, I really can't wait for more people commenting. Just don't be afraid to tell me what you think! (:

Chapter 7: Happily boyfriend and girlfriend

The figure was moving, making it obvious for Yuki and Zero to see it. Yuki seemed to be confused. Zero was getting angry. If it was someone spying on them, he would sure kick their ass.

Then, an old 45 year old man who fell to the side. Zero glared at him.

"Who are you?" Yuki yelled afraid.

"I was just… I was just, polishing…." the man mumbled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zero barked.

"I am looking." he admitted.

"Get out of here you pervert!" Yuki screamed.

"I like your nice white legs, young girl. May I take a closer look?" the old man asked.

"Ew! No!" she yelled back, hiding behind Zero.

"My, you are a lucky man." the pervert whispered. The first thing that Zero did was kick him.

"Don't ever check her out like that, you hear me? She's already with me! don't think that you can have her you old man!" Zero ranted, hugging Yuki closer to him. She felt his heart pounding and looked up at him, he was blushing.

"My, you are jealous. We can share her…"

"You're sick!," Zero yelled, giving him another kick, "No wonder you're single! You don't respect women!"

"Oh, that one really hurt…" he sighed, then he touched Yuki's right breast. Zero immediately punched him, making his nose bleed.

"Zero… Thank you." Yuki whispered. He was still hugging her, his other hand on her stomach.

"I just touched her. You have small boobs. What a disappointment." the man frowned. Zero kicked his head.

"He's right…" Yuki sighed.

"No, he's not. Your perfect and beautiful already. You don't need to listen to anyone else. And you already know that." he explained to her, his forehead pressed up against hers.

"Can you guys just make out? I want to see that.." the old man complained.

"Eww! No!" Yuki yelled.

"You know, last night I saw you shaving your legs… If only you would've taken off your towel…." he sighed.

"Stop stalking me you pervert!" Yuki barked and hugged Zero tighter.

"If I were you, I would immediately get plastic surgery on the boobs. You can afford it, I know you're family is rich." he happily said in a low voice.

"No! I don't need plastic surgery! Leave me alone!" Yuki cried, both hands on her head. Zero then gave that guy another hard kick in the face.

"Youch!" the pervert yelped.

"Leave us alone you old geezer! Get the hell out of my sight!" Zero hissed.

"Just let me touch her one more time_!" he was cut off.

Zero kicked him once more. The guy just ran off, and Yuki looked down at the ground.

"Listen, that guy is just a pervert…" he was cut off by Yuki.

"Zero, I understand. But why can't he stalk other girls?" Yuki sighed.

"Because you are much more beautiful than any other girl out there. It's not your fault at all." he explained, looking deep into her eyes.

Yuki just remembered something.

_Flashback_

"_Zero, is it okay if… if I……," she blushed, "Sit on top of you?"_

"_Uhh….," he was blushing too, "If you want…"_

"_You don't want me to.." she sadly answered._

"_No! I do want you to!" he blurted out, blushing wildly. She giggled._

"_Zero, are you a pervert?" she tended to ask._

"_Yuki, you should know that." he answered._

"_I don't know." she smiled naughtily and happily, the innocence in her eyes fading away. He just looked at her, she was definitely turned on. He was too._

"_Well?" she still wanted an answer._

"_Okay! I don't know." he blurted once more._

"_That's fine if you don't want to admit it…" she said calmly. He pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. She returned it happily and they continued making love._

"_Zero…" she whispered._

"_Don't talk." he said in a deep voice, that made him sound a lot more sexier than he really was. She blushed as he gently bit her earlobe, and continued touching her, making sure not to hurt her. All she did was moan and enjoy that sweet, everlasting moment of radiance. _

_It took them a while to get tired over all. She didn't want to stop. Neither did he… They were practically saying the same thing. Yuki was sitting on top of him._

"_Zero… I need you.." she whispered, the kissed his neck. He enjoyed her kisses and moaned._

"_Me too Yuki…"_

"_I…. lo…." she moaned as her continued loving her. It was too much… too good for her._

_Then out of no where, she stared exploring his pale body. It was sexy, she thought. She never knew that Zero had a nice body. She had seen him with his shirt off a few times, but never noticed that. She was happy to have that in front of her eyes. He was speechless and nervous. That was a great experience to him. She saw it in his eyes, that he too had his limits. _

_She blushed a lot. Her face had a weird expression as he gently kissed her sensitive areas, every kiss with love. She didn't seem so afraid after that. She cried out his name during every thrust. He loved hearing her. It turned him on a lot more than he already was._

"_Yuki… I feel like the luckiest guy in the world.." he whispered._

"_Because you took my virginity?" she asked._

"_Because I get to do this to you." he answered, kissing her thighs. She looked nervous and continued blushing. What does he still think about her? Are they more than friends? That worried her a little._

"_Because I get to love you." he said straight out. Her eyes glistened as he said this. He was that one guy who she was meant to be with. She just knew it!_

_She was afraid to admit that she liked what he was doing. It just seemed dirty to her… but she couldn't help it. Zero was careful not to crush her, since he was on top of her. They kept rolling on the bed, until they both fell off._

"_Ow!" he whispered._

"_Are you alright?" Yuki squeaked? She wasn't even sure what was happening, until she saw herself sitting on him. She turned red, and so did he. He liked it a lot._

"_I'm sorry!" she whispered loudly, and was getting off him. When she got off, he seemed disappointed. But he was sure to respect her actions. _

_Back to now_

"You really think that Zero?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course.." he answered.

"Zero, am I your girlfriend?" she asked.

"I think so….. If you want, I'm not forcing you."

"You're my boyfriend Zero. I want you to. I am happy that you'll be there for our baby and me. Thank you so much. I am so glad you didn't leave me."

"I'm not the kind of guy that would do that to you Yuki. I wouldn't leave you. This baby is mine, so I am going to do my best to care for it, and you too." he pulled her into an embrace.

"Zero, I'm glad there is something between us…" she smiled.

"Me too."

"No, literally, our baby is in between us." Yuki giggled. Their stomachs were pressed up together.

"Oh." he sighed happily.

"But there is a relationship between us, that I never plan to break.." she admitted.

"I feel the same way. Thanks for accepting me for who I am." he said.

"Of course. No one other than you knows you better than me." she smiled.

"I guess you're right." he agreed. Yuki grabbed his hand.

"Let's walk around." she smiled. He loved that smile. He loved her and the little one both. He couldn't help nut feel that impatience in his heart, for he wanted the baby to be born already. He couldn't wait to hold it in his arms. He knew Yuki felt the same.

At the association

"Where did Zero go?" asked Midori.

"He went with his girlfriend." Yagari answered.

"Who the hell is his ugly girlfriend?" she angrily asked.

"She's not as ugly as you think. Well, Zero probably has pictures of her…. Nope he doesn't…."

"I'm going to beat her up!" Midori yelled.

"Zero is going to get mad and I won't let you, because I don't want any problems. Besides, Zero's girlfriend Yuki, is pregnant." he answered.

"She's pregnant?" she yelled back. She felt a burning pain of jealousy in her heart, and she couldn't stand it. It was killing her.

"You're jealous now, aren't you?" he asked.

"No! Jealous? Me? Pshhh! No way in hell!" she laughed, trying her best to hide it. Yagari sensei just eyed her carefully.

"I need coffee…" she sighed and walked away….

Back to Zero and Yuki

The walking did help Yuki get some fresh air, the fresh air she needed. Zero was quiet and held her hand in his. He seemed really happy that the love of his life carried his child and no one else's. She smiled at him, he smiled lightly back and her heart began to pound.

"Remember the day we met?" she asked.

"Of course." he recalled.

"You looked so sad. And angry. I know you have suffered so much pain…" she fretted.

"I know. But now it's like, I don't want to hear anything about it…"

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"One of those women at the association said they were sorry for my mother's death. I just told her to shut up…," he paused, "I hate it when people bring that up. It just reminds me of…." he looked down.

"Zero. I'm sorry.." she apologized.

"Well, don't apologize. This isn't your fault at all," he was frowning, "But if my parents would've not died, I would've not met you."

Yuki blushed.

"So I'm not as sad anymore, I guess."

"You're lying. I know that you are happy to have met me. I feel the same way. But you don't have to hide everything. It's not good for you, to just hide everything to yourself!"

He just looked at her, and pulled her into a deep hug. She hugged back, knowing that he fully understood her.

"You know, today is a pretty hot day for winter.." she changed the subject.

"The crazy weather sure brings attention." he added.

"When do you have to go?" she asked.

"When…. When I feel like it I guess." he answered.

"Oh, that's great!" she happily cheered.

"You need to keep eating Yuki!" Zero brought up, holding her arm.

"I am eating Zero!" she answered.

"No you're not, look at that!," he paused, holding her scrawny wrist, "You need the energy for the baby and so you wouldn't feel weak!"

"But I vomit after everything I eat!" Yuki coughed. He felt guilty about her vomiting.

"I'm sorry.."

"Zero, it's fine. I know you really care about me, thank you.." she smiled. He held her hands in his, and started kissing her. She obviously responded, and liked it.

At the association

The women were gossiping in the waiting room.

"Zero has a girlfriend?" one of the oldest ones yelled.

"Yeah, but we don't know who she is!" Midori yelled angrily.

"Are you going to try braking them up?" asked another.

"Hell yeah!" was Midori's response.

They just started laughing. But Midori was serious. She had just come up with the perfect plan. She might not know who Yuki is, but she has a plan. Well, never mind, the plan isn't ready yet. She needs to know Yuki first. It might take her months….

"What are you guys talking about?" a worker from there asked. He just came back from killing a level E.

"We are talking about Zero." a lady answered.

"That guy thinks he can do whatever he wants…" he answered and Midori slapped him.

"Don't you ever talk shit on Zero! If I catch you talking about him, you are dead. I will find a way to get you fired!" she yelled angrily. Everyone was looking at her.

Back to Zero and Yuki

It was 5 and sunset. Sadly, it was getting a little late.

"Yuki, I think you have to get some sleep." he sighed.

"No I don't! I'm not tired!" she snapped.

"Yuki, it doesn't matter if you're tired dammit! You need rest." he responded.

"You're right…," she answered.

"Wait. Do you have internet?" he managed to ask.

"Yeah. Wait? Do you have an email?" she asked.

"Yeah. Yahoo." he said.

"Me too! Do you think we could talk to each other like that?" she happily clapped.

"Yeah. What's your username?" he wanted to know. He was planning on doing this, because if Yuki went out too much, they would get suspicious.

"" she answered.

"Oh, mine is ." he said.

"Great! So then it wouldn't become suspicious!" she smiled.

"Yeah…"

"Zero, I am sleepy," she yawned, "You're right. I need sleep."

"I'll walk you home."

"No! They might be looking out the window!" she yelled.

"Fine. Just be really careful Yuki.." he spoke, and kissed her on the lips.

And so Yuki walked home, and Zero walked to the association.

When Zero got back, the gossipers got all quiet.

"Zero! Where were you? You shouldn't just leave like that!" Midori scolded.

"Stop acting like Yuki! You'll never be like her!" Zero shouted. Midori was sad. She didn't cry, but she felt sad..

"Zero! Where were you?" Yagari sensei asked.

"I was with Yuki." he admitted straight out.

"Oh. How is she doing?" Yagari asked.

"She's fine. I just can't help but be worried about her."

"Why?"

"Because she said that she is dealing with morning sickness…" Zero told.

"Oh…" Yagari sighed.

At home with Yuki

"Yuki, where were you?" Juri asked.

"Oh, I was with Yori. We were hanging out." Yuki lied.

"Oh, as long as you had fun that is alright." Juri smiled. Kaname was there, looking at Yuki. She was really happy, and she couldn't help but smile.

A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you like it and please review! I want reviews! Please? I love reviews! The more reviews I get, the more I type!


	8. 3 Months

**When Fate is Betrayed**

**A/N: Yeah, I am so happy because of the reviews! I hate to break it to you Jestie Kiryu, but I don't want you to kill Midori. Sooner in this story she will suffer jealousy because Yuki will visit Zero at the association, and they will kiss on front of her…Thank you for the kind suggestion Yasnky, I am not offended. And also, yeah, I did put bars between the change of setting but it doesn't seem to appear on the story when it's online! It's irritating and it pisses me off! Anyway, I will change that, and here it is!, new and improved.**

**Chapter 8: 3 Months**

**It was Mid April, when the flowers were blooming. The days got warmer, and the air became fresh. Spring was Yuki's favorite season, because she was the type of person who loved fresh air. She remembered the olden days at the academy, when Zero and her would sit outside and talk.**

**Yuki was looking out the window of her large room. She was happy that Zero and her had been talking on the internet. No one seemed to be suspicious, and she had her own laptop.**

"**Yuki," Juri knocked, "Can I come in? Today we are going shopping. Your belly is starting to grow, so we need maternity clothes for you."**

"**Oh, okay, come in?" she answered.**

"**Yuki, what's happening? These months you've been really happy." Juri smiled. She was curious.**

"**Oh, because …..," Yuki paused, "Because I know that the baby is growing inside of me." That was one of the reasons she was happy.**

"**Oh. I know. What a beautiful baby it will be…," Juri giggled, "I forgot! You also have a doctor's appointment."**

"**What? Today?," Yuki yelled, "Am I getting any shots? Why do we have to go?"**

"**Yuki, you will get the shots that are necessary. You are a sixteen year old girl, and you still have to see a doctor." Juri explained.**

"**Okay…" was her answer.**

"**Have you talked to this child's father?" Juri asked concerned, giving a look that made Yuki know she cared.**

"**Well…. Yeah. But please don't tell Kaname! Please don't tell! Please don't tell! Please don't tell!" Yuki begged.**

"**I won't. You can trust me. I would never tell anyone about your personal things that you share with me." Juri said, and she meant it.**

"**Well, that's great. I'm glad I can trust you mom." Yuki smiled.**

"**Of course," The brunette pureblood nodded, "So, how are you guys? Just friends?"**

"**Oh, more than friends." Yuki giggled, her hand on the little bump on her belly.**

"**That's good Yuki. Is he nice to you?" she asked.**

"**Yeah. When he's in a bad mood he is really mean to other people, but he's always nice to me. He said he'd be there for me. Even though he hasn't met his child, he already loves it…" Yuki explained.**

"**What about you?" Juri questioned.**

"**I obviously feel the same way…"**

"**Right, sorry."**

"**It's fine…" smiled the young girl.**

"**I can't wait to have this baby. Really, I just want to hold it in my arms… And he told me that too."**

"**Of course. It's something that you both created, and that's life." Juri smiled happily.**

"**Yeah."**

"**Oh Yuki, I love your cardigan!" Juri squeaked.**

"**Oh, why thank you, I got it for Christmas last year, I just haven't worn it." she answered.**

**Yuki's computer was turned on, and an email popped up.**

"**How are you feeling?" the message said. Juri was just looking.**

**Yuki typed in "Fine. I am so Happy! XD"**

**He responded "Okay, that's good.. Dammit! I have a meeting…): "**

"**Oh that's fine!" she typed in.**

"**Ok.. Talk to you later…….. I love you." he responded, and Yuki just smiled.**

**Zero was angrily walking down the hallway. It pisses him off that he is talking to Yuki and that he has a meeting. Midori looked at him.**

"**Zero? Is everything alright?" she asked.**

"**Yeah." he answered. She put her hand on his shoulder and he just continued walking.**

"**Damn!" she whispered.**

**When Zero entered the room, the people sitting down had scared expressions on their faces. Yagari wasn't scared.**

"**Okay, so there is a massive amount of level E's out there. And killing them stops a few. But I got some reports that they have been killing children. We need to stop this because that means that kids are dying and it's not their fault. Anyone have any ideas?" Zero spoke. **

"**Well, I saw one level E that was going to attack a young girl, but she couldn't get away…" one person said.**

"**That's off topic." Zero scolded.**

"**There is another good topic we should discuss!," Midori paused, "These days level E's are disguising as humans. I know because I encountered one on my way home. I killed it, but still, we need to find a way to identify them.**

"**Well," Zero answered, "That is going to be pretty tough because there are people who can sense vampires like me, and people who cannot sense vampires like you."**

**Everyone in the room started cracking up and Midori was embarrassed.**

"**Shut up!" Zero shouted. Everyone got all quiet and serious.**

"**Yes, you do have a point." Yagari said to Midori.**

"**Yes, yes I do." she continued.**

**Yuki was in the waiting room. She was looking at the ceiling.**

"**What are you doing?" Yuka asked.**

"**I am looking at the ceiling." Yuki answered.**

"**Yuki Cross." they called and it was time for her to go. Yuki wanted to see Zero so bad…**

"**Why hello. How are you?" the doctor asked, it was a woman.**

"**I'm fine." Yuki smiled. Juri was sitting there, making sure that Yuki is alright.**

"**Well, today, you will get two shots, Ms. Cross." the doctor calmly said.**

"**Uh.." Yuki gulped. She never liked shots, it just wasn't one of the best things she had to get once in a while.**

"**I will be right back." the doctor calmly smiled, and walked out of the room.**

"**Aww.." Yuki frowned.**

"**Yuki, calm down, after this we'll go to the mall." Juri smiled. This made Yuki happy that she was rich.**

**Zero was staring out that window of his office. He really wanted to be with Yuki. He felt like touching her belly. He felt like talking to her face to face. Midori knocked on the door.**

"**Zero, can I come in?" she asked.**

"**Yeah." he plainly answered.**

"**I know you're not happy right now. What's wrong?" she asked.**

"**Nothing." he lied.**

"**Zero…"**

"**I already told you to stop acting like Yuki." he sighed.**

**She sadly looked at him.**

"**I should go…" she said.**

"**Maybe you should.." he sighed.**

**Midori walked out sad. All the other ladies were looking at her. **

"**What happened?"**

"**Zero is in a bad mood…" Midori answered.**

"**That guy is always in a bad mood." Yagari answered.**

"**Why?" Midori asked.**

"**Well, because his parents died when he was 12. They were killed by a pureblood."**

"**Oh." Midori sighed.**

"**And his twin brother died months ago, right in his arms." Yagari explained. Midori looked sad.**

"**Also, he turned into a vampire, he literally hates himself."**

"**But why? He is hot." Midori exclaimed.**

"**Well, but the only thing that makes him happy is his girlfriend and that she is pregnant." Yagari sensei explained.**

"**Oh.. But, that's why he's like that?"**

"**Yeah, and one time he shot his leg, and he got shot in the arm…" he said again.**

"**Oh, I feel bad…" Midori sighed. Zero came out of the room and walked towards his sensei.**

"**Zero. Are you still mad? Why were you mad?" the eye patch man said.**

"**I was talking to Yuki but then that stupid meeting interrupted us." he sighed.**

"**Is Yuki more important than your work?" Yagari questioned.**

"**Yeah, she is, and so is my baby." he spoke straight out.**

"**Work is a big responsibility." Yagari tried to convince.**

"**Not to me. There are better things that are worth worrying about."**

**Midori just looked at him. She felt sorry for him, she knew that he had suffered enough.**

"**Ms. Cross, here are your shots. Yuki sighed as she looked at the needle the doctor was holding.**

"**Well, before I give you this shot, I will ask, have you gotten your monthly period?" asked the doctor.**

"**I'm pregnant." Yuki said, looking away. The doctor seemed surprised.**

"**How old are you?" she asked.**

"**Sixteen.…" was Yuki's response.**

"**This shot isn't for pregnant women. Have you told it's dad?"**

"**He already knows." Yuki responded.**

"**Oh, is he happy about it?"**

"**Yes?" Yuki uncomfortably responded.**

"**What were you thinking?" she asked.**

"**Would you stop getting into my daughter's life?" Juri interrupted.**

"**Right, my apologies." **

**As she stuck the needle in Yuki's arm, Yuki made a painful facial expression.**

"**Did that hurt a lot?" the doctor asked.**

"**Kind of…" was he response.**

"**Well, this is nothing compared to child birth."**

**Yuki was getting scared. Her heart started pounding and Juri became worried.**

"**Stop scaring her. The stress isn't any good for her or the baby. I thought doctors were supposed to help, but apparently, you don't." Juri blurted.**

"**I am so sorry!" the doctor yelled.**

**Yuki was relieved after he mom's soothing words. As they walked out the doctor's office, Kaname caught up with Yuki and was about to put his arm around her.**

"**She has completely fallen for him.." Kaname thought to himself.**

"**Yuki, have you talked to your baby's dad?" Yuriko asked.**

"**Sadly, no." Yuki lied, because Kaname was standing right behind them. Juri kept her mouth shut.**

"**Can I go home now?" Zero asked.**

"**No." Yagari sensei answered.**

"**Too bad." Zero said, walking out the door. **

**The weather outside seemed beautiful. It reminded Zero of those days, when Yuki and him went to school together, and guarded that academy. He remembered skipping class, never caring.**

_**Flashback**_

"_**Zero? Why are you always skipping class?" Yuki yelled as they were standing near a tree.**_

"_**I hate class… It's boring as hell." he responded.**_

"_**Come on, you're really smart! You could a GPA of 4.00!" Yuki yelled.**_

"_**Whatever.."**_

**Back to now**

**Those days were like gold to him, because he knew they wouldn't be like that anymore. He missed those days. A nostalgic feeling would get to him every time he remembered Private Cross Academy. But sadly, he would never see it again. He remembered Yuki's touch, and him touching her. He felt perverted just thinking about that. Midori ran behind him.**

"**Zero!" she yelled, he just turned around and saw her. To his dismay, it wasn't Yuki.**

"**What?"**

"**Would you like to take a walk?" she kindly asked.**

"**Sure." she answered. He didn't care. **

"**The weather sure is pretty.." she smiled, trying tot hink of something better to say.**

"**I guess." he dully said.**

"**So, I know you are always mad. I'm sorry about your loss." she sadly sighed.**

"**Who told you?" he asked.**

"**Yagari." she answered, a little scared.**

"**Why is he spreading the damn word?" Zero yelled.**

"**Don't get mad.." she said.**

"**What ever…"**

"**Have you ever had your first kiss?" she asked even though she knew.**

"**No shit." he spoke.**

"**Oh.. I haven't…" Midori said…**

"**Well, that sucks for you." he sighed, and just headed back into the association building. Midori's feelings were hurt.**

**Yuki was happily at the mall trying out all these clothes that made her look great. She was happy and laughed a lot. It made Kaname happy that she was happy. Juri could see it in his eyes.**

"**Kaname, is something wrong?" Yuriko asked.**

"**No, not at all." Kaname lied. He was jealous big time!**

**As Yuki was walking, she saw Yori walking somewhere. Yuki immediately ran to her as soon as she saw her.**

"**Yori!" Yuki happily yelled.**

"**Yuki!" she yelled back. Everyone was looking at them, so they both got quiet. **

"**What are you doing here?" Yuki happily asked.**

"**Oh, I am here shopping with my brother and sister. My mom obviously came along too." Yori responded.**

"**Cool..," Yuki responded, "Uh.. I'm craving ice cream!"**

"**You wanna go get some?," Yori asked, "I'm buying."**

"**Sure!" Yuki smiled.**

"**Zero, you need new shoes.." Yagari said.**

"**You're not my mom…" Zero sighed, forcefully sitting on a chair, the women checking him out.**

"**No, I am not, but still, and you need new shirts."**

"**I don't feel like going.." he plainly yawned.**

"**What if I said that Yuki was going to be there?"**

"**Then I would go.." Zero answered.**

"**Yuki is going to be there."**

"**You suck at lying…"**

"**I hate dealing with you…" Yagari sighed.**

"**Well….." Zero paused.**

**Yagari just out his hand on his head.**

"**Why are you always touching me?" Zero complained.**

"**You are a good pupil Zero. I am glad to have you here with us."**

**Zero just looked at him weirdly.**

"**Look at Zero.. He is so sexy!" whispered Midori and the other girls were gossiping too.**

"**Wait, so he's not a virgin?" one of them asked. Zero looked pissed.**

"**No, he already got a girl pregnant." another whispered.**

"**Fine, lets go…" Zero said to Yagari. If that got them away from him, then he had no choice.**

"**Yuki, where were you?" Juri asked, with Yuka behind her,**

"**Oh, Yori bought me some ice cream."**

"**That's great. If you want something else, just tell me." Juri smiled sweetly.**

"**Mom, you are really nice." Yuka cheered.**

"**Oh, I am not a mean person." she giggled. The chairman was talking with Kaname.**

"**Too bad Yuki likes Zero… Oh, doesn't that make you happy?" the chairman happily clapped. Kaname just glared..**

"**Okay,, sorry!"**

"**Hmm." was all Kaname murmured. He was looking at Yuki closely, checking out her petite body, with that little bump of life on her stomach. He couldn't stand the fact that Zero, touched her when he didn't. He hated to think about how that night could've been. He hated it, and it made him angry and jealous like crazy. He needed to keep calm, and act like nothing happened.**

"**Kaname? Are you okay?" Yuki asked concerned. She really cared for her 'brother'.**

"**Everything is fine, Yuki." Kaname smiled, and she smiled too.**

"**Why the mall?" Zero asked.**

"**Well, because I like to buy the expensive chocolate." Yagari answered.**

"**Okay?…" Zero said.**

**They got to the mall. They went through the stairs that elevate up. Zero looked around. Out of nowhere, he saw Yuki. He rubbed his eyes to make sure she was there, and she was! It was her! It was his Yuki!**

**Yuki managed to turn around and she saw him.**

"**Kaname, Yori is calling me, so I'll be right back." Yuki exclaimed.**

"**Kaname, will you take a look at this diamond bracelet I would like? It seems it is not in my reach, I would like you to kindly reach it for me with your nice, long arms." Juri asked kindly. She was not stalling at all. She was really going to buy a diamond bracelet.**

"**Zero!" Yuki yelled as she ran towards him. Everyone was looking at them.**

"**That girl sure is loud." a woman randomly said and Zero glared at her.**

"**Yuki… I'm so happy to see you." he admitted, holding her in his arms.**

"**Oh Zero…," she smiled happily, we need to hide. I want to tell you something."**

"**Oh. Okay." he just responded happily. They held hands. Yori was looking happily.**

"**Told you she'd be here…." Yagari laughed.**

"**That was just a coincidence." Zero disagreed.**

"**What?" Yuki asked.**

"**Oh, nothing." Zero told.**

"**Can you leave us alone?" Zero demanded.**

"**Oh alright…" Yagari asked.**

"**And you didn't see anything." Yuki said. Yagari sensei nodded.**

**The two lovers walked and sat down outside calmly.**

"**Zero, why do you want to keep hidden form Kaname?" Yuki brought up.**

"**Yuki…"**

"**Zero! Tell me! I know there is something!"**

"**Yuki, there is nothing wrong." Zero lied.**

"**Then come with me so he can see you!" Yuki threatened, but wasn't going to do that anyway.**

"**Yuki.."**

"**You don't trust me?"**

"**I want you to stay quiet and promise me you will not say a word.." Zero was serious.**

"**I promise Zero!" Yuki promised.**

"**Yuki.. I don't want you telling Kaname anything, because then he will assume that you are seeing me."**

"**Okay! Just tell me!"**

"**He said that if I ever followed you," he paused, "He would kill our baby."**

**Yuki's eyes were getting watery.**

"**No.. He can't kill my baby!" she wept, tears coming out of her eyes.**

"**Yuki, that's why I didn't want to tell you."**

"**Zero, this isn't our child's fault!" she sobbed.**

"**Yuki, please keep quiet."**

"**Don't worry Zero, I will…….. I promised."**

"**Thank you. Please don't worry. If he ever tries to kill our baby. He will kill me instead."**

"**No Zero! I don't want to lose any of you! I just wouldn't be able to handle it!"**

"**Yuki.. I'm sorry…"**

"**No. Don't be…"**

"**But he would never hurt you. So don't cry anymore." he started, wiping away her tears.**

"**You're right." Yuki smiled, and pressed her lips onto his.**

"**How are you feeling right now?" he asked, looking down at her stomach.**

"**Oh, I'm fine, just getting cravings…. I am craving dirt… That's not good." she whined.**

"**Thank you for being careful these passed months." **

"**Of course Zero. My mom has been helping me."**

"**That's great," he reached into his pocket, "Here."**

**He put turquoise colored bow on the side of her hair, and she loved it.**

"**Aww! Zero! You didn't have to!" she squealed.**

"**I wanted to," he smiled lightly, "You look very pretty."**

**Yuki blushed, and hugged Zero really tight.**

"**I really wanted to see you today…" she brought up.**

"**Me too." he answered. He took off her cardigan and started kissing her shoulder gently, knowing very well about her sensitive skin. Yuki kept blushing and giggling. His hand was on her stomach, and he was sort of tickling her. He sniffed her hair, and it was that smell of cherry blossoms that got him going. But he wouldn't do anything at the moment. They looked into each other's eyes with love.**

"**Ugh!" Zero fell to the ground. Oh no! It was that thirst!**

"**Zero! Drink my blood!"**

"**No!," he coughed, "Just give me a second."**

**Yuki gave him a few minutes and he calmed down.**

"**This is the first time it has ever gone away.." he surprisingly claimed.**

"**Zero, next time drink my blood."**

"**Dumb girl," he paused, "You're pregnant. I don't want to affect the baby."**

"**You're right." she sighed. It appears that Midori caught up and saw Zero and Yuki together. She couldn't stand it. **

"**That is her?," she thought, "She's so pretty! Damn! No wonder he likes her.."**

"**Yuki, I really love you." he blurted out.**

"**Me too Zero."**

**Midori was pissed. She needed a really, really, really good plan.**

**A/N: Well, I really hoped you liked that, and please take the time to review this magnificent story that mostly takes up my homework time! (:**


	9. The Kidnapping, Part 1

When Fate is Betrayed

A/N: Before typing this chapter, I got pissed. What the hell? The chapter before this is trippy as hell! I put bars to separate the settings! Sorry Yasnky! Something went really wrong! And also the freakin font! I SWEAR I DID NOT BOLD IT! What the hell? I am not mad at any of my readers but at myself! DAMN! Well, whatever. I apologize for all that, really, I didn't know it turned out that way. Really… Sorry… Anyway, I know people are asking me when the baby will be born.. Okay, I know that I am not putting that yet, but there are a few more events that I want to put. It will be interesting! I have a good imagination! AND LET ME TELL YOU, IT WILL BE AN AWESOME STORY. Especially THE PARTS WHERE MIDORI GETS JEALOUS. I know I left off on one place, I am speeding up time…. Yeah, I talk too much… Enjoy.

Chapter 9: The kidnapping: Part 1

Midori angrily looked at Zero and Yuki making out. If that's what he's doing to her now, then what has he might've done when they were…. Doing it.. She thought.

"Zero…. Thank you for telling me.." Yuki sighed.

"Yuki, I didn't want to hurt you or the kid…" he answered, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Zero." she said his name.

"Yuki, don't worry about it. We are going to keep this hidden from Kaname and anyone else."

"I know…"

"I don't want any problems.." he whispered.

"You're right. Did Kaname threaten that he would kill you as well?" she asked.

"…….Yes." He sadly answered.

"He wants to kill both of you. Oh no… Zero, I wouldn't let that happen!" she cried.

"Of course you wouldn't." he agreed.

Midori couldn't stand it. The way he held Yuki, it was so romantic and gentle. She wished it was her, who was pregnant with his child and holding her. She started crying. She couldn't help but watch both of the together, knowing they actually had a good future together.

Midori just ran away, back to the association.

**Back with Juri and everyone else**

"Where is Yuki?" Kaname asked.

"I Haven't seen her…" Juri sighed.

"She's always leaving." the chairman complained.

"Oh, my. What do you think Yuki's baby will be? A boy or a girl?" Juri asked happily.

"I think it will be a… I don't know." the chairman guessed. Juri just smiled.

"You know, she is three months. With our abilities, we should know by the next month." Kaname spoke. Everyone nodded.

**With Zero and yuki**

"Zero… I have to go. My mom is probably worrying about me, and it's getting late." she sadly admitted.

"When will I see you again?" he asked.

"Um…. I'll tell you online." she answered.

"Bye Yuki." he said and kissed her lips. She happily kissed him back, not wanting to pull away.

Yuki ran back to her mom.

"Where were you?" she asked worriedly.

"I was with Yori." Yuki lied.

"Okay, just tell me next time." Juri smiled.

"Sorry mom."

"It's alright. We're leaving."

And so they left. Yuki was happy that she saw Zero.

**At the Vampire Hunter's Association**

"Zero is in to midgets with small boobs!" Midori yelled. Everyone was looking at her and began crowding around her.

"What?" the gossipers yelled.

"I saw his girlfriend! Ugh.. She's pretty!" Midori sadly yelled.

"Hey, don't say that, I bet you are a lot prettier…" one of them convinced.

"No, if you look at her, you will think she is pretty too."

"Oh."

Zero came in through the door and everyone was looking at him.

"Why the hell are you all staring at me?" he shouted. Everyone got scared but wouldn't stop looking at him.

"Because…" Midori covered her mouth.

"Because you are a good leader." she bluffed.

"Bull shit. You're a really bad liar." he sighed and went to the elevator.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yagari.

"I forgot something." Zero answered.

"Oh."

"What color is her hair?"

"She's a brunette." Midori answered.

"Really?"

"She looks like a grade schooler!" Midori laughed, pretending to be happy.

In his office, Zero just stood there and grabbed his laptop charger, that he forgot. He wanted to continue talking to Yuki. He Didn't even know that Midori saw them together.

**1 month later**

Yuki was laying there on her bed when her mom knocked.

"Yuki, may I come in?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Yuki, now that you are four months pregnant, that means that I can check your baby's gender.

"Oh! Yay!"

So Juri put her hand on Yuki's belly and concentrated.

"Oh Yuki! it's a girl!"

"Yay! I always wanted a girl!" she jumped up.

So they shared the news with the chairman. Kaname had business to take care of, and Yuriko was at school.

"Oh! How cute!" the chairman jumped up and down. Yuki was really happy. She couldn't wait to tell Zero.

Later that day..

Yuki was on her way to Yuka's school to pick her up. She was walking calmly, remembering what her mom told her a while ago.

"_Yuki, will you go pick up Yuka? I have to stay here and water the garden. I also have to get started on the food." Juri explained._

"_Sure, I'll go!" Yuki happily smiled._

"_Thanks, ever since I heard of that rapist around town, I just didn't want Yuka walking home alone."_

"_I understand." Yuki spoke as she walked out the door._

Yuki just sighed happily. She was wearing a pale red colored t-shirt and a black skirt that was kind of like a tutu, still short and cute. She liked her new high tops that were converse. They were the color of her skirt.

As she walked, Yori ran to her.

"Yuki!" she happily yelled.

"Yori!" Yuki greeted.

"So, how's everything?"

"Fine, ugh.. This morning I was vomiting like crazy…" Yuki sighed.

"Oh, Yuki, don't worry, it's normal."

"I guess."

"Heh." Yori laughed.

"Yori, do I look fat?" Yuki asked.

"Just because you are four months pregnant doesn't mean you are fat."

"Well, it's kind of barely noticeable." Yuki giggled, softly poking her belly.

"Well, if someone takes a quick glance at you, they will still see it."

"Oh.. I have to stop wearing those 'slim t-shirts'."

"But it's none of their business.." Yori supported.

"I guess you're right." Yuki smiled.

"Yori, I'm going to have a girl!" Yuki exclaimed!

"Congrats Yuki!" she yelled and they hugged happily.

"How do you think he will react?" she asked.

"He will be happy!" Yuki answered.

They were still walking

**Back at home**

"Well, aren't you happy? What will they name her?" asked the chairman.

"I think they will both decide on that." Juri answered. Then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" the chairman yelled. So he walked to the door and opened it. It was Zero!

"Zero!" he yelled happily, giving him a hug. Zero immediately pulled away from him as fast as he could.

"Is Yuki there?" he asked.

"Oh, she went somewhere. She'll be right back." chairman cross answered.

"Hello, I am Yuki's mother Juri. You must be Zero. Wow, he is very good looking for Yuki." Juri giggled.

Zero ignored her, for he knew she was a pureblood.

"Zero, you shouldn't be mad at her. Shizuka was the one that killed your parents, not her."

"You're right…" he answered, looking down.

"I'm Juri." she smiled, fully understanding everything.

"I'm Zero."

"Glad to meet you," she smiled, "Yuki has exciting news for you."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Oh, she'll tell you.." Juri laughed.

"How's Yuki?" Zero asked, concerned.

"She's been vomiting lately, but she's fine, and very happy." Juri said.

"That's great." he spoke.

"How did you come here?" she asked.

"Yuki told me that Kaname would be gone for a week." Zero said. He already knew Yuki told her mom. Yuki's mom was actually nice, he thought.

**Back to Yuki and Yori at Yuka's school**

"So where are you going?" Yuki asked.

"I have to pick up my brother and sister." Yori answered.

"Mona and Shiro?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah. They're in the same grade." Yori sighed.

"Cool." Yuki sighed.

And so they made it there, and stood waiting.

"Well, we are 7 minutes early." Yori said, looking at her phone. A lot of women were staring at Yuki. She didn't really notice, but then when she did, that scared her a little.

"Why are they looking at me?" she whispered embarrassed.

"Oh Yuki, ignore them.." Yori spoke.

"Well, fine then…" she sighed.

"Oh my god… I am so annoyed." Yori complained.

"Why?" Yuki asked.

"Well, because there is always a guy standing outside my house like at two in the morning! It's disturbing.." Yori sighed.

"That's not good," Yuki said, "He could be a rapist or something."

"Yeah, I know. But he doesn't leave…." Yori sighed.

"Uh… Just don't get out of your house.."

"Yeah, my mom said that too." Yori answered.

**At the house**

"So, how's life?" asked the chairman.

"Boring, and weird. I have to get used to it…" Zero sighed.

"You liked living with Yuki at the academy?"

"Yeah, now it's boring at some weird women don't stop checking me out…" He complained.

"Well, because you are a good looking son if mine." the chairman smiled.

"I'm not your son." Zero corrected.

"You are like one to me."

"Well, I'm not."

"Okay, okay…," the chairman sighed, "How's work as the association's president?"

"People make it such a big deal when it's all just meetings and paperwork and ordering around."

"Oh, well, it's tough."

"No it's not. Living without Yuki is tough." Zero admitted.

"Yuki always tells me how she misses picking on you." Juri smiled.

"Oh. Really?" Zero was blushing a little.

"Yeah, she always talks about you and the old days at the academy." Juri answered.

"I sure miss those days…"

"Zero, you always skipped class." the chairman brought up.

"I know."

"You could've had a GPA of 4.00!"

"I know that. Class was boring."

"See, there's the problem," the chairman sighed, "You are smart, but you don't show up in class."

"I could care less…" Zero yawned.

"You know, you haven't changed Zero."

"You haven't changed either."

Juri just looked at them both.

"Have you kissed Yuki lately?" asked the chairman.

"Why do you care?" Zero blurted.

"Oh, I just wanted to see a reaction."

"Well, it worked." Zero admitted.

"Nice!," chairman Cross smiled, "Do you think Yuki will be alright alone?"

"I saw Yori catching up with her. Of course she'll be fine." Juri happily sighed.

**Back With Yuki and Yori**

The bell rang, and some kids were walking out happily, that school was out.

"I like your skirt Yuki." Yori complimented.

"Thanks!" Yuki smiled. Then, some kids went up to them.

"Yori, I have detention." Shiro spoke quickly.

Shiro was a bot with brown hair that was in his eyes, but he puts it to the side. He likes to wear skinny jeans, so he can fit in with everyone else. And he usually got in trouble. Because of his rebellious nature, he always got in fights with other boys.

"Why am I not surprised.." Yori sighed.

"Yeah, the teacher just let me tell you, but I have to go back in the classroom!"

"Why did he get detention?" Yori asked Mona.

"He beat up this kid for calling him Inkydonsky." Mona answered.

Mona was a young girl who was still ten years old, because her birthday was in December, when Shiro's was in January. She always tied her hair in two ponytails. She was one of the top students that rarely got in trouble. She was Yuka's best friend. She was the total opposite of Shiro, for she was obedient.

"Tell mom to pick me up at three!" he yelled, running back in.

"He's only a fifth grader and he gets in fights…." Yori sighed.

"Haha! I'm older than him!" yelled Yuka.

"Can we go now?" asked Mona. She was tried of standing there.

"Oh yeah." Yuka said.

"I wish I went to the academy." Yuki sighed.

"Me too," Yori paused, "But it closed for a weird reason.."

"Too many level E's were around there, well they still are." Yuki answered.

"Zero told you?" Yori asked.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki lied. Yori knew what she meant. She didn't want Yuka finding about them.

"Sorry!"

"Its cool!"

Then, as they were walking, the bushes were shaking. Not only that, but Yuki felt a weird presence. She looked around and out of no where a level E popped up.

"My my, You are all beautiful!" he yelled.

"Oh god! it's that pervert from months ago!" Yuki screamed. The widn was blowing her skirt, and from her thigh, her artemis was tied and seen. She took it out and was ready to hit that level E.

"She's armed!" Yuka yelled.

"Yuki! Don't do it! You can't! You're pregnant!" Yori cried.

"I have to protect you guys!" she yelled. She was running towards the level E, but suddenly her body felt really weak. She couldn't take it. She was falling.

"Don't touch her!" Mona yelled. And then the enemy scratched her and drank her blood!

"Ouch!" she yelled, and she started crying because of that.

"Leave my sister and best friend alone!" Yuka yelled and kicked him.

"Your kicks suck!" he yelled evily, and laughed. Yuki smacked him with her artemis.

"Youch!"

"Yuki! Are you alright?" Yori yelled.

"Just, a little weak.." Yuki murmured.

"No! Just stop!" Yori cried, holding Yuki. Then the evil one grabbed Yuki's foot and brought her to the ground with him.

"Leave me alone!" Yuki screamed. People that were at the school were panicking.

"Call the police!" one woman yelled.

"If you call the police, the baby is dead!" he laughed, getting Yuki by the arms.

"Don't touch me!" she kicked him. Everyone was looking at Yuki.

"That girl sure is strong." someone yelled.

"No!" he knocked her out and got her.

"Yuki!" Yori yelled.

"I am taking her someplace far so I can enjoy her all to myself!" he choked. He ran with Yuki and kicked a man out of his car and drove it like a drunk man.

"We better get Zero!" Yori cried.

"I'm telling my mom!" Yuka yelled, crying.

"Let's go!" Mona yelled.

They ran home as fast as they can, not knowing where he had taken Yuki.

A/N: Hi! I know I left off at a cliffhanger! Review if you want me to continue! (: And yes, it will be good! Please review! I can't wait for your reviews!


	10. The Kidnapping, Part 2

When Fate is Betrayed

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! Keep reviewing! I know you are all impatient about the baby, but don't worry! I am impatient too, but I want the months to go by not rushed, but okay… So, please don't get mad about that! (: Everyone was like "Oh! A cliffhanger!" and I am like "Yes!" Here, it will be solved!

Chapter 10: The Kidnapping Part 2

Yuka, Yori, and Mona ran to the house as fast as they could, not being aware of anything else around them. Mona was getting tired, so Yori just grabbed her arm and ran along.

As they ran in the house, the door immediately burst open. Everyone looked up.

"Yuki has been kidnapped!" Yuka breathed heavily.

"They went in a car!" Mona cried.

"Save her!" Yori yelled. Zero was the first one to run out.

"Oh no! Yuki!" Juri worriedly cried. She was so scared. She didn't want to lose the daughter that she barely knew. The chairman ran as well.

"I got the license plate number!" Yori yelled and showed it to them.

"We can track this down on our own!" the chairman quickly yelled as he took a device out of his pocket.

"What is that for?" Zero asked in an angry tone.

"I got this from the association because of what is happening now. Since Level E's are disguising as humans." he explained as he went in the car.

"Who gave it to you?" he questioned.

"Toga Yagari."

"What the hell? And he didn't give me one?" Zero shouted and got in the car.

"It says here that… In the woods?" the chairman yelled.

"That's far!" Juri cried.

"We won't make it!" Yuka yelled.

"Shut up!" Zero yelled.

"Yori, go home, we'll take care of Yuki and we will bring her back for sure!" Juri worriedly smiled. She was very positive and always looked on the bright side.

"Okay!" was Yori's answer.

"I know where the woods is located!" the chairman luckily knew. So he started driving over the speed limit. Juri knew that Zero was really worried. She saw it in his eyes, and she felt really bad. Yuka was worried too.

**With Yuki and the kidnapper**

The car stopped near a river, it was an empty place.

Yuki was knocked out, and the evil pervert took a good look at her.

"Oh, what a poor child, that will have to die before being born. I guess I get to enjoy two people!" he laughed, as he got a rope and tied Yuki's hands. She was unconscious, the artemis still tied to her thigh.

"Oh! I wonder how her feet look…." he sighed happily. That evil man had a foot fetish. He took her shoes off and her socks off, then Yuki regained consciousness.

"Ugh….," she looked around and saw him touching her feet, "Don't touch me!"

"Oh, come on, you know you like it.." he sighed, putting his hand in her skirt.

"Stop it!" she yelled.

"You only like it when he touches you, why not me?"

"You're a pervert!," she yelled, "And you stalk me! Why would I like you?"

"Oh, you're a feisty one. I like my girls feisty.." he grinned.

Yuki just glared at him.

"Now shut up and let me bite you. Or maybe, I will hump you until you break first!"

"Stop!"

**Back with Zero and the others**

Still knowing where they were going, the chairman was driving at the correct speed.

"Can't you drive faster? It's a single road!" yelled Juri.

"Alright!" he yelled and drove faster. They were going at a speed over 90 miles!

"This is too fast!" Yuka yelled.

"Hang in there Yuki." Zero said to himself, his head down. Yuka sadly looked at him. It made her sad that he felt that way. She already knew that he was Yuki's boyfriend. She promised not to tell.

"Juri, read me what the navigation system says!" Chairman Cross asked.

"It says we are closer, but the rest of the location is faint. it's running low on battery!" She yelled.

"Who's that guy out there?" Yuka asked.

"Maybe we can ask him!" Zero coughed.

"Zero, you and me ask him."

Before the car stopped, Zero opened the door and jumped out.

"Zero! That is dangerous!" he yelled but Zero ignored him.

There was a guy there, he was standing there and smoking. Zero kept coughing, for he couldn't stand the smell of smoke.

"Have you seen a… what color was the car Yuka?" asked the chairman.

"It was blue."

"Have you seen a blue car around here that was driving at an uncontrollable speed?" the chairman kindly asked.

"I don't know…. Have I?" he grinned as he puffed out smoke. Zero just grabbed him by the collar and was going to yell at him.

"We aren't playing around here you moron! Have you seen a blue car dammit?" Zero yelled.

"Yes! Yes I saw it! It drove through here and into that land near the river, just turn left and it's right there!" he yelled scared.

Zero just dropped him and walked back to the car.

"That guy is scary!" he yelled, but the chairman ignored him.

The car they were in was following the directions that man said, and they were closer and closer.

**Back with Yuki and the kidnapper**

"Stop touching my legs!" Yuki cried, shedding tears because he wouldn't stop.

"Oh, come on, you like you it. Admit it!"

Yuki just kicked him right in the face. He fell back and was knocked out.

"Ha ha!" Yuki yelled, but then the car trunk closed. Apparently, the level E didn't turn off the brakes, so the car was going by itself, into the river.

She felt the car move and remembered there was a river.

"Oh no! Help! Help!" she screamed as loud as she could. The water was sinking to her.

The car stopped and Zero heard Yuki screaming.

"Help! I'm going to die! Someone help me!" she yelled.

Zero immediately ran into the water. Juri, the chairman, and Yuka got out of the car.

"Yuki!" Zero yelled.

"Zero? Help me!" she cried. Zero opened the trunk of the car with his strong arms and saw Yuki. He lifted her and she started coughing like crazy.

"Zero….," she weakly winced, "It's so cold…"

"Yuki, it's alright now," He gently put her on the ground and put his jacket around her, "I am going to kill that level E."

Juri hugged Yuki and untied her.

"Yuki! Are you alright?" she cried.

"I'm fine.." she lied.

Zero grabbed the level E vampire by the hair, and he woke up.

"Youch! Watch it!" he yelled but then he saw Zero and got scared.

"Don't you ever touch her with your filthy hands you dirty vampire!," Zero spat, pointing the gun to his head, "You didn't only hurt her, but also the child she is carrying! What you did is unforgivable!"

"Well, I guess my time is up. You're a lucky guy, to have such a nice girl. But she should really get her boobs fixed…"

"Shut the hell up!" Zero yelled and shot his head more than once. The enemy turned into dust. Yuki was standing up, but then she fell to the ground, but Zero caught her on time.

"Yuki, are you alright?" he asked.

"I… I.." she couldn't hold the tears and stared crying really loud. Zero just held her gently and kissed her forehead.

"I thought I lost you guys." he whispered.

"You saved us.." she whispered back.

"Yuki.. I have to check if your baby is still alive." Juri sighed worried.

"Oh okay!"

"But first, you have to relax every muscle in your body, that way I can get an accurate response." She put her hand on the bump that had just gotten bigger.

"Yuki, you need to relax," Juri required, "I know you're tense because of what just happened, but this is for the sake of the little one."

"She's right Yuki, I got you." Zero said.

"I can't relax!" She yelled, her whole body shaking.

"Yuki…." she sighed.

"Take a deep breath." the chairman seriously said.

Yuki took a deep breath and relaxed. Juri smiled.

"Oh thank goodness!" she sighed in relief.

"She's alive?" Yuki exclaimed.

"Yes.." Juri smiled.

"She?" Zero exclaimed.

"It's a girl!" Yuki smiled. Zero smiled too.

"Oh Yuki.!" he said and out his hand on their daughter.

"I hope it doesn't bother you that she is a girl." Yuki sighed.

"Why would that bother me? I don't care whether she's a girl or boy. I just want her to stay healthy and safe." he admitted. That didn't bother him one bit.

"Your dad saved us! aren't you happy? You probably can't hear me…"

"Yuki, of course she can hear you." the chairman smiled.

"You're a strong little one." Zero spoke softly.

"You are lucky to have a dad like the one you have now." Yuki smiled, talking to her baby.

"Yuki…." Zero looked up.

"Well, to me, you are the luckiest little girl, because you will have Yuki as your mom." Zero commented back. Yuki just smiled, and so did everyone else.

"Everyone, we will keep all of this a secret. Zero never came here, and Yuki never got kidnapped." Juri said.

"Well okay." Yuka smiled.

"Yes, because if I tell him Yuki got kidnapped, he will start telling me things. I am far too busy to hear him." Juri smiled.

"We should really go, Yuki might catch a cold." Zero explained.

"You're right!," Juri yelled, "When we get home, you will take a shower and I will make you something to eat!"

"Thank you Mom," Yuki smiled, "Thank you Zero."

Zero carried Yuki into the car. She sat right next to him and they were hugging each other, her still wearing his jacket.

Yuka looked at both of them. She was a little jealous of Yuki, because Zero was hot.

"I love you Zero." Yuki whispered in his ear.

"I love you to… I hate living without you."

Yuki just smiled. Juri turned to look at them every once in a while, and saw them snuggling together. She saw that Zero's hand was on her belly and they were whispering things to each other.

"I was really off guard there." Yuki sighed.

"Sorry I wasn't able to save you earlier." he apologized.

"Don't worry about it." she answered.

When they got home, the first thing that Yuki did, was run out of the car, limping.

"Yuki?" Zero yelled running after her.

"I'm fine Zero! don't exaggerate!" she laughed. Yori came and hugged Yuki

"Yuki!" she yelled happily.

"Yori!"

"I thought you were going to die!"

"I didn't.. Thanks to Zero." Yuki smiled.

"Is she alright too?"

"Yes! She's still alive." Yuki answered, looking down at her tummy.

"That's great Yuki! I was so worried!"

Zero just looked at Yuki. He saw she was barefoot.

"Yuki, go take a shower." Zero demanded kindly, blushing.

"You aren't my dad!" Yuki laughed.

"I'm being serious…"

"Yuki. Go before you catch a cold," Juri paused, "Come on in everyone. You too Yori."

Yuki walked upstairs, her hair still wet and her legs shaking.

"Oh my god.. Yuki sure is crazy." Yori sighed.

"Why?" the chairman and Zero asked simultaneously.

"When that vampire came up to us, she grabbed her weapon and was fighting with it."

"What?" Zero, Juri, and the chairman yelled.

"Oh my… Yuki needs to start being much more careful! The baby is growing and she acts like it's nothing…" Juri complained.

"That's what I tell her!" Zero yawned.

"I read Yuki's diary." Yuka laughed.

"What dies it say?" Zero and Yori asked.

"It just talks about the days when she was at the academy and… oh.. There's thins one page…." Yuka grinned looking at Zero.

"I don't want to hear it…" Zero sighed.

"Is it romantic?" Yori asked.

"Well, yes, romantically in the physical way…" she slowly said. Zero's face turned red and he just looked away.

"Yuka, would you like it if someone looked through your personal things?" Juri asked.

"Ugh.."

"I don't think so. Stop talking about Yuki's personal things. And stop embarrassing Zero, his face is burning!"

Juri was giggling.

**With Yuki**

As the shower water hit Yuki, she felt instant relief.

"That's better…" she said to herself.

**Back with everyone else**

"I sure miss the academy…" Yori smiled sadly.

"Me too. But those girls were really annoying.." Zero admitted.

"You like Yuki!" Yori sang.

"Who likes you?" Zero asked offensively.

"Aw!," Yori laughed softly punching his arm, "You're mean."

"You guys are weird." Yuka sighed.

"I'll be nice today…" Zero said, because he was going to talk back. But he didn't.

Yuki walked downstairs wearing a pair of purple shorts and a white maternity sized shirt.

"Are you crazy?" Zero yelled.

"What happened?" Yuki asked.

"You fought with the vampire in the condition you're in?"

"Zero. Don't be mad.."

"I'm not mad! I'm just worried about you.. You need to be careful. I'm sorry, but you have a baby inside you that needs a lot of care. And you need to be careful for your sake too." he explained.

"Zero… I know."

"If you know, then why did you do that?" he asked.

"I needed to protect everyone."

"That's a bad excuse." Juri jumped in.

"I'm sorry…" Yuki looked down.

"I'm sorry for yelling." Yuki embraced her.

"I…. didn't do anything.." Juri sighed.

"Good one!" laughed Chairman Cross.

"Thanks! Yuki, I made you something, so eat up." she said.

Zero sat right next to Yuki.

"Zero, would you like something?" Juri asked kindly.

"No thanks." Zero responded politely. She just smiled. Then, Zero's phine, that he barely remembered he had, rang.

"Hello?" he said.

"Zero. It's Midori."

"How the hell did you get my number?" he asked.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go out sometime."

"Why are you interrupting me? I'm with Yuki, and no." he straight out rejected.

"But Zero!" she yelled.

"You don't even know me, and yet, you still want to go on a date with me?"

"Fine, I'll leave you alone, I'm sorry…"

"Bye." he said.

"Who was that?" Yuki asked.

"It's this one chick from work who wont stop hitting on me."

"Oh, Yagari has told me about her." the Chairman said.

"Yeah…"

"You have an iphone and you didn't tell me?" Yuki exclaimed.

"I got it last month and my sensei bought it for me.." he explained.

"Why is your wallpaper of me?" Yuki questioned and then giggled.

"Oh…." Zero was quiet.

"That's so sweet!" Yori awwed.

"Hey I'm leaving Yuki! Bye!"

"Bye Yori!"

Yori left.

"Zero, I'm going upstairs." she smiled, grabbing him by the hand.

"Yuki, I don't want a relationship with any other girl but you." he randomly said.

"Why are you saying that now?" she giggled.

"Because you might think something about that phone call."

"Of course not Zero. I trust you." she smiled, taking him to her room.

Her room was calm and neat. He actually liked it. She was laying on the bed.

"Zero, remember when I used to pat your head until you fell asleep?" she recalled.

"Yeah."

"Can I do that to you right now?" she asked.

"Yeah." he was laying on the bed and she was gently patting his silver hair. She loved doing that. It reminded her of those sweet olden days that would never come back.

Zero ended up hugging Yuki.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, kissing her shoulder.

"Yes." she smiled, and kissed his neck. She wouldn't dare to leave a hicky, although she was tempted to.

Before they knew it, they were making out, looking into each other's eyes.

"Stay with me for the night." Yuki whispered.

"I will."

So they went to sleep. The moon shined on both of them. Yuki fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning, Zero woke up, and sadly had to leave.

"Yuki, I have to go."

"Zero…. Okay…" she sighed. He kissed her and her stomach and left. She was sad, but considerate that he had to go to work. She was happy that he had saved her, over all.

A/N: Okay! Next chapter, Midori is going to get jealous! I hope you review! Thank you for reviewing! Keep up with that!


	11. Midori Gets Out of Control

When Fate is Betrayed

A/N: I am so happy that you guys reviewed! I know everyone wants Midori to get jealous! ME TOO! Anyway, I should really stop blabbing… For those who actually read my authors note… Thank you, because that way, you get a better understanding! I talk too much.. Don't get mad at me… And review! ( : I AM SO SORRY FOR UPDATING LATE. I HATE MATH HOMEWORK!

Chapter 11: Midori gets out of control

2 more months have passed, and Yuki just sat there on her swivel chair. She was emailing Zero, and waiting for his response…

Zero and Yuki emailing each other.

Zero: So where are you going today?

Yuki: Yeah, I am going to get a pregnancy ultrasound test..

Zero: Oh, that thing when you get a picture?

Yuki: Yeah…

Zero: That is so awesome… I wish I could go. Work is getting on my back. Give me a break.. ):

Yuki: Zero…

Zero: don't worry about it.

Yuki: Can I visit you today at your work?

Zero: If you want…

Yuki: Fine! I will (:

Zero: You don't have to.

Yuki: I want to!

Zero: Fine, just be careful.

Yuki: I'll go later today!

Zero: Okay.

Yuki: Zero, I gotta go.. ):

Zero: Oh okay.. ):

Yuki: See ya later!

And so she turned her computer off because she had to go with her mom. Her sisters were coming along too. Juri knocked on the door like always.

"Yuki," she spoke through the door, "May I come in?"

"Sure.."

"Today we are going to see the little baby with those medical ultrasonic waves." Juri smiled.

"I know…" Yuki smiled back.

"Do you want to get a picture for Zero?" she asked.

"Really?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah. I might get charged extra, but that's fine." she smiled.

"Thanks mom!" Yuki smiled. Juri hugged her.

"Of course. Now,… I feel like taking karate lessons…"

Yuki laughed at her mom.

"What?"

"Oh nothing!" Yuki giggled.

"Wow, that is a nice bow you're wearing…."

"Zero gave it to me.." Yuki blushed.

"Oh.." Juri grinned.

"Yeah…." was Yuki's response.

"Come on, let's get going." Juri said, and Yuki went with her.

**At the association**

Zero was in his office just sitting there, because he was done with all his paperwork. Midori knocked.

"Zero, here are the files you asked for.." she assured.

"Right, thanks." he answered dully. She smiled at him but he didn't seem to notice.

Midori wouldn't leave. Zero looked up.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Oh sorry!" she ran out. She was as sad and mad as ever.

"Its all because of that ugly bitch Yuki!" she cried.

"Oh, don't worry babe…" one of the other ladies encouraged.

"He was kicking me out."

"Its not your fault. He is very stressed out because of work. He has far more work than you.."

"That's true." Midori understood.

**Back with Yuki**

Yuki was in the waiting roof reading a magazine article about a girl who died giving birth. She was getting scared, so she was better off finding a better one that didn't involve anything like that…

"Yuki Cross." they called her name and she went to the room with Juri, Yuka and Yuriko. They decided to come along.

As Yuki was laying there, some lady that looked like she was nice came and said Hi.

"Hello." Juri greeted.

"Well, why don't we get started." she smiled. She put a certain get on Yuki's belly and Yuki just laughed because it tickled.

"Very immature teen mothers…" the lady said.

"Excuse me?" Juri shot back.

"Nothing!" she responded. Yuki just looked around the room.

Then on the small monitor, a little infant appeared.

"It's small." was all Yuka said.

"She's small." Yuki corrected.

"You know, teen mothers are very irresponsible. Going in bed with anyone." the lady sighed.

"Are you calling my daughter a slut?" Juri questioned.

"Well, she's too young to be having sex… Low self-esteem.. It takes over most girls, and let's any man treat them like trash…"

"Why don't you shut up and stick with doing your work instead of criticizing people you don't know?" Juri shot back.

"Alright then." she answered and Yuki just stayed quiet.

**At the association**

Zero walked through the hallway because he needed to research something in the files. All he was thinking of was his child, and how she would be. He couldn't wait until she was born. Midori saw him, so she got in his way on purpose and he bumped into her.

"Ow!" she faked.

"Are you okay? Sorry, I'm just spacing out." he admitted.

"It's alright," she smiled, "Where are you going?"

"To look at some files. I need the information." he answered.

"You seem really anxious." she giggled.

"I'm not, just thinking of the future." he said dully.

"Zero, please don't be mean to me…" she sighed.

"Sorry, I've been in a bad mood lately. It's just that, I haven't been able to talk with my girlfriend these passed months because of work. I was mad about that." Midori felt a pain in her heart as he said these words.

"Oh, it's fine. Your girlfriend is expecting a child, right?" she asked.

"Who told you?"

"Toga Yagari. There isn't anything wrong with that." she sadly spoke.

"Well, he's right about that. 3 more months." Zero happily sighed.

Midori smiled back, but a touch of jealousy still lingering through her aura. Zero obviously sensed it, but he didn't seem to be interested.

**Back with Yuki**

A little infant appeared on the screen.

"Look Yuki, she's alive for sure." squealed Yuriko.

"I know…" she smiled. Juri was looking at the lady closely, seeing if she did anything wrong.

"So how does your boyfriend feel about the child?" asked Yuriko.

"He's really happy, and he can't wait…" Yuki smiled.

"That's cool. That is one guy many girls will never find," she responded, "Damn, I need to put new rubber bands around my braces…"

"Just put them on here." Juri suggested.

"You know one thing about getting braces?, never get the color black, or else it will look like you have shit on your teeth." Yuriko sighed. Yuka and Yuki started laughing.

"You girls are so weird!" Juri playfully said.

"How do you think the baby will look?" asked Yuka.

"I am not sure… Will she look like me, or him?" Yuki asked herself, saying it out loud.

"What will you name her?" asked Juri.

"I think I want to decide that with him.." Yuki answered.

"Well, that seems like a great idea Yuki!" Juri smiled.

"She is smaller than usual because it's only been six months. Would you like one image?" the lady asked.

"I would like 2 images." Juri demanded.

"For who will the other one be?"

"Why do you care?" Yuki blurted out, everyone was looking at her.

"I am so sorry!" Yuki yelled, looking somewhere else.

The lady just stayed silent and looked at her..

"Alright." the woman got up. Yuki just looked at Juri.

"As soon as it's time to leave, I am running out of here!" Yuki whispered.

"Yuki, you can't run!" Yuka sighed. Yuki stayed quiet, knowing that she was right.

"Here are your images. That's a nice child you will have soon.." the lady bluffed.

Yuki just looked at her, "Thanks?"

As soon as they got out, Juri asked, "Where should we go girls?"

"I want ice cream!" Yuka smiled.

"Mom, is this normal?, I'm craving dirt!" Yuki yelled.

"Oh what?" Juri yelled.

"I want dirt and whip cream!" whined Yuki.

"You're getting ice cream." Juri sighed.

"With whip cream?"

"Yes, with whip cream." Juri giggled.

"Yay!" Yuki cheered.

**At the association**

"Who wants to play M.A.S.H?" asked one of the ladies.

"Me!" yelled Shiori, Midori's friend.

Zero walked by them and was going to enter his office, but then Midori tapped his shoulder.

"Zero, are you in a bad mood?" she asked.

"Not really.." he said.

"Oh, would you like to get some coffee?" she asked.

"If you want." He responded. He for sure didn't like her the way he liked Yuki.

"Sure!" she was going to grab his arm, but he thought fast and put his arm behind his head.

"Damn… He's smart.." she thought to herself.

When they got there, they were sitting together. She was looking in his eyes when all he thought about was Yuki.

"Zero? Why are you always so dull and shy?" she asked him.

"Why do you care?"

"I know it's all about your past, but.._!" she was cut off.

"You're always talking about that! You say you feel sorry! If you really feel sorry, then just stop talking about it!"

She stayed silent.

"Sorry… I'm such a jerk…"

"No." she said.

He just stayed quiet.

"Zero, an incident has happened and we need you to solve it with your orders." Yagari interrupted. Zero immediately got up.

"Sorry." he said to Midori.

She sadly looked at him, but she wasn't going to give up…

**Back with Yuki**

Yuki found Yori at the ice cream store.

"Yori!" she yelled.

"Yuki!"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine! Just getting slower every now and then." she giggled.

"True.." Yori smiled.

"I'm dancing!" Shiro yelled as he got up on the table.

"Get off of there!" yelled Yori. She was running to get him but she bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry!"

"It's okay!" the girl smiled.

Yori looked back, "Oh no, your ice cream got all over your shirt!"

"No big deal!," she giggled, "My name is Mitsuki! I'm 16."

"Cool! This is my friend Yuki! I'm Yori!"

"We're 16 years old too!" Yuki laughed.

"That's nice. I've seen you before!" Mistuki said to them.

"We went to the same middle school!" Yuki smiled.

"I remember!" Yori smiled.

"We should hang out later today!" Mistuki smiled.

Mitsiki is a young girl with black hair. Her bangs were really thin. She lover wearing little Summer dresses with shorts. She has brown eyes, that are as huge as Yuki's.

**Later that day…**

Yuki, Mitsuki, and Yori were walking through the park. Yuki had told Juri that she was going to visit Zero at the association. She was fine with it and they were on their way. They just wanted to walk through the park first.

It was a pretty hot day. Yuki was wearing a white shirt and black shorts, with her turquoise shoes.

"So, you got pregnant so early.." Mitisuki admitted.

"I know…" was Yuki's response.

They walked and made it there. Yuki had a folder with the picture of their soon to be daughter.

"You guys can wait out here." Yuki said.

"Okay!" Yori and Mitsuki smiled.

Yuki entered the association and everyone was looking at her. She got a little scared and proceeded through the elevator.

In the up floor, the gossipers were there. They were looking at her, and Midori saw her.

"Is Zero there?" Yuki asked them politely.

"Why do you want to know?" they asked, trying to be all cool.

"I have to tell him something." Yuki smiled.

"That's her…" Midori whispered.

"What's your name?" they asked.

"My name is Yuki."

"Yuki what?"

"Yuki Cross?…" she responded slowly and nervously.

"Zero is your boyfriend?"

"Yes?…."

"You're pretty." another one of them spoke.

"Thank you?….." Yuki's eyes showed that she was nervous. Zero came out of his office.

"Zero!" she smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back, and they al got surprised.

Yuki took out the picture from the folder.

"Meet your future daughter!" she exclaimed happily, holding up the picture to him. Zero looked at the picture surprised.

"Yuki…" he spoke, and hugged her tightly. He pressed his lips to hers as he held her delicate hands.

Midori eyes were on fire. Yuki blushed.

"Zero! Not in front of them!" she blushed wildly. He didn't listen and kissed her again, after that, he whispered something in her ear.

"I love you. The both of you." he said out loud.

"Me too." she smiled.

"I'll be right back. I want to put the picture away." he smiled. The gossip girls were like "wow!"

"Okay." Yuki smiled. He went in his office. Midori immediately came uo to her and pinned her to the wall.

"What are you doing!" Yuki yelled.

"Shut up bitch!," she paused, "Hear what I am going to say because I am not going to repeat myself!"

Yuki just nodded.

"You are a wanna be! You little shorty with small boobs! You ugly trash! You think you're so cool just because you are pregnant! Leave Zero alone because I am pretty sure he doesn't like you."

"You're wrong! He told me that he loved me just right now!" Yuki answered. Midori pinched her stomach.

"Ouch. Ugh!" Yuki whimpered in pain. Midori pinched her thin skin, for she was really skinny.

"You better not tell Zero any of this, because… Well, he has work. He is really stressed out. You think being the president of the Vampire Hunter's Association is easy for him?"

Yuki just stayed silent. The other ladies watch, and they were eating popcorn.

"This is good!" one of them said.

"Shh!"

"Answer me!" she demanded and slapped her.

"No! It's not easy for him." Yuki murmured, her head down.

"You better not add to his stress, because he has a life other than you! You make him worry a lot!" Midori told off.

"He worries about me because he loves me." Yuki shot back.

"Shut up! I didn't ask for your opinion!" Midori whispered loudly as he stepped on her foot.

"Ow!" Yuki yelled, but she covered her mouth.

"You better not tell Zero any of this, because that will stress him out, and it will make him angry. Remember Yuki," she paused with an evil grin, "He doesn't deserve so much stress. It makes him tired and cranky…"

"Fine I wont tell him. But just because I don't want him stressing!" Yuki sighed.

"Nothing every happened!" Midori assured and left Yuki on the ground.

Zero came out of his office.

"Yuki, what are you doing on the ground?" Zero asked.

"Nothing.." she lied, looking at Midori.

"Oh." he said.

"Zero, I have to go…" she sighed.

"Why? You just got here." Zero sighed.

"I just remembered that I have to… go somewhere…"

"Yuki, what's wrong?" he questioned.

"Nothing! Don't worry about me!" she smiled.

"Yuki, you're lying!" he yelled.

"Zero.. I'm not. I have to go."

"Fine," he looked sad, "I understand.. Sorry for yelling.."

"It's cool!," she smiled, "Heheheh…"

Zero kiss her lips and she had her eyes opened with a scared look. Midori was mad…

"I'll talk to you later." he sadly sighed.

"Sorry for having to leave…"

"Do you want me to walk you?" he asked.

"No! I'm okay!" She just walked out fast.

"Okay, what did you guys do to her?," he demanded, "I want the truth!"

A/N: I hope you liked that! Please review! I hope you review T_T


	12. Zero Gets Mad

When Fate is Betrayed

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it, and yeah… ZERO WILL BE PISSED! Thank you for being patient, the baby will be born soon! (: I will try my best to keep typing! Wahaha!

Chapter 12: Zero Gets Mad

"I want names." Zero demanded, glaring at each and one of the girls. They were getting scared.

Midori gave them a look that said, "You better not rat me out!"

"Why don't you ask Yuki?" Shiori playfully giggled.

"I'm being serious.." Zero glared. All girls were quiet.

"Zero, we didn't do anything. Yuki is just acting like that because she is trying to make us jealous.." Midori lied.

"That's the worst lie I've ever heard." Zero smirked angrily. He then ran out.

Yuki was outside and almost walking away.

"Yuki, you're shaking." Yori pointed out.

"What happened?" Mitsuki asked.

"You guys will not believe what I tell you!" Yuki softly sighed in a scared tone.

Zero walked through the door and saw Yuki.

"Yuki, come over here for a little. Please?" he calmly said.

"Sure.. What happened?" she questioned.

"Just come with me." he sighed, holding her hand.

"Huh?" Yuki nervously murmured.

"Good thing you didn't leave yet. Right on time.." he spoke.

"Zero, what's wrong?" she asked. They were there with all the other girls and Yuki just gulped as they all glared at her.

"Yuki, what did they do to you? I know something happened."

"Zero-" she was cut off.

"I'm not stupid Yuki… You should know that.." he looked at her.

"Zero…. Nothing happened. Just leave me alone.. Please?" she kindly asked.

"Be honest. You don't trust me? I told you what that damn Kaname told me because I trust you. The last thing I thought was you not trusting me.." he looked down.

"Zero.. Yuki isn't just feeling well.." Midori lied once again.

I have to trust him.. Yuki thought to herself.

"Midori pinned me to the wall and hurt me! She told me mean things and stepped on my foot! She even covered my mouth!" Yuki confessed and ran to hide behind Zero.

"You what?" Zero stormed.

"Zero, I'm sorry!" Midori cried.

"She also threatened me! Oh, I should've not said anything!" Yuki yelled.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Zero put his hand on her head. She

looked away.

"You made him stress over you!" one of the older women yelled to Yuki.

"I'm sorry!" Yuki yelled.

"What a drama queen!" Shiori said about Yuki.

"He's stressed.." another one of them sighed.

"You shut up! I'm not stressed at all because of work! I'm just stressed out about you guys, never leaving me alone!" Zero yelled.

"Then that means you care about us?" Shiori questioned, smiling.

"I only care for two people." Zero answered her. Yuki just smiled.

Midori looked at Zero.

"Don't look at me." Zero ordered. She put his hand on his arm.

"Zero-" she was cut off.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted. Midori started crying. Yuki just looked.

"Zero! I'm sorry!"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." he looked away.

"Yuki, I'm sorry!" she yelled, crying. Yuki just looked at her and started backing away.

"Uh…" was all she said.

Zero just glared at Midori.

"Zero.." Midori sighed.

"I hate you! You always try to do the best you can to make me yours. You even hurt Yuki. Can't you see she's expecting a child? And you just threaten her like that?" he yelled. Now everyone was looking at them.

"Are you mad at me?" Shiori asked, raising her hand.

"Shut up." he yelled.

"Zero. Calm down." Yuki sighed.

"Zero! Please forgive me!" she yelled, with tears still in her eyes.

"Hello no! Apologize to Yuki!" he yelled. Midori came up to Yuki and slapped her across the face.

"Bitch! That stupid baby is your stupid excuse!" she shouted. Yuki just held her cheek in pain, and she was on the floor.

"Yuki! Are you okay?" Zero asked, and she started crying.

"I'm leaving!" she yelled and walked away fast. She crashed on the wall, and all the girls started laughing. Zero tried to stop her from leaving by grabbing her hand. Midori touched Yuki's shoulder, but Zero slapped her hand.

"Don't ever get near her!" Zero yelled.

"Aww, Midori, you made him mad! Now he's going to be mean to us!"

"Zero! I beg you! Forgive me!" Midori cried.

"Only weak girls beg guys for forgiveness. You're a weak girl?" he questioned, Yuki hugging him with her hand on her cheek.

"Zero… I'm sorry.."

"I guess you are a weak girl." he sighed.

"I want to leave!" Yuki whined. The men that worked there were all looking at Yuki. Her wearing short shorts got their attention.

"I guess I can't stop you…," Zero sadly responded, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"It's not..," Yuki answered, "I guess I'll stay a little, as long as I don't get hurt.."

"Yeah," he said, "You're right. That will never happen again."

"I understand." she giggled.

"Man, she's cute!" one of the guys said, and Zero immediately glared at him.

"Whoa!" was Yagari's response.

"So is it okay Zero?" asked Midori.

Zero ignored her.

"Have you had morning sickness lately?" he asked.

"Nope. I've been craving stuff actually." she smiled. He saw her red cheek.

"Let me get you some ice for your cheek." he offered.

"Oh ok." she responded.

"Wait, I can't leave you alone.." he remembered.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Besides, you trust me right?"

"Fine. I'll be right back." he said, because he trusted her, like she trusted him.

Midori followed him.

"Don't follow me!" he yelled angrily.

"Zero, let me talk to you!"

"No! I hate you! You will never change the fact that I love Yuki!" he yelled. She hugged him from behind but he pulled away and hit himself on the wall.

"Zero are you okay?" she yelled. He just walked on by himself.

Midori walked back.

"I won't do anything to you! You won't keep Zero by your side forever!" Midori shouted. Yuki didn't even turn to look at her. Midori grabbed her arm and glared at her.

"I am talking to you!" she yelled.

"Please leave me alone." Yuki pulled away.

"You make me sick! You probably don't even know Zero!"

"I've known him for years," Yuki paused with a smile on her face, "He's loved me for years."

"I didn't ask!" Midori put her fist in the air, not wanting to hit Yuki because Zero was mad.

Yuki ignored her. Midori pulled her hair and Zero walked back and saw that.

"I'm back." Zero spoke. He had seen what was happening.

"Zero! I was ignoring her!" Yuki yelled. Midori let go of her hair.

"Leave her alone!" Zero yelled and pushed Midori.

Yuki was just looking at her.

"Zero! Why are you being so mean?" the evil girl asked.

"Get out of my sight!" he yelled.

"I'm surprised she isn't getting fired…" Shiori laughed.

"She's a good worker." Yagari sighed.

Zero gently put the ice pack on Yuki's cheek.

"Ow.." Yuki winced.

"Sorry." was what he said. She just smiled at him.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"I sorry if you got hurt." Zero was saying, as his hand was on Yuki's stomach. He was speaking to their daughter.

"I don't think she got hurt." Yuki sighed.

"That's great." he smiled, and Yuki's eyes widened.

"Zero smiled!" she laughed out loud. His face was back to normal.

"Aww!" she whined. All the girls were still staring at her.

"Zero.. I am very sorry!" Midori sighed.

"I already said I didn't want to talk to you." he looked away. Yuki kissed him for the fun of it. Midori was suffering. She couldn't stand watching the two of them happy. It hurt her that Zero hated her.

"Yuki, I'm sorry. I'm sorry too baby." Midori sighed, touching Yuki's stomach. Zero got mad and slapped her hand again.

"I'm not repeating myself!" he yelled.

"Zero, I gotta go this time, and it's for real." Yuki brought up, then she fell to the ground and winced in pain, her hand on her belly.

"Yuki!" Zero yelled and held her.

"It's just a minor pain!" she sighed, her eyes closed. Then she calmed down and sat on the ground. She was feeling better.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Midori was still watching and couldn't stand it that Zero was helping her up, and that he was touching her shoulders. When Yuki was on the floor, he secretly put his hand on her thigh.

"I am feeling better now.. Last month I was having these pains too. I just relaxed and stayed quiet." she explained.

"Oh." Zero nodded.

"I'm fine now. I'm leaving."

"Oh, okay.. Bye," he paused, "I want to walk you. I don't want you to be alone."

"Um.. Sure. I came with Yori and this girl I met. You won't have to walk me that far. Just to the door, please? " she smiled.

"Okay then. As long as you're safe." he admitted.

As they were leaving, Midori ran into Zero's office and found some pictures in his drawer. She saw pictures of Yuki. She tagged on them and ripped them up.

"Hahahaha!" she laughed evilly. Everyone looked at her.

"Zero is going to get mad." Yagari sighed.

"He already hates me! I hate Yuki! She is a fugly slut and nobody cares about her at all! She is a wanna be and that baby isn't even Zero's! She was probably with a forty year old guy that eats cereal only wearing his underwear!" yelled Midori, her eyes red from crying.

"You are just jealous. Trust me. It is Zero's daughter. Because obviously, he wouldn't be able to control himself around Yuki. He's liked her for years. When they met, he was 12 and she was 11. She tended his wounds and helped him with everything. Now, they are together, and no one will stop them." Yagari told. Everyone was into the story.

"Tell us more stories about Zero and Yuki!" people yelled.

"I don't wanna HEAR IT!" Midori screamed.

"Then go somewhere else." Shiori giggled.

"I thought you were my friend!" Midori sobbed.

"I thought so too, monkey! Drop and give me 50!" she laughed.

"You changed a lot!," Midori kept crying, "You used to be so nice and supportive, and now, you're a mean old dirt bag!"

"I am not a dirt bag!"

"Yes you are!"

"At least I don't go on bitching at pregnant girls who are taken by the guy you like!"

Midori just ran away crying. When she reached the door, she saw Zero and Yuki walking calmly through the hallway talking.

**With Zero and Yuki**

"I hope you're not mad about what happened.." he looked down.

"It's okay Zero. I feel better now that I told you." she admitted.

"I love you." he put his arm around her.

"Me too." she smiled. Then she jumped up.

"What happened?"

"The baby is kicking!" she laughed.

"Really?" he put his hand on the baby and felt it kick.

Yuki was laughing. Zero put his head on her stomach, and all of a sudden a little foot popped out and kicked.

"You missed." Zero laughed.

Then that same little foot kicked his face.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"Zero! I'm sorry!" she yelled.

"Don't apologize. It's not her fault either." he spoke happily.

So they walked out. The summer heat was in the air.

"If you feel dizzy, just breathe, okay?" he assured. Yuki nodded.

"There you guys are!" Yori sighed.

"Oh something happened." Yuki smiled.

"Your cheek!" Mitsuki yelled.

"I'm fine!"

"Okay, bye Zero!"

"Bye Yuki."

She was already walking away, but Zero grabbed her hand. Midori was behind looking. She saw everything that had happened.

"Kiss me."

Yuki just looked at him. She kissed his lips and told him something. He was happy now.

"Bye Zero." she smiled. Then with her lips, she softly said "I love you." he read her lips.

"Yuki, you have a nice guy right there!" smiled Mitsuki. Yuki blushed.

"What happened?" Yori asked.

Yuki told them the whole story and they started laughing and were surprised.

**At the association**

Zero just walked back and sat next to Yagari.

"What happened?"

"I got kicked in the face by my daughter." Zero happily recalled. Yagari started laughing.

"Some hard kick.."

"Yeah." Zero responded. Midori came up to Zero.

"I am so so so so so so so so sorry! Please forgive me! I want to be friends!" she cried.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore! You hurt the two people I love and I don't talk that! I can't tolerate it. So just get out of my sight!"

"I'm not leaving Zero."

"Fine then I'll leave." he walked away. She grabbed his arm.

"NO DON'T IGNORE ME!" she yelled. Zero just pulled away and turned back to Yagari.

"I'm going home Sensei."

"Me too. Let's go to my car." Yagari agreed.

"Can I get a ride home?" Midori asked.

"I'm walking home." Zero straight out angered.

"Fine! I'll get a ride home from Saki!" she yelled. (Saki is one of the girls)

**Yuki at Home**

Yuki was laying on the couch smiling. The chairman just looked at her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, just my baby." she smiled. Juri walked in the living room. She had finished taking a shower.

"Mom! Something happened today!" Yuki jumped and signaled her to her room. Kaname was looking at Yuki. He hated seeing her stomach. It made him angry to know that she was carrying Zero's daughter.

"What happened Yuki?"

"Today I went to visit Zero at the association. The girls there are jealous of me… But then today one of them threatened me and.." Yuki told the story and Juri seemed amazed.

"Wow Yuki. Are you alright?" she asked, touching her cheek.

"I'm fine mom… the baby kicked Zero's face."

"Oh my god!" Juri started laughing really hard.

"Yuki, you're a very lucky girl." she smiled.

"How?"

"You have a boyfriend that supports you out there. Those boys are very hard to find."

"I've known him for years." Yuki answered.

"He's a good guy." Juri giggled.

Kaname knocked on the door.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Sure." Yuki answered. He came in.

"We have some serious talking.." he sighed.

"What happened?" Juri asked.

"Yuki, you were kidnapped and you didn't tell me?" he asked.

"Kaname, it's not her fault. We didn't want you to worry." Juri defended.

"Who saved you Yuki?" he asked. He was mad anyway, that they had kept it from him.

"My father." she lied.

"Yes, he told me he saved you too.." Kaname assured.

"Kaname, don't worry, Yuki is alright now. That's what matters the most, right?" Juri smiled.

"Yes, I guess you are right… Just be careful Yuki. I know you are starting to hang out with your friends, but be very careful."

"Don't worry Kaname." Yuki smiled, holding her stomach close to her. She remembered what Zero told her.

"_He said that if I ever follow you, he would kill our baby."_

Yuki just jumped and they both looked at her. She was mad at Kaname, but she was so scared, that she started being nice. She didn't want her daughter dead. She loved her very much, and she would do anything to keep her alive. Ever since Zero told her that, she would sleep hugging her belly, feeling safer and her body would shake. She seemed paranoid. Because she wanted her daughter to be born and she wanted to hold her in her arms.

"Yuki, are you alright?" Kaname asked.

"I'm fine." she sighed in a shaky voice. He just looked at her. Juri seemed worried. Yuki wouldn't tell anyone. She promised Zero, and she trusted him. She kept her mouth shut.

"Yuki, you don't seem fine. Have you been talking with Zero?" Kaname asked.

"I haven't seen him in months I guess…." she lied, saying it in a sad voice to be believable.

"Oh, would you like to talk to him?"

"No!," she held her stomach close, "I mean, no.. I'm okay.."

Kaname gave a suspicious look.

"Really, I need a shower…" she yawned.

"Make sure to get some sleep Yuki." Juri brought up, her hand on Yuki's back.

"Yeah mom. I'm taking a nap after my shower."

"Just make sure to relax." she smiled.

"Right!" Yuki laughed. Kaname just smiled. Yuki kept looking down at her belly and Kaname saw that. He knew she really loved the baby. It was part of her and Zero. It made him sick thinking of that. It made him angry, so he didn't even get started. Juri went out the room. She headed to Yuka's room. One thing that Juri always did was to check up on her daughters.

"Yuki, you seem frightened."

"Oh. I'm not!" she giggled.

"Really? Well, I thought you were. You have changed so much Yuki. You are starting to go with your friends to many places.

"We like to hang out." she admitted.

"That's true," he paused, "Tell me, when you told Zero you were pregnant, how did he react?"

Yuki got quiet, and her eyes were wide, "Umm… can we not talk about that Kaname? The last thing I want to talk about is Zero."

"Right. Sorry." he apologized.

"It's alright." she smiled. He then got out of the room and Yuki lied on the bed.

"That was a close one," Yuki whispered holding her belly, "Don't worry, you will stay alive for sure. I really do love you. So does your dad. We can't wait for you to be here. Today your dad was mad. Not because you kicked his face… But because a girl is jealous of me. But of course we will stay together. I will be the best mom, just watch."

The baby was kicking. Yuki smiled because she knew her little girl was responding.

"Yeah. You sure can here me." she smiled, curled up the bed.

After a while she took a shower, and she fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed.

The chairman opened the door a little and saw that she was asleep, he just smiled, and Juri was behind him.

"Checking up on her?" she asked.

"She is very unpredictable." Chairman Cross sighed.

"You are right on that one." Juri smiled.

They went down stairs, and like always, Juri was using her laptop. She would always go on her laptop on her free time.

**Zero at home**

Zero taking a shower, and as soon as the shower water hit him, he calmed down. He was really mad, but he was okay now. He did hate Midori. It pissed him off when people just hurt hose that he loved. He was very protective of Yuki because he was always worried about her. She was pregnant and he didn't want the baby hurt with any problems. He wanted her healthy.

Yagari knocked on the door, and Zero obviously ignored him. Yagari just sighed because he expected that from him…

**With Yuki at Home**

Kaname was talking with Juri.

"I am very worried about Yuki," Kaname paused, "She seems scared every time I am with her."

"Maybe she's not used to you that much… Keep in mind that she gets mood swings as well." Juri supported. She liked defending Yuki. It made her feel like the great mother she actually was.

Yuki was sleeping calmly on her bed. She kept moving around. The sleeping really helped her rest. She didn't seem to be having bad dreams.

**At home with Midori suffering**

She felt horrible. She was combing her hair, and she just looked in the mirror.

"I don't want you to hate me Zero.." she said to herself and started crying.

She went back to her room and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed in Zero's number. She was thinking whether she should call him or not. She didn't really have the courage.

"I hate you Yuki, you good for nothing midget. Thinking you can have Zero… Get ready for a good beating, because I am not giving up! You will have it! Pregnant or not! I am sure to sneak up on you and give you the beating you truly deserve bitch!"

She felt better saying that. She dialed in the number and began calling. Her plan wasn't full proof, but she was sure it was going to happen.

Zero didn't answer. He wouldn't have anyway. He was that mad at her. Well, he hated her. She was suffering. She felt like dying, like the whole world hated her, because Zero was her whole world. She hated Yuki so much, that she would kill her, and that is what she is going to do. She smiled evilly, looking in the mirror.

"Whoa, I shouldn't smile, I look ugly.." she laughed alone. She felt as if she were going kuku. It made her feel funny. She went to her refrigerator and grabbed some of her dad's beer…

**Zero at home**

Zero was sitting on his bed thinking about Yuki. He just couldn't stop it. He kept thinking about how much he hated Kaname and Midori. He didn't want Kaname being with Yuki. He knew Yuki loved didn't love Kaname back. It made him happy. Over all, he was mad still.

"Zero, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." he answered with that dull face of his.

"I thought you were mad."

"Not at you this time."

"Wow.."

"I'm going to sleep.."

"You still can't stop thinking about her?" Yagari asked. Zero stayed quiet.

"I'm just worried about her. Usually I don't worry that much, but the months are going by faster and faster. Soon she will have that baby. It kind of worries me…"

"Oh. You do care."

"Of course I do." Zero anxiously sighed.

"What about Midori?"

"She's pissed me off enough.. I am not going to talk to her."

Yagari just left Zero's room quietly.

The night went by so slowly, and quietly. Yuki was alright, Zero was worried because of what happened that day, and Midori was going emo… Kaname was still jealous and wondering why Yuki was acting so afraid.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review! Next chapter will be the seventh month! Please review! I tried my best on this chapter. MIDORI IS SUFFERING! XD Next chapter, Baby Shower!


	13. Baby Shower!

When Fate is Betrayed

A/N: Hello. I am so happy that you guys reviewed! I need more reviews! AmaiHarmony with her other account here thinks she can beat me with her Hetalia story! I don't think so! You are going down AmaiHarmony, because I don't know the username if your other account! Anyway… that's that… I am still typing my best and I hope you guys keep liking it! Midori will get crazier in the later chapters… Yeah,.. And so will Kaname. But he won't be 'crazy crazy'! Just like, crazy in a formal quiet way… wait a minute, how the hell does that make sense? Okay, enjoy! SORRY OF THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY LONG! I AM PLANNING ON MAKING THE GIRL BORN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! (:

Chapter 13: Baby Shower!

It has been a month, and the season of summer is progressing, making the days sweltering. Yuki never turned off the fan and the heat was making her weaker than usual. Lately, she's been talking with Zero and laughing about the fact that Midori was planning on getting her back. It was just a guess, but she was sure Midori wouldn't get that far on whatever she was planning. Yuki was seven months pregnant and couldn't believe the sight of her being huge. It was the stomach, and when she would go on walks with her sisters, people would look at her. Some people even glared…

Yuki was expecting another email from Zero. They were chatting, as usual. She would send him pictures of herself to make him happy. She would whine about the fact that he never took pictures of himself…

There was a response on the screen. She didn't really know how to type, so she always took her time responding.

Zero: Sorry I can't attend.. It's because of Kaname.. I'm free today. But I can't… ):

Yuki: Sorry Zero. It would be better if you came along.. I don't want our child to be in danger….

Zero: I know… I'm buying her something..

Yuki: What are you going to buy?

Zero: A stroller.

Yuki: You can't afford that!

Zero: I can. Every week I get paid a lot of money even though it's a simple job. I get paid more than everyone else just for being president…

Yuki: They are very serious about the association, I guess…

Zero: Yeah, that's true. And my sensei wants to buy her a present too.

Yuki: Really? that's nice…. You guys are so nice. I just wish you came to the baby shower…

Zero: I know. But, damn I'm so mad! Midori won't stop calling me and calling me!

Yuki: Don't be mad at her…

Zero: No, I can stay mad and I will.

Yuki: Okay…

Zero: Does that bother you?

Yuki: I don't really care…

Zero: Good, you shouldn't.

Yuki: HAHA THE BABY'S KICKING! XD

Zero: Your so lucky…

Yuki: How?

Zero: You get to feel her..

Yuki: (: You'll get to hold her soon!

Zero: I guess so.

So Yuki was typing back and forth and she was happy, but sad. She wanted to kiss Zero… She hated not living with him. It still felt weird. She liked hearing him complain.. More like she missed it.

Yuki: I gotta go. I need to take a shower..

Zero: Oh okay. Bye.

Yuki: If Kaname leaves, I will call you.

Zero: What do you mean?

Yuki: He said that later today he would have to go somewhere. He has been very busy lately.

Zero: Oh, I hope that does happen. I really want to see you.

Yuki: Me too. (:

Zero: Okay. Bye.

Yuki: Bye

So turned her computer off and decided to take a shower. They were going to that park because Juri had the party to be there. She said that everyone needed fresh air and that it was too hot in the house, even if the AC was on, along with a couple of fans…

**Zero at home**

He was sitting there surfing the web, and checking his email. He had 75 unread and they were all from Midori. He just cleared the whole inbox and groaned in frustration. The summer heat was not helping him at all. Yagari came in the room and checked up on Zero.

"What?" Zero saw him through the window.

"Nothing." he sighed.

"Then don't look at me." Zero dully murmured.

"You're mad at me." Yagari sensei guessed.

"Not really…" he answered.

"Wow.. You're not mad at me…."

"You want me to be?" he responded with attitude.

"Nah, it's okay." he responded.

"I'm taking a shower…" Zero sighed and got up from his desk.

Yagari looked at his phone and saw 24 unread text messages all from Midori.. He read some of them:

"Zero! I am so sorry! T_T" and "I will never hurt Yuki!". There was many more, but he decided not to look at Zero's stuff.

Zero was taking a shower and remembered something that made him want to laugh.

_Flashback_

_Yuki was putting her clothes back on._

"_Zero! I feel uncomfortable without my bra." she complained._

"_Yuki. Where did you misplace it?" he asked._

"_I don't know… I guess I'll just put my shirt on. Oh it's uncomfortable!" she whined. Zero hugged her from behind._

"_Just get dressed before someone finds us here." he whispered. Yuki turned around._

"_You're done changing? So fast?" she was amazed._

"_Well, yeah, but my shirt is missing…" _

"_Oh.. I don't know where it is.." she lied._

"_I don't know where your bra is either.."_

_I have a feeling someone was sneaking up on us. What if they saw everything?" she was worried. Zero was sure no one was watching._

"_Then they would be speechless." he joked._

_Yuki blushed._

"_Wow, it's five in the morning." she changed the subject._

"_Yeah, it's early… I'm wide awake.." he sighed._

"_I'm really tired.." she yawned._

_He kissed her gently on the lips. He shirt was open, and without thinking, he was looking at her small breasts. She giggled and he blushed. _

"_I hope it doesn't bother you that they're small.." she blushed._

"_No! No it doesn't. I mean… I don't really.. Care. You're beautiful already.." he slowly spoke. She pressed her head against his chest and felt his heart pounding._

He remembered it like yesterday…

**Back with Yuki**

She was washing her hair. She put really cold water, because it was hot. She wanted to take a shower with Zero. She felt dirty just saying that in her head. Too bad, she thought sadly.

"At least I get to take a shower with you!" she smiled at her stomach, that was huge.

The Chairman was sitting with Juri and Kaname, while Yuriko and Yuka were playing the wii.

"When do you think Zero and Yuki did it?" the chairman was curious.

"Why don't you ask Yuki?" Juri suggested.

"Let's talk about something else." Kaname annoyingly sighed.

"Someone's jealous.." Juri sang and Kaname just smiled like nothing. He didn't want to show the fact that he was jealous and angry.

"I am not." he smiled. Juri didn't believe him.

"Well, if you ask me, they both know how to keep things hidden!" the chairman admitted. Kaname gave him a mad look.

"Come on, let's just stop talking about that." Juri suggested.

"Right, sorry Kaname." the chairman apologized.

Kaname just looked at him.

"Yay! Today is Yuki's baby shower! I have bought her many gifts! I feel so bad that I couldn't buy a stroller in the least…" Juri sighed.

"You couldn't afford it?" the chairman asked.

"No, it didn't fit in the car. But I could afford it." she smiled.

"Don't worry. Be happy." he smiled.

In the bathroom, Yuki was putting on her blue t-shirt. It was really comfortable. She also put on her light blue shorts, with that jeans fabric. Combing her hair was really easy for her. Her hair wasn't rebellious like Yuka's. It was easy to comb over all. She walked down stairs.

"Yuki. How are you feeling?" Juri asked.

"Fine." she smiled.

"It's time to take your pills." she brought up, and Yuki nodded. She needed to take those pills for pregnant women. Because it helped the baby.

Kaname was looking at Yuki. She was smiling and she seemed happy. It made him happy, that Zero wasn't in the picture.

"Kaname, are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine." he smiled.

"Oh, okay." she smiled back. She was shaking. Just one wrong move, and she's dead… Yuki thought to herself. She was shaking as she got a cup of water. She then took a deep breath.

"Yuki, sit with me.." Kaname suggested happily and calmly.

"Umm, okay.." Yuki smiled weakly, not even sure what she was doing.

"Yuki, you seem pale. Is something wrong?" he asked, touching her cheek.

"No!," she yelled, and then paused, "I mean, no Kaname, but thank you for caring."

"Yuki, you're acting different."

"No, I'm the same. It's the heat." she lied.

"Yuki…"

"I should go!" she laughed and started backing away. She then bumped into the refrigerator and was signaling herself to the living room. Kaname was disappointed. He wasn't suspicious about Yuki seeing Zero though…

Yuki bumped into Yuriko.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing!" she smiled.

"Oh, just be careful and watch where you are going."

"Sure!"

**With Zero and Yagari**

Zero sat on his bed and looked inside one of his drawers. He opened it and it was Yuki's bra. He closed the door of his room.

"Wow, this bra is bigger than I thought it would be…" Zero spoke to himself. He felt like a pervert. He didn't feel right about it, but without thinking, he started sniffing the bra. It smelled like Yuki. It smelled great. Her great smell, it had her warmth… Then Yagari barged in and Zero immediately ducked, the bed covering him. He opened up the drawer and put it away.

"Zero, what were you doing?" he asked, kind of grinning.

"Shut up.." he barked.

"Okay, okay.." he smiled.

"What do you want?" Zero asked.

"When are we leaving? I thought you wanted to buy a stroller.."

"I do." Zero corrected.

"Oh…"

They both headed out the door.

**With Midori**

She was sitting on her desk. She looked at her computer and searched Yuki on Myspace. Her status said, "Yay! My baby shower today at the park! XD"

She grinned evilly, because that gave her an idea…

"No… Zero's going to hate me a lot more… I already sent him that text that I wouldn't hurt Yuki.. I can't even hurt the child.. I should at least go to the party and apologize." She said to herself. She felt better just saying that.

"I am going." she smiled, and got up to get ready.

**With Yuki**

Yuki was walking out with Juri and they were getting in the car. Juri had set the table earlier at the park, and she had Yuriko and Yuka wait there.

They made it there at the park. And it seemed very peaceful. Yuki was happy and she was mostly laughing. Kaname was laughing to. She gave him a happy, but scared look. Yori then came with her mom, Mona, and Shiro.

"Yuki! Hi! Your mom invited my mom." she smiled.

"Yori!" Yuki happily exclaimed. Juri was talking with Yori's mom, Kyoko.

"It has been a while since I saw you Kyoko." smiled Juri.

"Juri! Let's sit at this table! How is everything?"

"Oh, great! Yuki is having a girl!"

"I know! Yori told me! That's why everything is pink, right?"

"Yes." Juri giggled. She looked at Yuki, who was with Yori and Mitsuki. Then, Mitsuki's mom, another friend of Juri's and Kyoko's was there.

"Hi Rika!" greeted Kyoko.

"Hello Kyoko, and Juri!" Rika politely greeted back. They all sat together.

"So Mitsuki, you seem so sad…" Yuki sighed.

"What's wrong?" Yori questioned.

"It's just that, I… I used to be pregnant.." Mitsuki silently admitted.

"Really?" Yuki coughed. Yori jumped up.

"What happened then?" Yuki exclaimed.

"My boyfriend told me to abort it.. It was either me, or nothing if I keot the baby…"

Yuki was about to cry, "How could you kill something innocent that was inside of you?"

"That is so sad!" Yori sighed.

"Are you still with your boyfriend?" asked Yuki.

"Yes, in fact, he is really nice to me…," she smiled, "But I really do regret what I have done.."

"Why did you listen to your boyfriend?" Yuki sighed.

"I was so stupid! I would be seven moths pregnant by now.." Mitsuki sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that.." Yori sadly nodded.

"My boyfriend even took pictures of my dead baby.." she sighed and opened up her phone. She showed them to Yuki and Yori.

"OH MY GOD!" Yuki yelled, covering her mouth, and fainted, falling to the ground.

"Poor thing!" Yori yelled, trying to pick Yuki up. Kaname came running to see what happened and so did Juri and the other girls.

"What happened?" they asked. Yuka was laughing with Mona, knowing what happened.

"She fainted.." Mitsuki sighed.

"Oh poor Yuki, didn't she yell?" Juri asked.

"Yeah, she saw something she couldn't handle.." Yori said.

"She'll be okay." Kaname said, and carried her to a chair.

**With Zero and Yagari**

Both guys were in the car.

"So what were you doing back there when I barged in? he had to ask.

"None of your business…"

"You are a pervert." he smiled.

"Shut up." Zero ordered.

"Okay…" he grinned, making Zero really mad.

Zero glared at him and looked away afterwards.

They then got off the car and went to the store. The first thing they did was buy a stuffed animal. Zero wanted to buy a good gift, and he didn't care whether it was expensive or not. They looked out of place since they were the only guys in there…

**With Midori**

Midori was walking to the park. She felt better, knowing that she was going to apologize.

"I think I'm bipolar.." she sighed to herself. It felt very weird because a second ago she was mad at Yuki. And now, she wants to say sorry…

She stopped there and saw Yuki waking up. There were many gifts on the table, and she seemed jealous.

Midori kept walking through the grass and crouched down and overheard Yuki talking with Yori. They were goggling and talking about Zero.

The party was going on and many friends were hugging Yuki and congratulating her. She smiled, and Midori decided it was her turn to jump in.

"Yuki, you look so nice today," smiled Mitsuki, "I am really sorry about you fainting. I thought you would be able to handle it…"

"It's alright," Yuki paused, "I sure wish he was here…" Then a mysterious figure popped out in front of Yuki. Yuki saw Midori in front of her and got off the chair as fast as she can.

"How did she find me?" Yuki yelled, hiding behind her sister Yuriko.

"What happened?" she yelled panicking, thinking it was something else..

"Uh, nothing!" Yuki walked and hid behind a tree. Midori was following her. Yuki was behind a tree looking out but Midori was behind her.. That's why she didn't see her…

"Yuki." Midori sadly called. Yuki jumped up and her eyes widened.

"If you're going to slap me, just don't hurt my baby!" she yelled, taking cover.

"Yuki. I am so sorry." she sighed. Yuki jumped up in amazement.

"Really?" she sighed.

"Yes. Please forgive me. Because if you don't, something bad will happen…" she smiled.

Yuki looked at her and turned mad, "Stop threatening me."

"I am just asking you for an apology and explaining the consequences."

"That's still threatening!" Yuki yelled.

Then Midori pushed Yuki and she hit a tree, and her stomach hit the tree as well.

"Just leave me alone! You're not supposed to be here! Stop it! You hurt my daughter!"

"I am not leaving until you forgive me. I really mean it Yuki. I know I have done bad things on the past, but please, I beg you!" she got on her knees.

"I am not forgiving someone who is so easy. You hurt the both of us! You shouldn't let people push you around like that.." Midori looked up as she said that.

"Don't you ever decide for me what's right and what's not!" she barked. Yuki was getting a little scared and walked away, bumping into Kaname.

"Yuki, I am so glad I found you. Listen, I am really busy so I have to leave. Please enjoy my gift for the baby and I hope you don't get mad. If I could stay I would." he said, and meant it.

"It's alright Kaname. I understand the situation, and I will open the present and love it!" she smiled. She was so happy, because of he left, then Zero would be able to come.

Kaname just smiled and left. Yuki jumped up and ran to her mom for her phone.

"Yuki? What have I said about running?" Juri sighed.

"I'm sorry. Mom I need to borrow your phone." Yuki asked, a smile in her face.

"Sure." she smiled back, "What for?"

"I need to call Zero. Kaname left!" she laughed.

"Okay." she said back and continued talking with the other women.

Yuki was thinking to herself. Don't panic Don't panic.. The baby will be okay… she thought.

Yuki was still hiding from Midori, but she was still being followed. She dialed Zero's number and he answered.

"Hello?" Zero said through the phone.

"Zero! Kaname left! You can come here if you want!"

"If I want? Of course I want to go." he happily admitted.

"Okay. I'll be waiting."

"Yeah. Hold on a minute. I'm on my way."

"Okay bye!"

"Bye." he happily spoke. Midori grabbed Yuki's hand.

"Don't touch me! Zero's on his way, and if he sees you, you are getting kicked out." Yuki explained.

"I'm sorry…" she sighed.

"No.. I'm sorry too, but I just can't…" Yuki straight out stated.

"Yuki…. You better forgive me!" she yelled and pulled her hair.

"No!" she yelled.

"If I don't hear the words 'Yes Midori I forgive you', I will punch the baby!" she whispered. Yuki stayed silent.

"I thought you were saying sorry." Yuki winced as she still had her hair being pulled.

"I am. Just forgive me and none of this happened." Midori grinned.

"No," Yuki pulled away, "I'm telling Zero!" she was walking as fast as she could, but Midori was running. Juri turned around and just saw Yuki.

"Yuki! What happened?" she yelled worried.

"Midori! She wants to hit me! Oh god!" she tiredly breathed. She bumped into Zero.

"Yuki, are you alright?" he asked.

Yuki pointed back at Midori, "She threatened me."

"Oh no." Juri sighed, hugging Yuki. Zero immediately walked to her.

"Zero!" she was going to hug him but he walked and glared at her.

"Leave Yuki alone. If you want to take your anger out, take it out on someone else!," he barked, "Leave this place, and don't ever get near Yuki again! I already told you. Leave her alone, or else you will never look at me again!"

Midori started crying.

"Zero…" she sobbed.

"I don't care if you're crying. Leave."

"Please forgive me."

"I said Leave!" he shouted and she walked away. She ran back to kiss him but he moved to the side and she fell down. Everyone started laughing. She just continued crying and ran to Yuki.

"You bitch! I hate you! Your baby will be ugly!"

"Don't talk to my daughter that way!" Juri yelled, and Midori kicked her. Zero ran and yanked her away and threw her somewhere else.

"Get out of here!" he yelled angrily. She stuck to his foot and he kicked her off.

"Who is she?" asked Juri.

"That girl I told you about." Yuki explained.

"I am really sorry." Zero apologized.

"It's alright." Juri smiled. She knew how he felt. Zero then ran and came back with a big box.

"Zero! You bought a stroller?" Yuki smiled.

"Yeah.." he responded, still a little mad because of what happened.

Yuki just hugged Zero really tight.

"Thank you Zero. Our daughter and I really appreciate it.." she smiled.

"Yeah, and my sensei bought a stuffed animal. I did too.." he explained, taking out one stuffed animal of a teddy bear with a purple bow. Yuki hugged the plushie. And Yagari got out of the car. He started talking to the chairman.

"So, how is it dealing with him?" asked Chairman Cross.

"I have to cope with him being in a bad mood. He has been a mean guy lately.."

"I see we can't do anything about that." the chairman sighed.

"I guess…"

Yuki sat down on a bench with Zero.

"So, how's life?" he randomly asked.

"Pretty good.." she smiled.

"So, what should we name her?" she brought up.

"Oh yeah. You didn't name her yet?" he questioned.

"No, I wanted to decide that with you." she happily explained.

"Oh, thank you."

"Oh don't thank me." she giggled.

"Let's think of a name." he suggested.

"I want it to start with a Z." she sighed.

"Why a Z?" he asked.

"Because your name starts with a Z."

"Oh." he stayed quiet.

"How about Zebra?" she joked.

"Hell no!" he yelled.

"I was only joking…" she explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he apologized.

"Don't apologize. I wouldn't want her name to be that either." she smiled.

"Something that starts with a Z…" he was thinking.

They stood there thinking.

Juri was talking with her other friends and they were laughing.

"You knitted a blanket?" Kyoko told Juri.

"Yes, for the baby. Oh, I cannot wait until she is born. She will be beautiful!" Juri smiled happily.

"I feel bad.. My daughter aborted her baby.." Rika sighed.

"Poor Mitsuki," paused Kyoko, "She must feel it tough right now.."

Zero and Yuki were still thinking of names. They were quiet for a moment.

"I know!" they both exclaimed simultaneously.

"You go first." Zero suggested.

"Zakuro." she smiled. Zero was surprised.

"That's what I was going to say!" Zero admitted.

"I really like that name. It sounds pretty." Yuki smiled.

"Than that will be her name. If you want…" he smiled. Yuki nodded, and he put his hand on Zakuro, who was still in Yuki's belly.

"I feel better having decided it with you." she smiled. She then looked up at the sky. Then a soccer ball went to Yuki.

"Yuki, I'll pick it up. don't struggle getting up." Zero yelled to her worried.

"No, I got it.." she smiled, and picked up the ball. Everyone was looking at her. The ball was touching her stomach and all of a sudden the baby kicked with force and the ball flew.

"That was a hard kick!" Zero was amazed. Yuki started laughing. She was surprised as well, and Midori was looking through the bushes, and she was angry! The little boys that were playing soccer kept looking at Yuki because her baby hit the ball, and she wasn't even born yet!

"Wow Yuki, that's a strong girl.." Juri smiled.

"Her name will be Zakuro." Yuki claimed, and someone tapped her shoulder. It was Yagari.

"I bought a dress for the new kid." he said, and Yuki smiled, saying thank you.

They were playing games and Midori jumped up at them.

"Oh my god! It's her again!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Go away!" Zero yelled.

"Zero, please forgive me!" she cried, backing up into the street.

"Just leave…" he sighed. She was still crying and walked to the street. She had her purse in her hand and a hobo ran and took it.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" she yelled and chased after him. Everyone was watching. The man ran and his fat jiggled when he did so. She gave up and fell to the ground, hoping Zero would help her. But he didn't.

"Speaking of that, have you ever got your money stolen by a hobo?" asked Yuki.

"No. Well, a hobo jumped me once.." Zero recalled.

"What happened?" she giggled.

"I kicked him." he answered. Yuki started laughing. She was looking at his long legs. He sure was tall, she thought to herself. He just looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Sure!" was her answer. Then, Yagari and the chairman wanted to talk with Zero.

Yuki went with her mom, Yori and Mitsuki, along with the other women.

"So, how did Zero react when you told him you were pregnant?" asked Juri. Yuki was gazing into the memory.

_Flashback_

"_Pr-pregnant?"_

"_I…..I'm sorry!"_

"_Stop apologizing! I…"_

_They were looking at each other._

"_You don't want it Zero?"_

"_No! How can I ever reject that innocent creature we created?"_

"_Zero.."_

Yuki was staring into space and Juri asked her again.

"Oh sorry!" she yelled.

"It's alright."

"When I told him.. He was surprised, and happy. He didn't want to stop touching my tummy." Yuki explained, blushing.

"Aww!" Yori and Mitsuki exclaimed.

"That is so sweet… when I told my boyfriend, he was mad. I put his hand on my stomach and he pulled away in disgust.." sighed Mitsuki.

"I'm sorry.." Yuki felt bad.

"It's cool!" she smiled.

Midori was crying that they took her money and that Zero hated her..

"I am soo sad!" she yelled, her voice echoing.

Later, Yuki opened all the gifts and the party seemed fun because of the silly games they played.

One present was a pair of socks and shoes. Another was of little undershirts. She got many dresses and sweaters for the baby. Not only that, but people bought toys, and Juri gave her the blanket she knitted.. Yuki had many gifts for Zakuro, and that made her happy.

"Thank you mom. It's beautiful.." Yuki thanked. Juri smiled and hugged her.

It was fun and great! Kaname ended up coming back right after Zero and Yagari left, making it a close one.

It was night, and Yuki told Juri that she was going to take a walk. She couldn't really see because it was dark, but she knew that Midori was behind her again… Yuki was a little paranoid because of that as well.

"Yuki… Hi." she greeted. Yuki ignored her and walked on along.

"I said Hi!" she yelled.

"Leave me alone…" Yuki sighed.

"No! You took Zero from me!" she yelled, and pushed Yuki in this place that seemed to look like a bar. Everyone was looking at them. And to make things worse, Zero was there! Midori was busted.

"Oh… Shit…" she whispered, and Zero was mad.

"Leave he alone Midori!," he yelled, "I have said this too much times. And you don't listen! I hate you even more! Leave Yuki alone dammit! If anything happens to her, it will be your fault and I will have you arrested!"

"Zero…" Midori sobbed.

"Zero, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, I was dragged along by my sensei." he explained.

"I didn't think you'd be here.." Yuki sighed.

"Hey Zero, taste this.." Yagari suggested. Zero looked at him and drank it and immediately spit it out.

"What the hell is this shit?" he yelled.

"It's alcohol." Yagari laughed.

"That's sick!" Zero coughed.

"Can I try it?" Yuki asked.

"No!" Zero responded.

"I'm sorry…" she sighed. Zero gently grabbed her shoulders.

"Zero, you wanna play billiards?" Yagari asked.

"Sure."

Yuki was watching them as they hit the balls into the holes. The green table-like board that was huge was making her a little color blind due to it's strong color.

"I wanna play." she said.

"Sure." Zero answered.

Yuki hit the ball the wrong way.

"I suck!" she sighed in frustration.

"Come on, let me show you." Zero suggested. Her hands were on the hitting stick and his hands were in here hands. And he was literally on top oif her, just from behind. Midori was sadly watching again. Zero then hit the ball, his hands still with Yuki's, giving her a better understanding. He sniffed her hair and for a moment, he was in lala land.

"I get it! Thank you for showing me!" Yuki thanked, her eyes shining. Midori ran outside as fast as she could. She wasn't looking both ways across the street and a car got in the way. As the car hit her, she went flying.

"SHIT!" she yelled, "OWWW!"

And she fell down unconscious. Yuki looked and started panicking.

"Leave her.." he said.

"Zero!"

"That's what she gets." he sighed. Then Midori was left there and the guy who ran her over was panicking. Zero and Yuki were just acting like nothing happened because Yagari told them to.

Later, Yuki had to go. She kissed Zero and he walked her to her house. Well, near her house. Kaname had the window open.

A/N: Sorry for updating late. I had to go to my school concert. I didn't want an F in orchestra! I have an A+! Next chapter, what everyone has been waiting for! Sorry for making It really long! Please review! (:


	14. Zakuro Silver Kiryu

When Fate is Betrayed

A/N: Hello! Keep reviewing! Thank you so much. Your reviews have made me get this far in the story! This story is so not over! THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING! I hope that doesn't make you go like "Ugh!". Like when my cousin starts talking about this you tube video, "Rape the Duck" I like "Ugh!" and just ignore him. Why the hell am I freaking saying this? Well, enjoy the chapter. I hope you guys review! SORRY ABOUT THE TYPOS!

Chapter 14: Zakuro Silver Kiryu

Yuki was sitting on the couch happily. She was now nine months pregnant, and in any moment, Zakuro would be born. She felt excited, but scared at the same time…

Juri sat next to her and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Juri asked.

"I am feeling fine." Yuki smiled. She was fat. Not fat as in weight, but fat because of the nine months.

"When the time comes… he will be there." Juri whispered.

Yuki smiled, "Thank you for your support mom. I love you."

"Me too, Yuki. I am happy that I will soon have a beautiful granddaughter. Zakuro will be beautiful. Like you, and like her dad."

Yuki hugged her mom and they were giggling.

Kaname came in the room, and started looking at Yuki. She was just laying there. It October second. The autumn leaves changing color.

Yuki was quiet until she felt something unusual.

"Mom! I think my water broke!" she yelled. Juri looked at her and got up from the couch.

"Calm down Yuki. Everything is going to be okay! She wants to be born now." Juri explained, trying to do something.

"Oh god! Now? I'm not ready!" Yuki yelled, her eyes widening.

"Lets take her to the hospital!" the chairman signaled to the car.

**At the association**

Zero was looking at the wall, bored as hell. Yagari came up to him.

"What are you doing?" Yagari asked.

"Nothing. I'm so bored." Midori came up to Zero, and was going to get in his office.

"You're happy aren't you?" Yagari asked.

"Yeah, I am going to be a dad anytime now…" Zero happily remarked. He saw Midori and was going to get up.

But his phone rang.

"Zero, here are some more files.." she sighed, giving the papers to him. He ignored her and answered his phone.

"Hello?" Zero called.

"Zero, it's Juri. Yuki is going to have her baby now! Come to the hospital and hide from Kaname! Be very careful. Please hurry, Yuki is so scared and she keeps calling for you!" Juri called. Zero was surprised and both Yagari and Midori looked at him.

"Now?" Zero yelled. Juri said yes.

"I am on my way. Tell Yuki I'll be there." he breathed and hung up.

"What happened Zero?" Yagari asked. Zero ran and jumped out the window.

"He could've taken the elevator!" Midori yelled.

They looked out the window and saw him running really fast.

**Back with Yuki**

Finally, they made it to the hospital. Yuki was walking around the room, back and forth. Her face was sweaty from all the pain.

"Yuki! Stop doing that. It makes you worse." Juri sighed.

"Oh god! It hurts! Where's Zero? I need him…" she yelled.

"Yuki, just a little longer! The doctor will be here and so will Zero." she explained.

"You called Zero?" she winced due to the pain.

"Yes. He's on his way."

Yuki smiled but then frowned, "They say this is the best state a woman could be in?"

One of the nurses came in.

"When am I finally giving birth?" Yuki cried.

"At least give her pain killers! You said you were bringing her pain killers two minutes ago!" Juri commanded.

"Okay, but there are some for pregnant women and some for-" she was cut off.

"Just go! My daughter is in pain!" Juri yelled.

"Geez, so much for being a teen mama!" she yelled and walked out with attitude.

**With Zero**

Zero ran as fast as he could and reached the hospital. His legs ached and he was breathing heavily, not knowing what would happen next.

He checked in and was about to walk through the waiting room, but saw Kaname.

This is what she meant… he said to himself. Kaname turned around and started talking with Yuka and Yuriko. Zero put his hood on and walked in like nothing. Since he was wearing his hood, nobody knew who he was and got away with it.

He opened the door and saw Yuki.

"Zero!" she yelled in pain.

"Yuki!" he yelled.

"Hi Zero." Juri smiled.

"Hey," he paused, "Thanks for calling me.. I really appreciate it. This really means a lot to me."

Juri smiled happily, "Your welcome Zero. I like you. You are a good guy."

"Thanks." he responded. He didn't seem to hate Juri. She was actually quite nice and supportive.

Yuki then walked to the wall and started banging her head against it.

"Yuki!" Zero stopped her, "What the hell are you doing?"

"It hurts a lot!," she kept complaining, "I think I feel contractions!"

"Calm down Yuki." Zero tried to help but she just fell to the ground.

"Yuki!" Juri yelled, helping her up.

"It's okay, I got her." Zero spoke to Juri.

"Okay, good." Juri thanked.

"Yuki, just relax. This happens before childbirth all the time. It will soon go away, I promise." Juri explained. Yuki kept breathing heavily due to the pain and just nodded.

"I am back." the nurse said and looked at the pain killers, "Wait, I got the wrong ones."

"Oh my god!" Yuki yelled angry.

"Calm down pretty girl, I'll be back in five minutes with the correct ones." she smiled. Zero glared at her, making her run out.

**In the waiting room**

"Wow, it's quiet." the chairman sighed.

"Yes." Kaname agreed.

"Oh my god! My little Yuki is having her baby today!" he burst with joy and Kaname looked at him.

"Right, sorry."

"Do you think Yuki's daughter will have with brown hair?" Yuka asked.

"I guess so…" Yuriko sighed, reading a magazine about fashion.

**Back to Yuki complaining about being in pain**

Yuki was still sweating and tried her best not to complain.

"Zero, I don't want to die.." she sighed in pain.

"Yuki, you're not going to die! Remember that day? I said I believe in you. I mean it!"

"Zero.. Don't leave me. Hold my hand, even when I leave this world.." she started crying. Juri looked at her with sad, worried eyes.

"No Yuki! You won't die! You will do this. Because you can! You know it," his hand was on her shoulder, "Your mom believes in you, I believe in you… and so does Zakuro."

"He is right Yuki. You have to be positive." Juri agreed with Zero.

Yuki smiled, "Okay, I believe you." she clung to him as he carried her to the bed.

"Finally, you are ready right?" the doctor who was a woman asked.

"I was ready a while ago!" Yuki yelled.

"Sorry." the doctor sighed.

"Just the mood swings." Juri admitted.

"Right." the doctor smiled.

So Yuki was there and Zero held her hand in his.

"Only one person can stay with her." they said.

"Okay. Good luck Yuki. Take care of her Zero." Juri smiled, she kissed Yuki's forehead. Zero nodded at her, and Juri walked out the door. Yuki held on tightly to Zero's pale hand.

As they were getting started, Yuki couldn't stop with the crying and sighing. It was hurting her way too much.

The doctor asked Yuki to push, and so she did. It hurt like hell. It was a lot worse than anything she had ever felt in her entire life. Yuki kept whimpering at the pain, and Zero felt guilty. He hated seeing crying.

"My whole body hurts!" Yuki sobbed.

"Yuki, hang in there." he sighed, looking at her face. She looked in pain, and weak.

"You need to push harder Ms. Cross." the doctor kindly suggested. Yuki did so and her face was turning red. Zero's hand was being squished, but it didn't hurt him at all. He hated that.

"You're doing great! Keep pushing! The head is coming out!" the doctor smiled. Yuki kept pushing and she looked at Zero.

"Don't leave me.." she whimpered.

"I won't!," he paused, "You can do this Yuki. You're almost done." he put his other hand on her forehead.

It was taking a while. Yuki was really weak and she had a lot of trouble. Zero was mad at himself for not being able to do anything. He hated how things were… Yuki was still crying and saying that she was going to die. He kept telling her to stop saying that. She did stop, but the crying didn't. Her whole body ached and she kept pushing with all she had.

"Okay, just push a little more and then you're done!"

Yuki did as she asked and was pushing herself as well. She couldn't stand the pain. It was way too much for her. Then, on her final push, she did as asked and a little baby was finally born. Zero looked at her and Yuki rested her head on the pillow.

Oh, it was a little she girl with silver hair, and she was crying really loud, and covered in blood. Zero was looking happily at her. It made him happy that their little girl looked like him. He looked back at Yuki, still holding her hand.

"Did you see her? She's beautiful." he smiled. Yuki smiled wearily.

"I saw her. She … looks like you." she sighed.

"Okay, and for now, we will give her a tranquilizer because we still need to take out the other stuff that was in there." the doctor explained to Zero.

"Zero, are they going to cut me open?" she weakly sighed.

"They have to…" he sadly looked at her.

"You won't feel a thing." the doctor promised.

"Okay." Yuki nodded and as they injected the tranquilizer through a shot, she was falling asleep.

**In the waiting room**

"The smell of blood is really strong…" Kaname pointed out.

"That means she must've been born." Yuka sighed happily.

"Yes, but Yuki will be alright." Juri was happy.

"Is Yuki by herself?" Kaname asked.

"Yes. She told me she would be fine." Juri lied.

"Why did you leave her alone? You could've told me." Kaname was unconfirmed.

"I left her by herself because I trust her and because I respect her decision." Juri explained. Kaname nodded, as if saying "I guess you're right…"

"I can't wait to see Zakuro!" the chairman sang.

"I can't either!" Juri smiled. Yuriko flipped the page on her magazine with a smile on her face, knowing the baby was born now.

**Back with Yuki and Zero and Zakuro**

Yuki was being operated, so she could have her normal belly back the way it used to be. Zero wasn't looking. His thoughts were focused on Zakuro. She was so little, and crying… he was so happy. He didn't regret anything.

The doctors seemed to be cleaning the blood off of her, rather bathing her quickly. They checked her weight and everything else that was necessary. She never stopped crying. They checked her blood, which made her cry even more.

Yuki was still sleeping, and Zero was looking at his phone. He got a text from Yagari.

"Why the hell did you run out? Was it the kid?" was the text.

Zero responded, "Yeah, she was born already. At 3:51." he texted back.

Earlier, the doctor did tell him the time when she was born. Zero was amazed. He couldn't wait to hold her. How badly he wanted to take care of her. He knew Yuki felt the same way.

**At the association**

Yagari looked at his text messages and Zero responded.

"What happened?" asked one of the guy who works there.

"Zero is texting me. His daughter was born today." he smiled.

"Cool," the guy paused and was looking at the text messages, "He just left?"

"Yeah.." he sighed back. He was responding.

He texted, "Are you going to let us see her in person?"

Zero quickly responded, "I guess.."

Midori came up to Yagari and was reading his text messages.

"When?" Yagari wrote in.

Zero wrote, "I'll bring her on Midori's day off. I don't want her there hurting my daughter."

Yagari started laughing and Midori started crying as she looked at what he wrote.

She walked away and tried to suck in the tears…

**At the hospital**

After the operation, Yuki was no longer 'fat'. She was still sleeping, and she looked so peaceful. The doctor had let Juri come in because she was Yuki's mother. Zero and her were talking.

"How did she look?" Juri asked.

"She has my hair color." Zero proudly replied. Juri smiled.

"Aww." she paused, "I am so happy. Was she small?"

"Really small, but not premature."

"Yeah, the doctors would've told us earlier if she was.." Juri agreed.

**With Kaname**

He was walking through the room with many sleeping newborns. He was looking at all of them, trying to find a certain one. As he walked through the aisle of cribs, he finally found the silver haired infant.

"I knew it…" he angrily said out loud. Zakuro kept moving around, and Kaname kept looking at her with dull, jealous eyes. She sneezed twice, which he found cute but didn't want to admit. She had a lot of hair for a newborn, her bangs neat and the rest of her hair, down and short. She was pretty skinny, and not that chubby…

He couldn't stand it, knowing that Zero had touched Yuki, and the baby being proof of it. But he sadly looked around. He didn't feel right.

"I shouldn't be hating the child…" he sighed, but couldn't help feeling a burning flame in his heart of jealousy. He was going to touch her but the doctor came in.

"Hello." she smiled.

"Hi." he smiled back.

"Be careful with the babies.." she suggested, and he nodded in agreement. He just walked out, back to the waiting room.

**In the room where Zero and Yuki are**

Yuki randomly woke up and looked to the side, and saw Zero.

"You're awake." he said.

"Yeah," she yawned, "I am so glad that's over…"

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Juri asked.

"I'm feeling better.." Yuki admitted.

"The doctor said you will be feeling minor pains." Zero warned.

"Okay…" Yuki sighed. The doctor came in.

"When can I hold my baby?" Yuki asked. The doctor saw Zero, then knew which baby it exactly was.

"Right, I'll be right back." she remembered, "We were cleaning her. She was covered in blood.."

"Oh." Yuki took a deep breath.

"I wouldn't mind." Zero blurted and everyone started laughing. The doctor went out the room.

"I can't feel my legs…" Yuki whined. Juri giggled.

"That's totally normal." Juri said. Yuki was trying to sit up.

"Don't push yourself…" Zero suggested.

"Okay." was Yuki's answer. Then, the doctor came back with the baby in her arms. She handed Zakuro to Yuki.

"She is 7.2 pounds, very light… and born at 3:51.." she kept explainind other information.

Yuki looked at her daughter. She was so beautiful. Her hair color.. Her pale skin.

"I am so happy." Yuki laughed. Zero was looking down at their child.

"Look at her Zero, she looks just like you." Yuki smiled endearingly. Zero was smiling. Yuki held her for a while.

"I really love you. you're so cute! I want to cuddle with you and hug you. I am going to be a great mom!" Yuki smiled, kissing Zakuro's forehead, "and I won't let anything bad happen to you…"

Zakuro was fidgeting a lot. Her little arms, swaying in the air, and her little yawns. Zero was still looking at her and so was Juri. After carrying her for 7 minutes, Yuki handed her to Zero and he was surprised.

"I've never held anything so small…" he admitted.

"Now you have," Yuki paused, "Zero, be a good dad."

"I will be." he responded. He put his hand against Zakuro's and her little hand was tiny compared to his. She looked so delicate, and innocent.

"Remember when we had that parenting project with that fake baby?" Yuki recalled.

"Oh god, that was annoying! I woke up in the morning all night for the whole week!" he complained. Juri was laughing.

"You threw that baby against the wall 2 times, and 3 more in front of the teacher!" Yuki laughed.

"Yeah, I remember.." was his response.

"Would you ever throw her against the wall?" Yuki calmly questioned.

"Of course I wouldn't. I would never mistreat her. Even if she did cry a lot. I actually want to take care of her." he replied.

"She looks so innocent.." Yuki pointed out.

"An innocence we created." Zero looked into Yuki's red orbs. Juri was looking and was about to cry.

"So fragile." Juri added in, and Zero smiled at her.

The doctor came in, "Okay, since the dad is a vampire, she is one too. But… listen… she will not drink blood and she is not in danger of becoming a level E. So she will drink the milk that mommy produces. Umm, she is a little stronger than human babies, but still fragile. She will be kind of different though, okay?" the doctor was looking through the clip board of information.

Yuki and Juri nodded.

"She's a vampire because of me…" Zero sighed.

"Its not your fault. She won't drink blood!" Yuki smiled.

"You're right." Zero agreed, looking on the bright side. Yuki put her hand on Zakuro's chest.

"Her heart is pounding…" Yuki got quiet.

"She is happy to be alive." Zero spoke. Yuki smiled.

"You want to hold her?" Zero asked Juri.

"Of course." she smiled and carried the baby.

"She is so cute!" she squealed. Then, out of no where, Zakuro opened her eyes. Her eyes were huge like Yuki's!

"Aww! They're light purple like Zero's!" Juri squealed once more and Yuki and Zero saw that.

"She's so cute…" Zero said. Zakuro looked around the room.

"Babies aren't supposed to open their eyes too early!" Yuki yelled.

"Remember Yuki, she's a vampire.. She might be different." Juri recalled. The doctor came in again.

"Aww! Her eyes are huge like mine!" Yuki yelled.

"I found something through the files from the tests we took based on her lungs.. that isn't good news…" the doctor sighed, coming in the room.

"What happened?" Yuki was a little scared.

"She is healthy, but… she has asthma. But it's not fatal. It's not serious at all. But really light asthma. Something must've happened when you were pregnant." the doctor sadly sighed.

"When I was pregnant… Midori pushed me against a tree.." Yuki looked down.

"I will have to legally prescribe an inhaler." the doctor said, and walked to another room.

"Damn.." Zero sighed.

"I feel bad." Yuki sighed.

"Yuki, at least she is alive. Don't worry. it's not fatal. At least she will be fine. Yuki, don't cry.. I know you really love your child. She will have an inhaler." Juri explained, touching Yuki's head.

"I'm just worried." she sighed. Zero looked at her.

"Yuki, your mom is right," he paused, " I feel like this is my fault…"

"No, Zero, it's not!" Yuki sighed. Juri was still holding Zakuro. Yuki turned to her.

"She looks funny!" Yuki laughed, changing the subject, and a nurse thought she was too immature to be a mom.

"I know. She might close her eyes. Since vampires open their eyes randomly." Juri smiled.

"Wait, I want to take a picture." Zero took out his phone and took a picture of Zakuro.

"I like your phone Zero! Can I take a picture of you holding Zakuro?" Yuki asked.

"Sure." he answered. He carried her and looked at her. Zakuro closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep. The picture looked great

"Send it to me." Yuki looked at him.

"Sure." he said.

"Come on Zakuro!" Juri smiled and Zakuro got hold of her pinkie.

"Oh cute!" Juri squealed, and put her on a little bed beside Yuki.

"I know." Yuki laughed and laid back on the bed, "What should her middle name be?"

"I don't know…" Zero responded.

"What is your mom's middle name?" he asked Yuki.

"She doesn't have a middle name.." Yuki sighed, "Wait, what about your mom's middle name?"

"My mom's middle name is… was, Silver." he answered.

"That name sounds pretty." Juri commented.

"I like that as her middle name." Yuki smiled, Juri nodded.

"Then that will be it." Zero spoke.

"Then her full name is Zakuro Silver Kiryu." Yuki smiled.

"Your giving her my last name?" Zero was surprised.

"Yeah, since you're her dad," she paused, "Someday, I want to get married,.. And have your last name too." she blushed, he blushed as well. Juri was giggling.

"I love you." he pressed his forehead against hers, and kissed her lips. Juri thought that was cute.

"I love you too, and so does Zakuro." Yuki whispered. Juri grabbed her phone and took a picture of them.

"What was that?" Yuki asked, pulling away. Zero gently put her head near his.

"Your killing the moment." he whispered.

"You guys are adorable." Juri laughed. Zero was still looking at Yuki.

"So what now?" she asked.

"I am going to send you money every week." Zero brought up. Yuki jumped.

"Why? You don't have to! I'm already rich!" Yuki yelled.

"Since I can't live with you guys, I might as well help. I still have to cooperate. I can't possibly leave you and our daughter." he admitted, blushing a little.

"Zero. Okay…." Yuki smiled, "Just don't send too much."

"I will send the money that is necessary for you guys." he looked deep into her eyes with care.

"Really?" she smiled.

"Yeah, since I get a huge amount every week, I will send you what you need. Maybe, you can go to the store and buy some dress or anything you like… Maybe buy Zakuro some clothes or toys. Or diapers.." he suggested.

"Thank you Zero." she smiled, "I am so happy.."

Juri smiled at Zero, knowing that he was secretly doing his part in the parenting.

"I wish I could do more though…" Zero sadly admitted.

"It's ok. What you are doing is enough!" Yuki smiled, her hand on his shoulder.

"Just keep the money hidden from Kaname." Juri suggested, looking at both of them.

"I'm sending you a check with your name. If I send cash, it will get stolen." Zero told Yuki.

"Alright." she agreed.

"Yeah.. Thanks for being so supportive with Yuki." Zero thanked Juri.

"I should be thanking you, for making her happy and actually cooperating with the baby." Juri laughed.

"Oh. I wouldn't leave her. I don't get why many guys out there leave their children. it's stupid and messed up. Don't ever expect that from me Yuki." Zero looked at Yuki. Yuki hugged him.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Juri asked.

"Me." Kaname said. Zero was getting mad.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Yes, let me unlock the door." Juri lied, and was stalling. The door wasn't locked in the first place.

"Hide in that storage closet!" Yuki whispered. Zero ran there and closed the door.

Juri ran to tell Zero something, "When I knock three times, that means its safe to come out."

"Okay." Zero nodded, and Juri opened the door and Kaname came in.

"Hello, Yuki." Kaname smiled.

A/N: HI! Umm, this chapter took me the whole freakin weekend, but that's okay I guess! Please review! Can't wait till what happens next?, review! Sorry if my writing sucks! Not the best writer! (:


	15. The Autumn Days in the Hospital

When Fate is Betrayed

A/N: Oh my god! Thank you for reviewing! That last chapter took me a while! Anyway, I know people are asking what will happen? And that they all hate Midori because she's a bitch.. I hate her too. I make people I hate look bad… it's just my thing… And no one else will copy me! Ha! I'm kidding… Midori will be jealous, and they are still in the hospital. Hope you like it, and REVIEW! NO! CandidParadise is going to read my fic! No! You better not say any of this in from of my face! No! she started reading it! AHH! don't say a word about the interesting crap I have written in front of my face! AHH! This happened a while ago I guess… Answer for Gamerfreakal, I play the viola.

Chapter 15: The Autumn Days in the Hospital

Yuki looked at Kaname as he said Hello to her.

"Hi." she smiled, a scared look in her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I am feeling so much better than before." she answered. He smiled but then looked around the room.

"This atmosphere just feels so different.." he pointed out, looking suspiciously.

Yuki's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I feel like there is someone else in here." his eyes were narrow.

"Oh. No, it's just us!" she yelled. Juri looked at Kaname.

"Oh, I see." he smiled back, and the chairman, Yuriko and Yuka entered the room.

"Hi Yuki-chan!" the chairman yelled happily and hugged her.

"Hello father!" Yuki smiled back.

"Is Zero here?" he asked.

"No, he doesn't know…" Yuki lied, because Kaname was there.

"Poor guy." he sighed, knowing she lied.

"Do you want to hold Zakuro?" she asked. He jumped up and yelled, "Yes!" Kaname walked up to the storage closet and Juri was getting nervous.

**Zero in the storage closet**

He was in his phone, still texting Yagari. He was sure to put it in silent. He knew Kaname was standing outside the door. He didn't want his daughter dead, not for any reason in the world. He would never allow that. No, not after she was born. She still had a whole life ahead of her. He was mad, and his heart full of hatered for Kaname.

He got a text but ignored it, and stayed frozen. One small movement, and everything would turn a mess.

**Back with everyone else**

Kaname was still standing outside the closet.

"Kaname, do you want to hold her?" Yuki gulped, knowing that she made the wrong decision.

"Sure Yuki, I would love to." he warmly smiled, and carried her.

Zero couldn't stand it that Kaname was carrying Zakuro. He hated it! He could hear everything from the closet. He wanted to jump out and punch Kaname, but he was considerate of his daughter's life. He would rather be killed by Kaname than to have Zakuro killed by him.

"My my, isn't she charming?" Kaname grinned, and Zakuro started crying.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"I don't think she likes me.." Kaname laughed.

Zero was going to laugh but stayed quiet.

"It's alright, she is just a baby after all." he smiled, trying to avoid the jealousy in his heart. He was about to touch her nose, but Yuki reacted.

"That's enough!" she blurted, and everyone was looking at her.

"Yuki.." Kaname surprisingly puzzled.

"I'm so sorry!" she looked down.

"Zakuro has asthma." Juri sighed.

"Please don't make her cry so much." Yuki asked kindly.

"Alright, sorry. I understand." he smiled.

"Yeah, just put her down." he chairman suggested, and Kaname did so.

As soon as he put her down, she immediately stopped crying. Kaname was angry. He really wanted to hurt the child, but he felt bad.

"Yuki, how were you doing alone?" he asked.

"Oh, I was okay. Just a lot of pain, but at least something good came out of this." Yuki coughed.

"That's great." Yuriko smiled, her braces showing.

"She has silver hair!" Yuka cried.

"Her full name is Zakuro Silver Kiryu." Yuki laughed.

"Kiryu?" Kaname questioned, feeling worse than before.

"Yeah. That fits her. I like that as her last name, after all she's Zero's daughter." Yuki smiled.

Kaname smiled with jealousy in his eyes.

**Later**

Kaname walked out and looked back.

"Yuki, maybe I should stay with you for your recovery." he suggested.

"No, I'm fine! I can stay with Zakuro!" Yuki yelled, not wanting to be a burden.

"Kaname, respect her decision." Juri looked at him. He nodded, and they left. Juri kissed Yuki's forehead and Zakuro's cheek. She knew Zero was staying, so she was getting rid of Kaname and they were leaving.

When they left, Juri ran back and knocked on the door 3 times as promised. Zero opened the door and looked at Yuki. Juri walked out the door.

"I am so sorry." Yuki apologized.

"It's alright." he said, and sat next to her.

"Please stay with me.." she got his hand.

"I will, with both of you." he answered. The doctor handed the inhaler to Yuki.

"How will I know when she will need to use it?" she asked.

"If she starts breathing fast and shaking, then that must be the right time. Other than that, make her use it every once in a while. Like when you finish feeding her or when you finish bathing her. Better safe that sorry." the doctor explained.

"Midori is going to get it." Zero was mad. Yuki was holding Zakuro, and Zero stroked her bangs.

"Zero…" Yuki sighed.

"No, it's just that, Zakuro has asthma because of her."

"I know…" Yuki admitted.

"Someday, I want to take care of her. Maybe give her a bath, and feed her." he sighed.

"Someday when Kaname isn't there…" Yuki paused, "Hope that comes soon."

"Yeah." he sighed, and looked down at their daughter. She was so small, and fragile. Her skin was so smooth, Zero noticed when her touched her neck. Her little hands were very pale.

Yuki put the baby's hand in a fist, "That's how big her heart is."

"Oh yeah," Zero responded. Then Zakuro started crying.

"What's wrong now?" Yuki asked, holding her baby.

"Aww, she's hungry!" the doctor squealed. Zero looked at Yuki and she nodded happily.

"You should feed her." Zero said, turning around.

"You can look if you want. There is nothing wrong.." she told him. He just looked at her.

"Okay." he answered. Yuki then fixed her shirt so that Zakuro can drink milk and she was feeding her. Yuki was laughing because she was ticklish because of Zakuro's little mouth on her breast, drinking milk. Zero looked and felt like a pervert. Zakuro drank a lot of milk, and pulled away after a few minutes.

Zero handed Yuki a napkin and wiped her breast and Zakuro's little mouth.

"This isn't so bad." Yuki admitted.

"I guess, it's going to get harder later on for you." he sighed.

"Zero, it's okay. I am sorry you can't be with us."

"It's alright." he looked at the baby. It was night time.

Yuki set Zakuro down on her spot in the little bed, her rightful spot.

"Can I stay with you for your recovery?" he asked.

"Yeah." she smiled. She then rested her head back and yawned.

"Go to sleep." he said. She looked at him.

"Zero, you're going to sleep sitting down?" she asked.

"Better than sleeping on the ground." he shot back.

"I hope that doesn't bother you." she sighed.

"No, it doesn't. Goodnight Yuki." he kissed her. It felt like old times. Just the two of them alone at night when they were younger. Obviously they didn't do anything… But they slept in the same room, until they started going through their changes…

The next morning, Zero was the first to wake up and check on Zakuro. She was still sleeping, her eyes closed shut. Yuki then woke up, noticing that he was up.

"Good morning." she smiled.

"Hey." he said, then his phone rang.

"Hello?" he called. It was Midori using Yagari's phone.

"Zero.." she said, and he hung up as soon as he heard her voice. He was angrier than before.

**At the association**

"What did he say?" Yagari asked, wearing his favorite hat.

"He hung up.." Midori sighed, falling to the ground.

"You know his daughter was born." Yagari rubbed it in her face. Midori glared at him.

"I don't care if you give me a dirty look." he smirked with an angry look, formed with his eyebrows. He then looked at the picture message in his phone. It was from Zero. He opened it up and it was a picture of Zakuro.

"Hey, look at this." he told Midori.

"Does it involve Zero?" she asked through tears.

"Yes, it really does in so many ways." he responded. She looked at his phone and saw the picture.

"That's her?" she coughed.

"Yeah, aint she cute?" he asked. She looked somewhere else and ran off into the girl's bathroom.

She looked in the mirror.

"Bitch! She didn't die!" she stormed and a woman was right next to her washing her hands.

"Sorry." Midori wailed. She was pretending to fix her tangled black hair. She liked her hair, but it wasn't silky!

"Umm, okay, just don't hurt yourself." the lady cautioned, and walked out a little scared.

"Wow, I just embarrassed myself.." Midori said out loud, "But still! I will kidnap Zakuro! And then Zero will talk to me! He will get on his knees and forcefully have sex with me if he wants his daughter back!" she yelled.

Another lady came in and heard the, "He will get on his knees and forcefully have sex with me if he wants his daughter back!"

Midori blushed of embarrassment and then ran out.

**Back with Zero and Yuki**

"Who was it?" Yuki asked calmly.

"Midori." he fretted.

"Zero, please don't get mad.." Yuki calmly argued.

"I'm not mad at you." he stroked her hair.

"Oh." she felt clueless, "I still can't feel my legs!"

He put his hand on her pale thigh, "Can you feel this?"

She blushed, "Kind of?" she blushed. His hand was tracing over her thigh, going higher and higher. Yuki wasn't wearing panties!

But his phone rang again. Yuki took a deep breath.

"What?" he hissed.

"It's me." Yagari said.

"Oh, what?" Zero asked.

"Just asking where are you?" he asked.

"With Yuki." he answered.

"When are you coming back?" he asked.

"When Yuki recovers." he answered.

"Okay, then bye."

"Bye."

Yuki looked at Zero.

"How will Midori react?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about her." Zero told her.

They were calmly talking.

**Later that day**

Yuki was sleeping and Zero stayed with her as promised. Yori came in and Yuki woke up when the door opened.

"Yori!" Yuki cheerfully burst, happy to see her best friend.

"Yuki! How's your daughter?" she asked.

"Here she is!" Yuki smiled and let Yori hold her.

"She looks just like Zero!" she smiled.

"I know, I said that too." Yuki laughed. Zero was quiet and kept getting text messages from Midori. He ignored them and he was getting annoyed.

"How's work?" she asked him.

"It's actually kind of interesting.. Everyone is laughing, then I tell them to shut up and they get all quiet." he smirked. Yuki started laughing.

Zakuro was coughing as she was in Yori's arms. This was so peaceful, and since Kaname wasn't there, than that was great. Zakuro started crying.

"What's wrong baby?" Yuki asked, trying to calm her down. The doctor came in.

"Here." she smiled and handed her a pacifier.

"Thank you." Yuki smiled.

"I'll be right back." Zero said, and went somewhere. Midori jumped up fro the window.

"Fuck you bitch! I hate you!" she yelled and started choking Yuki. Yori was panicking and tried to get her off. Zero came in and pulled Midori away from Yuki.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled.

"Zero! I.." she started crying. Yuki was coughing like crazy!

Midori walked out like nothing angry. She didn't know what she was going to do now..

"Are you okay?" Zero asked.

"I'm fine.." Yuki coughed.

"I'm sorry.." he hugged her. Yori lightly hit Yuki's back.

The past few days Juri was visiting Yuki and so was Kaname. When they visited her, that gave Zero a chance to go home and take a shower. That was a very clever idea Zero came up with. Yuki was recovering. Then it was time for her to leave the hospital.

She was on a wheelchair and looked to the side. There was a tree and Zero was there, looking at her and Zakuro.

Yuki mouthed the words, "I love you"

And he mouthed, "Me too" back. She was so happy and Kaname was still angry, not wanting Zero to see them. He still didn't know. He trusted Yuki, well, kind of…

Zero walked home as soon as they left.

**At the association**

"Zero!" one of the gossipers happily yelled.

"How is your daughter?" they asked. Midori was in their group but Zero didn't even look at her.

"She's fine." he responded.

"Are you in a good mood?" they asked.

"Yeah, right now I am." he answered and they looked at each other surprised.

Midori was sad that he was responding to them normally but not to her.

"Zero…" she sighed.

"Don't talk to me! You gave my daughter asthma!" he shouted and everyone looked at them. They were surprised.

"How did I?" she asked.

"You pushed Yuki against a tree 3 months ago!" he shouted, she touched his arm but her slapped her hand.

"I'm so sorry.." she cried.

He ignored her.

"Hello Zero." Yagari greeted.

"Hey." Zero sighed.

He went back to his office and Midori ran to the bathroom.

Then, the gossipers started their top gossip: Midori.

In the bathroom, Midori was banging the wall and she was mad! She was smiling because she at least hurt Zakuro. She started laughing. She laughed so hard, that she peed her pants. She immediately ran to a toilet, but it was too late…

**Yuki at home**

She was laying on her bed, with Zakuro next to her. Zakuro was sleeping, her hair kind of all over the place. She was studying her little features, and then Kaname came in the room.

"Hi Yuki." he smiled.

"Hi." she smiled back, still scared. Kaname sat down on her bed with permission and was about to touch Zakuro. But without thinking, Yuki pulled her away from him.

"Yuki. Not this again.." he sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry.." she apologized.

"It's alright. Now tell me, when did you and Zero get together to create such a wonderful baby?

A/N: I ma so sorry if this wasn't good enough! Please REVIEW AT LEAST! I really hope you like it! I tried my best! MY WRITING SUCKS! WAHH! Keep up with the reviews people!


	16. Home Alone

When Fate is Betrayed

A/N: OH MY GOD! I am behind schedule! I usually type when I get home! BUT IT'S THAT ANIMAL REPORT! AHH! My story will always come first! Anyway, Please enjoy this chapter and review! I check my Yahoo mail when I get home from school, and today there was many reviews! (: Thank you! Keep up with that if you would like more of my story!

Chapter 16: Home alone

It was an autumn day, and the sky was an orange-like color. The leaves changed color and Yuriko and Yuka were sitting outside throeing leaves at each other. As for Yuki, she was embarrassed, sitting on her bed. She remembered what Kaname asked her a month ago.

_Flashback_

"_It's alright. Now tell me, when did you and Zero get together to create such a wonderful baby?"_

_Yuki was blushing and covered her face with the pillow._

"_Kaname, I don't want to talk about that!" she yelled, "Please?"_

_Kaname's eyes were a little bigger, knowing that he had rudely asked something that wasn't his business._

"_Yuki, I am very sorry. I know that I have asked something very rude. Please forgive me."_

"_It's okay?" she blushed. Kaname's hand was on her shoulder and he just walked out of the room._

_Back to now_

Yuki was surprised that Kaname actually asked her. She didn't think he would. She was too embarrassed to remember, but it seemed like yesterday. She was just blushing to herself and forgot that Zakuro was in the room, on the bed. Her eyes were wide open and she stared at Yuki's red cheeks. Yuki just smiled at her, the blush not going away. She has been shopping lately with the money Zero sent. She even bought Zakuro these cute outfits that went really well and cute. She really appreciated that.

"You woke up." Yuki smiled, going on the bed. She pulled Zakuro into a deep hug and started blowing on her stomach gently. Zakuro's heart started pounding and she was quiet. She grabbed Yuki's index finger with on of her little hands. Yuki smiled and kissed her forehead. She checked if she was dry, and she was.

"You are so little!" Yuk smiled. Juri came in the room.

"Hi Yuki." she smiled.

"Hi mom…" she had a happy look.

"Aww, look at her…" Juri awwed. Zakuro looked back at her. Juri gently caressed her cheek and the baby grabbed her hand with both of her little hands. Juri started squealing.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Juri.

"Fine. I am so tired though. But everything is alright. I am so happy.." Yuki answered.

"Great. Today we are going somewhere. You now, to hang out and watch a movie. We are all going. Do you want to go Yuki?" she asked.

"Actually…," Yuki paused, "I am okay."

"Then you're going to stay home alone?" Juri was confused.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Really!" Yuki smiled. Since Juri trusted Yuki, she let her.

"Okay, I will explain to Kaname." she smiled, walking out the door.

"Mom! Please back me up and make him go with you." Yuki sighed. Juri nodded, knowing how she felt.

Juri walked downstairs and saw that Kaname was sittin gdown and quiet with a pained look on his face. He was really quiet, the jealousy in his eyes like bolts of fire.

"Yuki says she wants to stay home by herself." Juri explained. This ruined his mood.

"I will stay with her." he siad. Juri knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Kaname, I thought you trusted her. I guess I was wrong…." Juri looked down and smiled as if she wanted to laugh.

"You are right. But I am just worried. I know her legs are better now, but still. I don't want her to be alone." Kaname fretted.

"Don't you worry. If you trust her, then you would be relieved. By the looks of it you don't seem to trust her." Juri convinced.

"Fine." Kaname smiled. He wasn't suspicious at all. Since Juri acted like she didn't know anything, then he assumed that so he never brought it up. To him, Zero was gone forever, keeping his word, as well as his daughter.

Juri walked upstairs and told Yuki everything. She smiled and they started giggling.

**At the association**

Midori was reading a magazine on how to attract men and she learned new tips that she hoped would work. One was to wear thongs… She didn't like that one though. Another was to play 'hard to get'. She smiled the whole time. The gossipers were still talking to Zero.

"So Zero, are you happy right now?" asked Shiori.

"Kind of." he sighed. Yagari tapped Zero's shoulder, signaling him to the meeting room. Zero has forgotten that there was going to be another meeting. Midori was part of it, and the door closed behind them. Everyone was quiet.

"So what's it about this time?" asked Midori, but Zero was acting like she wasn't there.

"A young student tried to kill a pureblood. Should we sentence him to death?" asked Yagari.

"No." Zero paused, "We will just leave him." he remembered that time when he supposedly killed Shizuka Hio, even though it was Kaname.

The meeting was really long and he was just bored out of his mind. Many people were surprised that he didn't want the dude killed.

Midori infiltrated Zero's office and strarted tagging on pictures of Yuki.She drew a mustache. And she started laughing. Zero came in and she ducked. He smirked angrily, knowing that she was there.

"Get out. You have your own office." he dully sight.

"Zero! Talk to me! That happened months ago! Why don't we laugh about it?" she smiled. He pushed her out and slammed the door. She ran to the bathroom.

**Back with Yuki and Later that day**

Juri left with everybody that lived in the house and Yuki was alone with her baby.

"Finally we are left alone." Yuki told Zakuro, "To be honest, it has just beem a month, but I still feel minor pains."

"…" Zakuro just looked at her.

"It's okay. Ow.. Still hurts." Yuki sighed.

Zakuro was looking around the room.

She looked so cute, wearing her purple t-shirt. She had a pair of shorts on. And her bare feet were so pale. Her little hands feeling the air. It was so new to her, so _neat_. She looked like she was waving in the air and Yuki started giggling. Her hair was still so straight and silky. By the look in her eyes, Yuki knew that her little baby wanted to see her daddy. It made Yuki a little sad, thinking about the fact that Kaname would kill her if he knew. Yuki didn't want the little innocence she was looking at dead. She would never let that happen. She gazed at her and saw that baba was on the corner of her mouth. Yuki started laughing.

"Nice drool." she laughed, holding a napkin and wiping her mouth. She then noticed something strange about Zakuro. She touched her forehead once more, and…

She was burning.

"Oh no! A fever!" Yuki yelled. She was running around the room in circles and grabbed the home phone immediately. She dialed in Zero's number.

"Hello?" he said.

"Zero! Zakuro has a fever!" she yelled, the phone on her should and her head to the side. She was taking off the baby's clothes and left her wearing a diaper.

"Ok! I'll be there in a few minutes!" he answered.

"What am I going to do meanwhile?" she yelled, turning on the fan and opening the window.

"Umm… Just run her a quick bath!" he yelled.

"Okay! The front door is open to just barge in!" she nervously told him, "You know where my room is!"

"Okay, wait for me." he was worried.

"Bye." Yuki sighed. She hung up and thre the phone on the bed. She gently carried Zakuro to the bathroom. She learned in health class that if a small baby gets a high fever, then that can die. That worried her.

**With Zero**

He was running as fast like that day when Zakuro was born. He was sweating and breathing heavily. He was so glad that the house was in the same city as the association, and where he lived too.

**With Yuki**

Yuki was wetting Zakuro's little forehead with cold water, and she started crying. It hurt Yuki to see her crying. She was worried and hoped her high fever would go away.

Zero barged in the house and ran upstairs to Yuki, as she said to him. He entered the bathroom and saw Yuki and the crying infant.

"Yuki," Zero paused, touching the water, "The water isn't cold enough!"

"I don't want to hurt her." Yuki worriedly gasped, and Zero made the water colder, feeling bad enough.

"Stop crying, this will make you better." he sighed, rubbing the water on Zakuro's forehead and little neck. Yuki smiled, seeing his fatherly instinct.

Then they turned off the water and Zero laid the child on the bed.

"Her fever has gone down." Yuki sighed in relief. Zero examined Zakuro, her giant eyes looking at him. He smiled. They were both sitting on the bed, and Zakuro was looking at them back and forth.

"Look at her Zero…" Yuki paused with a soft smiled, "Thank you for coming here. You really helped her…"

"I would never leave her. Even if she were sick. I actually like being here with you alone."

Yuki blushed.

"She is so small, and her little arms.." Zero sighed.

He pulled in Yuki to a deep kiss. Yuki uncomfortably pulled away.

"Zero! Not in front of the baby!" Yuki blushed.

"She's a baby. She's not going to remember." Zero shot back.

"I guess." she smiled and kissed him back. Zakuro's eyes were widely open and didn't stop staring at her parents.

"She looks hilarious!" smiled Yuki. Zero held Zakuro's fragile arms and kissed her little chest. Her heart was beating calmly, and her body wasn't burning anymore. Yuki smiled and looked at him.

"I know. I wish I could see her everyday…" he sighed Yuki frowned, and Zakuro started crying.

"I will change her diaper." Yuki smiled. Zero grabbed her hand.

"I will." he told her. And so he did. Later when she was all dry, Yuki started making cute faces at Zakuro. She just stared and randomly touched the air.

"Why does she have a little rash on her arm?" Zero asked, taking a look at it.

"She scratches her arm. It's just a mark." Yuki explained. Zero was very worried about his daughter. He checked her back to see if she had any scratches. He felt like an overprotective dad. It was good that he cared though…

"Waaaah!" Zakuro cried. Yuki started looking around the room, but Zero just stuck the pacifier in her mouth and she calmed down.

"Heh heh…" Yuki sighed. She remembered it like yesterday, when they were still doing it.

_Flashback_

_Yuki and Zero were still busy, not caring if anything else happened. She touched his shoulders and kissed them lightly. He was blushing a lot, something she had never seen happen so many times. It was only one night. She had never felt anything like that. And Zero never stopped sniffing her hair. It made her laugh and blush that he was getting lost in the scent of cherry blossoms. _

_His forehead was pressed up against hers. He was whispering things, but she wasn't sure of what he was saying. She couldn't believe what he was saying. She heard words like, "Kaname, hate, damn him. and I love you."_

_It was really quiet. He knew that he was doing something wrong. He was glad in so many ways that it wasn't Kaname in the least. He couldn't keep his hands to himself. He cursed at himself for being so perverted. Yuki didn't mind, for she liked it a lot. They weren't afraid of the consequences that they would face later. She touched him too, and he blushed, being surprised that she was doing that!_

_In the end, Zero was lightly caressing Yuki's head. She let him do that. She was smiling wearily. She hoped that nobody would catch them…_

_Back to now_

Yuki was gazing in space. Zero just looked at her and she didn't notice after minutes later. She then went back to the real world and started laughing. For once Zero thought something else was bothering her.

"What were you looking at?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just remembering.."

"Don't even…" he sighed. She laughed.

**Somewhere else…**

Midori was walking through the park and she saw Yuki's house. This gave her an idea. She ran to the door and got in.

"Wow, this house is awesome!" she looked around. She wasn't rich, and her house was nothing like Yuki's. She explored the kitchen and stole a couple of chocolate pudding cups that were Yuki's. She walked upstairs and saw that Zero was in the house. Midori out her hand in her pocket and took out her six inch switchblade. She walked in calmly.

"Hello Zero." she smiled, and held the blade in her hand.

A/N: Yes! A cliffhanger! Please review! I am sorry for updating late! XD


	17. Midori Kidnaps Zakuro

When Fate is Betrayed

A/N: I am sooo sorry of the pass chapter sucked! I totally didn't put effort, and I was tired and its all school! AHHH! Damn! Anyway, please keep reviewing, and please keep reading, it will get better and I know people want Midori dead. No, she will not be with Kaname. After all that Kaname has done, he does not deserve anyone! Enjoy the chapter. This chapter will be long because I am making up for the other short one! You know what's weird? Listening to music helps me write… Like the beatles. I like their songs.. Their song 'Anna', 'Something', and 'Do you want to know a secret'. I love those! OFF TOPIC SORRY!

Chapter 17: Midori Kidnaps Zakuro

Zero glared at Midori with an annoyed expression. Yuki was scared as she looked at the blade. The first thing she did was grab Zakuro gently in her arms, for she wanted to protect her. Zero got in front of Yuki and stayed quiet for a while.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he shouted. Midori just smiled. It was one of those smiles that crazy people had on their faces. It was rather calm and creepy.

"Why do you ask?" she questioned, and then burst into laughter and fell to the ground. She then got up and dusted herself with both hands.

"Why are you being like this?" Yuki yelled, holding Zakuro, and she moved a lot.

"You're still asking that?" she burst into more laughter. Zero was annoyed.

"Yuki, stay behind me." he sighed, and she stood there. The little infant looked at Zero.

"If you're going to hurt Yuki, then hurt me." he was mad.

She started laughing, her mouth open and her eyes watery.

"Sorry, I just had a redbull…" she paused, "Why would I hurt you? I love you Zero.. Love me back!"

"Keep dreaming!" Yuki yelled. She was helping Zakuro burp, patting her back gently.

Midori was serious now, and ran to Zero. She was about to push him but he pushed her. She exaggerated and hit the wall because she lost her balance. Yuki saw that the air was getting cold and that her baby was shaking. She was standing near a bag. She wasn't moving where she was, but she opened the bag and it was clean baby clothes.

I am so smart! Yuki thought to herself and started dressing her. She opened the drawer and made Zakuro breather from her inhaler. She was used to the routine already. Then she put the inhaler in one of her jackets inside pockets; to keep it safe. Zero grabbed Midori by the arms and she kicked his leg. He was used to being in pain that he acted like he didn't even feel that. Yuki was sad and she decided to help.

"Zero! Stop it! You too Midori!" she shouted. Midori moved from Zero and stabbed Yuki's arm.

Yuki started bleeding. Zakuro got scared that she started crying.

"Shut up ugly baby! You may look like your dad but you are still part of that bitch Yuki!" she yelled. She grabbed Yuki from behind, the switchblade near her neck.

"Let go of the baby!" yelled Midori, "Or else I'll stab you!"

"Stab me!," Yuki started crying, "Just not my baby!"

Zero was going to grab the knife but Midori gave him a look.

"If you move, its both of them." she calmly smiled.

No, not the two most important people in his life. He would never allow that. He would rather die for both of them. He was so mad and worried. He decided not to move.

"What are you waiting for? weren't you going to stab me?" Yuki wept.

"If you want that? Fine!" she yelled, and cut Yuki's neck, where Zero usually bites her. Zakuro wouldn't stop crying. Yuki fell to the floor and Zero was helping her up, but Midori kicked Yuki. Zero pushed Midori but she accidentally cut his arm. He yelped in pain and she made him back away. She smiled and kicked Yuki once more. Yuki was crying and the baby still with her, Midori snatched Zakuro from her arms!

"Stop it!" Yuki yelled and tripped Midori. She fell face first and Zakuro fell in Zero's arms. He held her and she stopped crying. Her little arms were hugging him. And her little heart was pounding. Zero picked up Yuki.

"I am still here!" Midori yelled, her hair all messed up and her eyes red. She looked like she was high.

"Zero… drink my blood." Yuki weakly suggested. Zero shook his head.

"She already made the cut. It makes it easier…" Yuki sighed.

"No." he answered. Midori kicked his chest and he fell back. She pulled Zakuro away from his arms and jumped out the window.

"HAHAHA!" she yelled. Yuki started crying and shaking.

"We need to save her!" Yuki sobbed and ran down stairs. Zero jumped out the window and she ran outside to meet him there. Zero grabbed her arm and they started running. Yuki's other hand was in her neck, the blood still flowing. Her hand was covered in blood. Zero was very worried. He didn't show it, but his eyes said it all. Midori was running and saw them behind her. She got a taxi and from the looks of it, the taxi started driving fast. Yuki was breathless and forcing herself to run.

**In the taxi**

Zakuro wouldn't stop crying. She was crying like a newborn baby, it was only a month, and she found it annoying.

"Is that your baby?" the taxi driver asked. Midori started sweating.

"Yeah." she smiled.

"Looks like the dad?" he smiled.

"Yup." she smiled back.

"Umm, can you drive a lot faster? I have to get home fast.."

"Sure young lady. I've never seen anything so cute."

Midori was feeling her heart burning with jealousy. She knew she was cuter than most babies, but she didn't want to admit it.

**Back with Zero and Yuki running**

The taxi drove really fast that they lost it. Yuki was still crying and she fell to the ground. Zero was helping her up.

"No. Not her… why not me?" she cried.

"Let's go Yuki. We can't waste time." he picked her up, she fainted.

He was running as fast as he could. He was so angry and sad. Every bad emotion. He loved his daughter that much. He felt stupid, and useless, he couldn't save her then. He was running so fast, that he was nearly tired. But he couldn't stop now. What a story he would have to tell at work…

**With Midori**

It was night time, and she told the taxi driver to drop her off at her house, so he did and she paid him. She walked calmly and suspicious to her house.

When she entered, her mom was sitting on the couch reading a book. She heard a baby crying and went to see if anything was happening. But Midori ran on her room. Her mom just stood there for a minute, and thought she heard something. According to her, it was nothing.

"Shut up!" Midori whispered. She remembered that Zakuro had asthma, "Nevermind, keep crying."

She ran her fingers through her arm, feeling the fabric of her light pink long sleeve. The baby was crying a lot. Midori held the knife and was about to stabe her with it, but Zakuro started breathing fast and shaking…

**With Zero and Yuki**

Zero ran to a street full of houses. He was trying to remember which one her house was. He was so mad for not remembering. He was trying to recall that certain moment.

_Flashback_

_It was a rainy evening and Midori met Zero a few days ago. She was standing there while Yagari and Zero were getting in their car. Since she was wearing a skirt, her legs were shaking and she didn't have an umbrella. She started walking home by herself in a certain direction. Yagari looked at her._

"_Hey, you want a ride home?" he offered. She looked at him._

"_Will it bother you if I say yes?" she asked._

"_No, it's cold out here, come on." he signaled her to his car. Zero was already in the car._

"_Midori is getting a ride home." he told Zero as Midori was already in the car._

"_Okay." he answered. Obviously he was thinking of Yuki in that moment. _

_As they were driving, they passed a certain street. Midori told Yagari which one her house was and she pointed at a blue one._

_The house was blue and white. It was huge, with two floors and a neat garden in the yard. The house looked old and repainted. How many times could it have been repainted? The chimney was dusty, even looking up from a car, anybody would notice it. The door was gray and looked neat, unlike the walls from the outside. There was a fountain to the side. It was a fountain of a bird. It looked graceful._

"_Okay! Thank you so much! By Yagari, Bye Zero!" she cheerfully smiled and waved._

_She walked to her house and got in._

_Back to now_

"It has a fountain." Zero recalled, running.

"What has a fountain?" Yuki was still crying.

"Her house!" he was in front of it and Yuki knocked on the door.

"Don't knock! She barged into your house!" he was mad. Yuki opened the door and they both ran in. It was all dark, which meant her mom went to sleep.

**With Midori**

"Oh, an asthma attack?" she smiled, "Keep suffering.."

Her door opened and it was Zero and Yuki. Yuki just ran in and held Zakuro.

"No!" she yelled and took out the inhaler. Zakuro breathed through it and calmed down. Her crying stopped and she closed her eyes.

"Is she still alive?" she yelled. The child was still breathing. Yuki was still crying and held her close to her. How small she was, and how good Yuki felt to hold the life she and Zero created in her arms. Midori was going to hit her but Zero grabbed her arm and let go of it, making her fall to the side.

"Zero!" she started crying. Zero ignored her and got a hold of his baby.

"I'm calling the cops!" Yuki yelled and Midori stabbed her arm again.

"Stop hurting her!" Zero yelled and struggled to get the knife out of her hand. He finally got it off her hands.

"I am keeping this as evidence!" he smirked. Midori was about to hug him but he backed away.

"You were tried to kill my daughter!" he yelled, and was walking out the door, holding Yuki's hand. Yuki was still crying. Zero felt bad and walked farther and farther from the house.

"I'm sorry." he sounded sad and hugged her.

"Our baby almost died!" she sobbed.

"I know…" he looked down. He was still worried. He felt bad and mad at himself. His hand was on the baby's cheek and she was calmly sleeping. What a strong baby she is, surviving that long asthma attack.. He thought to himself. It started raining, and Zakuro opened her eyes. Her big eyes were looking at Zero. He smiled at her and she just looked at him back. Yuki was smiling and Zakuro was huddling to Yuki's breast.

"She's hungry." Zero told Yuki.

"Where will I feed her?" she asked, her arm still bleeding.

"Let's go to that bench." he suggested, pointing at a bench with a small roof, to protect them from the rain.

They ran there and as Yuki began feeding her, Zero started talking again.

"Yuki, I'm sorry. This is all my fault.." he was sad.

"No, it's not." she told him.

"I am so worthless. I can't simply protect Zakuro…" he looked down.

"No, don't say that. At least she is better now.." she smiled. He smile warmed his heart, and he calmed down.

"You're right." he sighed.

"Yeah, she's safe…" Yuki paused, "I was really worried."

"Me too…"

"Hey, we keep I am keeping this a secret from everyone. Well, except my mom."

"Okay, that's fine. It's not like she'll tell." he admitted.

"Yeah, so what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Just tell my sensei. I don't want to tell too many people because I am never in the mood for commotions."

"Yeah, I agree with you." she giggled. Zakuro then pulled away and Yuki got up from the bench.

"Come on Zero. I want to go home." she sighed. He fell to the ground. _The thirst_ he thought. Yuki bent down and put her neck in front of his mouth.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled and he drank her blood. As he tasted her blood, it showed that she loved him. It made him happy, and he drank along. As soon as he was done, he helped her up.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Great!" she smiled.

"Let's go." he grabbed her hand. He took off his jacket and out it on her.

"Zero…" she looked at him but he just walked on.

"Come on." he waited for her. She smiled and walked on.

**Things with Juri and everyone else**

"Those were some good cinnamon buns!" the chairman smiled.

"I know. I love this bakery!" Juri told everyone.

"I wonder how Yuki is at home…" Kaname wondered, saying it out loud.

"She's probably taking a nap." smiled Yuriko.

Kaname smiled, "I guess."

They walked to a different store of clothes. It was only 9:32 in the night and nobody was tired. Juri, Yuka, and Yuriko were shopping for clothes. They felt the excitement of a cute shirt, but the chairman and Kaname didn't.

**Back With Zero and Yuki Walking**

It was still raining and they were walking fast. Yuki was limping for some odd reason, and Zero carried her. She was embarrassed.

"I'm fine Zero!" she yelled, and Zakuro was sleeping in her arms. Zero didn't listen.

"Calm down Yuki, we're almost to your house.." he said.

When they made it to Yuki and Zakuro's house, Yuki let Zero give Zakuro a bath. Some of Yuki's blood smothered on the infant's clothes, so she need a bath. Zero was delighted to bathe her. He even said it himself.

They were in the bathroom and Zakuro kept splashing at Zero.

"She splashes a lot." he told Yuki.

"Happens to me all the time." Yuki smiled. Zero gently scrubbed her head. Zakuro sneezed twice. Yuki started laughing. It made her really happy that Zero loved his own child. Zakuro purposely splashed water on Zero. He randomly splashed back and she was amused.

When Zakuro was all clean, Zero was drying her. Her soft skin surprised him.

"Her skin is so soft." Zero looked at Zakuro's face. Yuki looked at her too. Zakuro was looking at them and covered her eyes. She did the same so many times; it was new to her.

"Look at these pajamas I bought her." Yuki smiled, showing Zero these little pajamas with stars on them.

"It's nice." he looked at them.

"I bought them at the mall." she smiled.

"You like shopping there.." he shot back.

"I like being rich!" she sang. He smirked at her. Zero dressed up Zakuro and her eyes were slowly closing.

"Aww! She's tired.." Yuki awwed. She was happy to be changing the subject after everything that happened earlier that day.

"You're right. She needs plenty of rest, and so do you." Zero said.

"Yeah… I'm going to take a shower. I'm still covered in blood…" she sighed.

"Okay then." he said and couldn't stop looking at Zakuro. Her feet were so pale. So were her legs. They reminded him of his own legs. She was about to start crying but he got the pacifier and gently put it in her mouth.

**Yuki in the Shower**

Yuki was cleaning off her own blood. She felt better and cleaner. She started singing. Singing in the shower was one of her favorite things to do. It made her feel better. She didn't seem depressed anymore. Her little baby was fine, and so was Zero. She didn't really care about Midori. She was scared of her…

When she was done taking a shower, she opened the door. She forgot that Zero was there. She opened it like nothing. She was only in a towel.

"Yuki?" he was blushing. She saw him and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god! I forgot you were there!" she yelled and slammed the door. She blushed a lot and took deep breaths.

As for Zero, he blushed and avoided thinking those thoughts. She was so beautiful with just a towel. But obviously, he saw more already.

When Yuki was done changing, she came out in pajamas.

"Sorry about that." she blushed.

"Don't apologize." he hugged her. She was quiet and he pressed his lips onto hers. She returned the kiss and looked into his eyes. But then the phone started ringing.

"I need to get that." she said and ran down stairs.

Yuki walked downstairs and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yuki, we are on our way home. We are going to stop by the donut shop. Do you want a donut?" Juri asked.

"Sure mom."

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you at home." Yuki laughed.

"Umm, sure. We'll be home in 15 minutes." she answered.

"Okay mom, bye."

"Bye."

Yuki hung up and ran upstairs.

"Zero, everyone is going to be home in 15 minutes.." she sadly told him.

"Okay… Talk to you later." he sadly sighed and kissed her. He kissed Zakuro's forehead as well. Zakuro moved a little. Yuki walked Zero to the door. They said good bye.

"I love you." he said.

"Me too." she smiled endearingly. That smile of hers made his day. It wasn't raining anymore, and he walked home. It wasn't that far…

Yuki was laying next to Zakuro.

"I will never let anything like that happen to you. I mean it. I'm sorry." Yuki spoke to her sleeping baby.

For those days, Yuki and Zakuro slept in the same bed. Zakuro had her own room, but Yuki was still scared and wanted her sleeping in her arms. Sometimes, she felt like she was hugging a delicate plushy.

Later, Juri and everyone else cam home. Yuki was really happy to see them. Juri gave Yuki her donut and she smiled.

"So what is it you were going to tell me sweetie?" asked Juri. They walked upstairs. Juri sat next to the sleeping infant.

"I am telling you because I trust you." Yuki smiled. Juri smiled as well.

Yuki told Juri the whole story and Juri was shocked.

"If it would've not been for him, then Zakuro would've died." Juri surprisingly gasped.

"I know.." Yuki sighed, "You probably won't let me stay home alone anymore."

"No Yuki, that's not it. It wasn't your fault that she came in here. I just want you to be careful, and like I say, what matters more is that Zakuro is safe now." she smiled.

"Thank you mom. See, this is why I tell you everything."

"Glad to have your trust Yuki." she smiled.

The chairman knocked on Yuki's door.

"Hi Yuki-chan!" he smiled.

"Hi father." she smiled. Juri was there.

"Can I carry my grandchild?" he asked Yuki nodded cheerfully and he did so. She was fidgeting and the chairman started laughing. Yuki was happy.

**With Midori **

She was angry. She sat there in her room and thought of a much better plan.

"That didn't turn out well…" she said to herself. She smiled evilly as she was plotting. She walked out and drank some more beer. It calmed her down…

**Back with Yuki**

It was later in the night. She was sleeping peacefully, but all of a sudden, Zakuro started crying. Yuki was panicking less and less every night she woke up like that. The baby was dry and already ate. Yuki already burped her. The problem was that Zakuro couldn't sleep. Yuki sat on a chair in her room and started singing.

Yuki's singing calmed her down. Kaname was behind the door smiling because he liked Yuki's singing. The little infant's crying was stopping. She smiled and kissed her cheek. She turned around and saw Kaname.

He was listening all along?, She thought. He smiled.

"That's embarrassing…" she sighed.

"Good night Yuki." he smiled and walked back to his room.

A/N: Wow, I wrote a pretty good chapter. So listening to music works…. Please review if you want to see what happens! I appreciate all your reviews! Especially Pink Bead Girl since your reviews are so long! It makes me happy big-time! Someone out there is not lazy to write long reviews! I also thank Poppy Quinn for reading it and reviewing! I also thank onkei-chan! XD


	18. Zakuro Visits the Association in Person

When Fate is Betrayed

A/N: Hello, I know many people haven't been reviewing… that doesn't make me too happy… Anyway, here is another chapter for now. Hope you like it and hope you review! Something didn't turn out so great… SORRY FOR THE TYPOS AND ALSO FRO THE ONES IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! I am not getting enough reviews! That's why I updated late on purpose! Waaaahhhhhh! COME ON! I AM SO CLOSE TO 100 REVIEWS! WAAHHHHHHH! My hundredth review doesn't really count to me though…

Chapter 18: Zakuro Visits the Association in Person

Now, it was December, the winter snow pouring out from the sky calmly, giving Juri and the chairman's cars a gown of snow. Yuki's first priority was always taking care of her baby, that she loved so much. She was talking to Zero online and she always got happy when he responded. Zakuro was really quiet and just stared at Yuki. She was used to her mother, that every time Yuki held her, she stopped crying. Her singing always soothed her tears, giving her the drowsiness she deserved.

"Today we are going to the association. How do you feel about that?" Yuki asked her. The baby just stared and clapped her hands randomly. She learned that two days ago while that chairman was watching a soap opera. He started clapping in the end and she mimicked him. It was way too cute, everyone in the house would say except for Kaname. He just smiled warmly with that same look of envy that he felt towards Zero.

"You are so cute! How do you do it?" Juri squealed as she was walking through the doorway. Yuki just smiled as she typed with one hand, her other hand holding the infant.

Zero typed in: Today? What about Midori?

Yuki: I will avoid her.. And besides, there is many people there.

Zero: Yeah, my sensei said that he would protect Zakuro too..

Yuki: Great.

Zero: Yeah, just be careful Yuki. You worry me even when you are fine.

Yuki: (Blush) really?

Zero: Yeah. (he was blushing but didn't type that in)

Yuki: haha… hey, I gotta go… I am going to take a shower.

Zero: Okay, bye… see you later today.

And so Yuki turned her computer off. She was sitting there and was going to take a shower.

**At the association**

Zero was walking through the hallway when Shiori stopped him.

"Hi Zero." she smiled.

"Hey." he sighed.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"Midori is sad and-" she was cut off.

"I don't care about Midori." he hissed and walked on. Shiori started laughing at Midori.

"Hahaha! He doesn't care about you!" she laughed and she fell on the ground. Midori just ignored her.

Midori missed her former friend. Ever since Zero became the association president, her old friend turned into a total snob to her. Maybe she was trying to impress him… Not only that, but Shiori used to dress all nice, wearing her long, pencil skirts, and her hair tied back into a ponytail. She always clipped her bangs. But now, she wore miniskirts and left her hair down. She always wore formal spaghetti strap shirts. She even dropped her pens on purpose so she would bend down. It attracted all men but Zero never turned to look at her. Yagari found it disgusting… It made her sad that Zero didn't like that, but she knew that a guy wasn't such a big deal. She wasn't obsessed like Midori.

"Zero, can I?-" she stopped herself from talking and dropped her pen on purpose. She turned around and Zero already knew what she was going to do, so he just walked away.

"Hahaha! He walked away!" Midori jeered. Shiori was quiet and walked up to her, giving her a slap across the face.

"Shut up because he doesn't like you either!" she shouted and walked back to the other gossipers. They started gossiping about Zero's long legs. They thought that made him look hotter and starte4d talking about how he would look shirtless.

**Back with Yuki at home**

Yuki was done taking a shower and the first thing she did was to kiss her sleeping baby. She had bathed her earlier, and not only that, but Zakuro threw up earlier as well.

Zakuro just moved around and opened her eyes. She started at the snow on the ground. Snow was falling, and she stuck her hand out, as if she wanted to touch the snow.

"You'll touch it as soon as we leave." Yuki smiled, caressing her little head.

A few minutes later, Yuki was putting on her shoes. She was wearing her outfit of a light gray long sleeve with black skinny jeans. She out on her long dark blue-green coat. She had a hat that matched with it. She also wore a scarf. She was sure to stay warm. But the biggest concern to her was Zakuro being warm. She made sure to pick out a cute, warm outfit.

Zakuro was wearing pastel pink colored pants with a warm fabric that Yuki trusted. The baby has sensitive skin as well. Every time she scratched herself, there would always be a red mark in her pale skin. Her shirt had a picture of purple flowers. Yuki made sure for her to wear her gray coat. It was so small and it made her laugh. Her coat was one of those expensive ones because of the furry fabric it held. It has only been 2 months and Yuki already noticed that she loved to be warm.

Yuki was going downstairs and Juri smiled at her.

"Yuki, your walking?" she asked.

"Yeah." she smiled.

"It's too cold outside. I can drive you there." she suggested.

"Drive her where?" Kaname asked. Yuki backed away from him with Zakuro in her arms and the silver haired infant tugged on his shirt. Kaname started laughing, but his smile scared the child that she burst crying.

"Oh Zakuro," Yuki rocked her in her arms, "He's your uncle Kaname. He is nice and he would never…. Do… anything to…..hurt you."

As Yuki said those words, it was very difficult to smiled while saying that.

"I am driving her to this clothes store. Yori wanted to meet her there. They decided on this a while ago." Juri lied.

"Oh, I see. Yuki," he pulled her into a hug, "I want you to be very careful, and if anyone is bothering you, then tell me." he got serious. Yuki pulled away and was about to scream but instead her eyes widened. Kaname just looked down at her confused.

"What's wrong?" he calmly asked, his hand on her chin.

"Nothing!" she smiled and ran out the door. But then she ran back in.

"Wait! The stroller!" Yuki screamed and noticed that the baby stopped crying. She calmly placed her in the stroller and rolled her up in many blankets. She made sure the pacifier was in her mouth, as well as the teddy bear with the purple bow that Zero gave her when she was still inside Yuki. It seemed like yesterday when she was seven months pregnant, the day when he gave her that for Zakuro. Kaname walked upstairs.

"Mom, I'll go walking, please? It's not far…" Yuki looked at her. Juri sighed.

"Okay.. I guess. But be very careful Yuki, and you too Zakuro." Juri smiled with trust. Yuki grinned happily and walked out the door. But before that, she gave her mom a hug.

The frosty atmosphere brought back so many memories to Yuki. Like that one time, when she played outside in the snow, and Zero just watched….

_Flashback_

_Yuki played in the snow. She was only 11 years old. Zero sat there and watched the snow, not wanting to get involved._

"_Zero! Play in the snow with me!" she smiled, a handful of snow cupped in both of her hands. Zero just looked at her with those gorgeous lavender eyes of his._

"_No.." he sighed and looked somewhere else. He seemed angry, but that was normal._

"_Please? We can build a snowman!" she shouted happily._

"_I said no!" he shouted. Yuki sat on the snowy ground and pretended to cry. Zero looked sad and he stood up._

"_So you'll play?" she happily got up from the ground._

"_Fine… if you don't cry…" he sighed. They were building a snowman. It was fun to her. It was even funner that Zero played along. He had an embarrassed look on his face with a touch of anger. But he wasn't mad at her. How could he be mad at her? In his heart, he felt that he could never think badly of her. She helped him out…_

"_Look at the carrot nose!" she laughed. He saw her smile and his heart started pounding. She looked beautiful. His eyes were opened wide as he saw her jump up and down. She then started patting the head of the snowman, forming a shape._

"_Come on Zero! Smile!" she giggled. He didn't, he put his head back down._

"_No… I'm going back inside."_

"_Aww!" Yuki moaned._

It was only like yesterday. She wished she could go back in time. She continued walking on, remembering more memories of the snow. The gentle snow that made her happy…

**At the Association**

"Zero, when are we going to see your baby?" asked a young woman who worked there.

"Today." he answered, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Is she cute?" she asked.

"I don't know, is she?" Zero asked, showing her a picture frame with an image of Zakuro.

"Awww! What a princess!" she squealed. She actually saw the cuteness.

"We are going to see her in person?" she asked. He nodded.

Zero was surprised about him not telling anyone about the kidnapping since it happened. He said he would tell his sensei, but he never did. Maybe it was because he would spread the word….

**Yuki walking**

She was walking and sniffing the cold air. Every once in a while, she stopped and checked on Zakuro in the stroller. The baby was asleep with the purple pacifier in her mouth. She breathed calmly and seemed to turn back and forth every once in a while. Yuki smiled and secured the blankets, not wanting her baby to freeze. She kept the inhaler with her, knowing her big responsibility as a mother.

The trees looked dull, missing their leaves. Yuki wanted to tear up when she looked at the trees. They reminded her of Private Cross Academy.

_Flashback_

"_Zero? Why don't the trees have their leaves?" Yuki asked with a curious smile._

"_I don't know. It's winter?" he answered._

"_Oh, but I feel bad. The trees are cold. You know they're alive…" she sighed._

"_They're just trees…" he dully responded._

"_Cross and Kiryu! Be quiet or else you will stay longer after supplementary classes!" the teacher scolded._

"_They're just damn trees." Zero muttered and the teacher threw the chalk at him._

"_You missed." Zero mocked dully. The teacher was about to explode._

"_Kiryu! Go to the office!" he shouted._

"_Why? I won't get in trouble.." he sighed, looking away._

"_Get out of here!" he exploded._

"_I don't want to be here anyway…" Zero admitted and walked out the door. Yuki looked at him walk out._

"_Zero…" she said._

"_You want to be next Cross?"_

"_No!" she answered. She looked at the trees. How sad they might've been…_

_Back to now_

Yuki started laughing it off. Zero got in trouble because of a tree. That was funny. She sighed and walked on. She never noticed how scrawny her legs were. The way her pants fit her showed it. It embarrassed her!

A few minutes later, she was across the street from the association. She was going to cross but there were cars going. Typical…. Yuki thought. She wasn't cold. Her coat really helped. It was long and reached her ankles. She felt shorter than usual. She then crossed the street and walked calmly with the stroller.

**At the Association **

Zero sat on his desk and looked at the pictures of Yuki she sent him. She looked cute wearing those humongous bows on her hair. They were stylish and gothic, Yuki would say. He liked how she looked with those cute, silly faces she made. Yagari came in his office and Zero immediately closed the window of her pictures.

"What were you looking at?" the guy with on eye asked.

"Files." Zero lied.

"Right…" he smirked.

"Shut up." Zero got quiet.

"She's your girlfriend…" he sighed.

"Okay, you can get out now." Zero suggested.

"Wait, here are the files that we need from you by today at 8:30 tonight. You can just stick them in the mail box in the paper room. The sooner you send them, the sooner they'll get there." Yagari explained.

"Sure." Zero, not caring at all, sighed.

In the main entrance room, Yuki opened the door and walked to the elevator with the stroller in front of her. But she was stopped as she found Yagari in the elevator as well.

"Hey." Yagari greeted.

"Hi." Yuki smiled.

"How's the kid?" he asked.

"She's fine and healthy." Yuki was happy. Yagari peeked into the stroller and saw Zakuro staring at him. He stared back and she pulled his hair.

"Let go Zakuro!" he tried to pull away. Zakuro's fingers were tangled in his hair. Yuki was surprised and helped getting the baby's hand off.

"Wow, you need to comb your hair…." Yuki sighed, because his hair was tangled.

He didn't say anything and continued touching Zakuro's cheeks. She coughed a few times but he didn't notice.

The elevator door opened and the nosy girls immediately turned their eyes to see who it was. Midori was still crying in the bathroom and the other girls stared at Yuki. They thought she looked beautiful and were jealous.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" she asked, a bit frightened.

The gossipers saw the stroller and began to get even more jealous.

"Because they don't know you." Yagari whispered.

"They know me! I was just 6 months pregnant when they met me." Yuki sighed.

"Hello Yuki!" one of them greeted. Yuki just stared.

"Heh heh…" Yuki turned around. She was walking to Zero's office. She walked like nothing. Midori was walking near her and Yuki just jumped. Midori saw her and gave her a look.

"AHHH!," Yuki screamed, which caught everyone's attention, "It's you again! Please don't hurt me!" She started running with the stroller. Everyone was looking at them.

"Yuki." Midori put her hand on her shoulder but Yuki slapped it and winced. She started running away, but Zero came out of the office.

"Yuki? You're here already?" he was calm. He saw Yuki and she gave him a look of bewilder. He was surprised and saw Midori behind him. Yuki looked at Zero.

She was checking him out. That was one of those things she never did. He looked sexy in what he was wearing. He had on a white long sleeved shirt with a collar. But he was wearing a black jacket that looked expensive and Yuki thought he looked great. He had on a tie that was black and gray. How great he looked with dark, solid colors… His black pants made his legs look long, like they normally were. She smiled and he looked at her, losing his focus. But then he remembered the topic and he stuck to it.

"Don't get near my daughter!" he shouted at Midori.

"What happened Zero?" Yagari asked.

"Long story." Zero didn't even look at him. He walked up to Yuki.

"I won't let her do anything this time…" Zero sighed and hugged Yuki. He felt her heart pounding. That day when Zakuro got kidnapped did really cause an impact between Yuki and Midori.

Zero looked in the stroller and took Zakuro out. She was wide awake and everyone looked at her.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!" the men and women chimed. They were going to walk to Zero to get a better look of the baby.

"You crowd around me and you're dead." Zero threatened. He obviously wasn't going to kill them, but he didn't want people crowding around his child.

"She looks just like Zero!" they shouted. Yuki smiled and sat down on a chair. Zakuro started pulling Zero's hair.

"Now him.." Yagari laughed. Zero looked at him and the baby kept yanking his silver strands of silky hair.

"No Zakuro," Yuki paused and ran to them, "Don't pull your daddy's hair!" she gently took her hands off his hair.

"Why didn't you just yank her away?" Shiori asked Zero.

"Babies have fragile fingers." he answered. Yuki grinned at him. As soon as Midori was going to get near Yuki, Zakuro started crying.

"Aww! She wants her mom!" they squealed once more. Yuki carried her baby.

"Don't worry." Yuki smiled at her touching her nose with the tip of her finger. The baby started touching her own nose like that too various times, mimicking her mommy. Everyone started laughing.

"Wow, how old are you?" asked a much older woman.

"I am 16." Yuki answered.

"Wow!" everyone yelled.

"How old are you Zero?" that same lady asked. Zero gave her a look saying, "Wow you're stupid.."

"He's 17!" Yelled Midori. Everyone looked at her.

"Wow Zero, you got her pregnant at a young age," one of the women jeered, "Her body isn't even fully developed yet!" she started laughing. Yuki blushed and all eyes were on her.

"Shut up." Zero muttered. She was still laughing.

"I told you to shut up!" he shouted.

"Zero. Calm down." Yagari put his hand on his shoulder. Zero took a deep breath and nodded.

"Can I hold your daughter?" asked another lady.

"Sure." Yuki smiled. Zakuro had worried eyes when she was going to the other woman's arms. All the girls were around her and the infant was getting nervous.

"She'll be fine?" Yuki told Zero, not really sure of what she was saying.

"Yuki…" Midori said to Yuki. Yuki jumped.

"Ahh! Don't touch me!" she shouted. Midori didn't even bother and went to sit on the counter.

Zakuro kept looking at Zero and brought out her arms to him. She looked like she was going to cry. Zero and everyone else looked at her. Zero walked to her and the lady let the baby go with him.

"Awww! Now she wants her daddy!" they all shouted happily. Zakuro reached up to put her hand on Zero's neck, noticing the unusual tattoo on his neck. Zero let her take a look. He didn't really care. It was his own child and it wasn't like she was going to do anything. Yuki thought that was really cute. Midori jealously looked at them and glared at the baby. As soon as Zakuro saw Midori, she didn't stop staring at her. Midori glared and the baby turned around, scared. Zakuro put her hand Zero's cheek and her hand blended in, for their skin was the same color.

"Zero, are you busy right now?" asked Yuki.

"No. Why?" he questioned.

"Oh, I was wondering If you wanted to take a walk…" Yuki smiled. All the girls jealously looked at her, knowing that Zero wouldn't say no.

"Yeah, I need a walk.." he answered Yuki. She smiled and the baby looked around the room with those curious eyes of hers. Everyone was giggling at her cuteness.

"Zero, what happened that you don't want to tell me about?" Yagari asked.

"You haven't told him?" Yuki laughed, trying to hide her fear of Midori.

"Nah… I've been pissed off lately.." Zero sighed.

"You're in a good mood right now?" Yuki asked.

"Yup, just normal I guess." he sighed, putting Zakuro into the stroller.

"Yes! He won't be mean to us!" cheered the group of girls. Zero ignored them and walked with Yuki. Then the girls started laughing.

"What a girl!," the laughed, "She isn't old enough to have kids! She herself is a kid!"

Zero heard that and tried his best to ignore it.

Outside, the atmosphere felt chilly and remorseful to Zero. Sure he remembered good memories, but the bad memories affected him a lot more. It was snowing when his parents were killed… The snow covered in blood, those disgusting fangs piercing his pale flesh. He looked sad and Yuki noticed when she turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her short hair moving from side to side when she looked at him. She was still with the stroller. The way she looked at him showed her concern.

"It's just the memories in the air, that's all…" he answered. Yuki wasn't sure about what he was saying, but she knew it was something that happened in the past.

"Zero, I know that your past is still affecting you… I'm sorry."

He looked down at her, "Don't be sorry."

"Come on Zero," she sighed, "I know it's tough for you right now, not being able to see me or Zakuro.. And being left alone by your family…"

"That doesn't matter, as long as you're fine." he sighed deeply with agony.

"Zero. Do you remember that time when we played in the snow?" she asked.

"Yeah.." he answered.

"Winter sure brings back memories… Like when I became pregnant.."

"Yeah, on February." he remembered. She smiled at him.

"Zero… I wish things were back to normal…"

"What do you mean 'back to normal'?"

"I want to go to school, and guard the night class. I wish I had something to do. Sure taking care of Zakuro is fun, but I got so used to the academy.. I miss my home… When I left, I felt like I was running away…" her eyes were getting watery. Zero felt bad.

"You know we can't go back to those days… The academy closed down because of those level E vampires," his hands on her delicate neck, "But I guess we will have to stick with life the way it is now."

"I guess you're right. I just want to go back…"

"Yeah… we grew up there." he recalled. They continued walking.

"I guess all my memories were planted there. You know, it's like a root that nobody, not even me can ever pull out….. No matter how strong we may all be…" she sighed.

"There's two roots planted there." he spoke.

"Yours, and mine." she smiled.

"Right." he confirmed. Every once in a while, he would check on the baby. She was sleeping, covered in blankets.

"Remember when we would have supplementary classes?" she asked.

"Yeah, that was lame…"

She started laughing and they stopped on a snowy sidewalk. Yuki pulled Zero into a hug. He hugged her back. The stroller was right next to them. They were then holding hands, them facing each other. She was looking into his eyes and pulled him into a deep kiss. As a result, their deep kiss turned into many kisses. They weren't focused on what was happened. But Zero kept a tight grip on the stroller.

There was a car that was driving normally. There was a man who looked about 38. He saw Yuki and Zero kissing. He pulled over and rolled down his window. He watched with a smile on his face, eating from a chocolate bar. Yuki opened her eyes from the kisses and she turned to look, hearing the car's engine. She jumped up and screamed.

"Pervert! Go away!" she yelled.

"You are so pretty… that your baby?" he spoke, pointing at the stroller. Zero glared at him and punched him.

"Leave us alone and watch some other people make out!" he shouted. The man held his nose in pain and drove on.

"Oh my god…" Yuki looked down, embarrassed.

Zero looked a little red too. But he tried his best to hide it.

Then, it began to snow. Yuki looked up and felt the snow particles fall on her face. Zero just looked at her, not wanting to look anywhere else.

"I wish moments like this would last…" she sighed.

"Yeah. But, not everything lasts." he sadly admitted.

"I know… if only everything would last, and happen again every once in a while…"

"Not everything stays the same either." he also admitted.

"Yeah… I wish things wouldn't change. Like my home… and Kaname. He used to be kind back then… Now, he acts like nothing when he has done too much!"

"Yuki, let's not talk about that…" Zero suggested.

"I guess you're right." she smiled. Some women that were passing by glared at Yuki and the Zero, them noticing that they were young parents. More like _teenage parents_.

They headed back to the association and Yagari came up to Zero.

"What happened Zero? Why is it a long story?"

"Since when have you turned nosy?" he asked and signaled him to the office. Midori already knew he was going to tell the story. The girls were still talking to Yuki and Midori came up to her.

"Can I hold your baby?" Midori asked kindly.

"No! Have you forgotten what you've done?" Yuki hollered at her with anger.

"What did she do?" the nosy women asked.

"Nothing." Yuki looked into the stroller and check on the baby.

**Zero's Office**

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Yagari scolded.

"I didn't want to." he sighed.

"Well, what are we going to do?" he asked.

"Nothing." Zero got out of the room.

"Hey Yuki." Zero said.

"Hi." she smiled, "Oh my god, have you tried cinnamon buns?"

"No why?"

"They are really good!" she smiled.

"You want to get one right now?" he asked.

"Sure, so you can try them." she smiled.

"Zero? Why do you always say yes to her?" the women yelled.

"Because he loves me." Yuki answered.

"You're just a kid!" one of them yelled. They were chewing their gum, trying to be cool even though they weren't.

"I'm not a kid! I'm 16! Not 5!" Yuki yelled. All Zero did was walk out holding Yuki's hand and Zakuro still in her stroller.

**Later that day**

Still walking through the snow, Yuki, Zero and Zakuro on their way home. Zero was just going to walk Yuki home, and then he was going to go. It made Yuki happy that Zero smiled a few times in that same day. He was catching on to the happiness every now and then. She was giddy but mad because the 'sophisticated' women at the association called her a kid.

"Yuki, today was fun.." Zero said for the first time. Yuki smiled at him, her eyes shining and surprised.

"Wow Zero…," she paused, "Today was a good day…"

"Yeah.. You're house is over there." he pointed there.

"Okay Zero…" she took out Zakuro from the stroller.

"Bye." she kissed his lips. Then she held Zakuro to him.

"Say bye to your daddy Zakuro." Yuki whispered in her ear.

"Give him a kiss in the cheek." Yuki smiled. She pressed Zakuro's lips to his cheek. Zero smiled lightly, his cheek covered in drool. He didn't mind. He gently wiped it off but didn't get mad. Surprisingly, that was one of those things her would rarely see from his daughter, so its better to make the best of it.

They said bye and Zero walked home, into the night, the snow falling gently over the region. As Yuki was walking in the house, he turned to look bad. He just smirked and walked alone, his hands in his pockets.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I am not getting enough reviews and it is making me a little mad. Please review! I know many people visit this story and only one out of like, 55 reviews! I will type until I at least get 3 more reviews. Anyway, thanks for reading! (: I hope you review! I have been proofreading this chapter and I will not update until I get more reviews!


	19. Torture

When Fate is Betrayed

A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I WASN'T GETTING ENOUGH REVIEWS AND SCHOOL WAS BOTHERING ME! SERIOUSLY!, ALL WE DID TODAY WAS TALK AND I BUSTED MY PHONE IN FRONT OF THE TEACHERS! LOL! Anyway, yeah. I am so sorry if this chapter sucks! I really appreciate the reviews I have gotten from all my readers. You are all kind and not lazy to put courteous comments! (: I like that and I didn't know if my writing was good. it's the plot that makes it good. My writing style is rushed and straight out. I am a straight out person, and if I don't like you, I will say what I don't like! But I like all my kind readers and I am not as much of a bitch as I used to be. But don't worry, I will never be like that to anyone unless you are a flamer. Please don't be afraid of me… Anyway, enjoy the chapter! (: I know it's not even close to Christmas…. don't get mad. (: **Please don't get flame me because of Midori. Sure you can get mad at her, but don't get mad at me**! This chapter will be loooong. Sorry! Oh my god! I love the song Lilium from Elfen Lied! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!

Chapter 19: Torture

The blissful December days were passing by, and it had been snowing for the whole week and a half. The snow seemed to keep trickling down from the gray sky of pure sadness and dullness. All Yuki did was look out the window of Zakuro's room. It was such a fancy window. It had a spot that was like a counter, allowing anybody to sit. Yuki decorated the sides with stuffed animals. Her silver haired infant was sleeping in her durable crib, the purple sheets scattered over her petite figure. Yuki smiled as the child breathed with peace. Her eyes were closed, possibly dreaming. Yuki placed her delicate hand on her silver hair. And Zakuro started moving her arms, and she was scratching her face, leaving small red marks. Yuki knew that her baby was like that. Soon enough she stayed still, snoozing like normal days.

"You know, you are the most important person in the world is you Zakuro." Yuki smiled. She then looked out the window and closed her eyes.

_Flashback_

"_Look at the snow Zero!" a twelve year old Yuki shouted in delight. The young boy sighed in annoyance._

"_No. I hate it." he dully remarked with a look of sadness. Yuki frowned and came up to him._

"_Why Zero?" she asked, her hand on his knee. He just sat down, his back sliding against the wall. With an angry look, he scratched the side of his neck so hard, he started bleeding. Yuki looked worried and grabbed his hand._

"_Zero! Stop!" she worriedly yelled and pulled his hand away._

"_She's still alive…" he murmured. Yuki's eyes were widened with fear._

"_Zero, please, don't hurt yourself. I want you to be alright. I want you to smile…" she sighed, tears on the corner of her eyes._

_Zero stayed quiet and just sat there on his own._

_Back to now_

Yuki felt guilty about Zero's suffering. She knew he felt that deep pain because of those people he lost. She knew he was feeling that at that very moment. She looked sad and sat in a fatal-like position, but she wasn't hysterical. Juri was in the doorway and came in the room.

"Yuki, are you alright?" she asked, her hand on the crib, her eyes on Yuki.

"I'm fine mom." she smiled. For some odd reason, Yuki felt a nostalgic aura in her heart. It was hard to explain, she didn't know what to say or think. She was kind of happy, but something worried her deeply, as if someone were spying on her.

"Well, look at this child." Juri giggled and eyed the baby with care in her eyes. She put two fingers on Zakuro's arm and she started moving. Juri laughed and caressed her hair. What silky hair that little one had!

"Isn't she cute?" Yuki smiled.

"Of course." the pureblood answered. Her smile was warm.

"Mom? Has something embarrassing ever happened to you?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, why? What happened to you?" Juri questioned, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, two weeks ago when I went to the association, Zero and I went to take a walk with Zakuro. We were kissing and a car pulled over. The guy opened his window and was watching us for a while. He looked like a pervert…" Yuki confessed. Juri looked confused.

"First of all, that must've been really bad. But Yuki, those people are all over the world. Sadly, they go after girls like you. It's because you are young and beautiful…" she tucked some of Yuki's hair behind her ear. Yuki smiled at her moms words, calling her beautiful.

"Thanks mom, you always make me feel better." Yuki sighed. She was actually feeling better. She was happy now. Juri kissed her forehead.

"Yuki, are you going anywhere today?" Juri asked.

"Actually, I just wanted to take a walk." she answered.

"Would you want to bring Zakuro along?" Juri questioned.

"No mom, she is sleeping so peacefully. I wouldn't want to disturb her." Yuki explained.

"You are a responsible mother." Juri admitted.

"Really?" Yuki spoke as she was buttoning her gray coat. Her coat was exactly like Zakuro's, just bigger. The buttons on the pockets looked stylish. Juri bought it because she thought it was nice. She even bought one for the baby! Yuki was wearing light gray skinny jeans. The combination went really well. She put a gray bow clipped to the left side of her hair. Yuki didn't really out make up. "She was pretty already", Zero would say.

"Alright Yuki." smiled Juri, fixing her daughter's hood. It was crooked. Yuki giggled.

"Yuki, now I understand why so many girls are jealous of you." Juri told her. Yuki gave her a puzzled look.

"Oh mom.. They are jealous because I am with Zero, that's all…" Yuki corrected her.

"Not really…" Juri smirked and Yuki just smiled.

"Mom, I thought you cared about the pureblood bloodline.." Yuki wanted to know more.

"I did care about that, but ever since your real father died, I began to see the world differently. Of course I'm sad, but now I have a better understanding of everything, including your feelings towards him." Juri explained, with a smile of sadness on her face.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up."

"Its alright. It's good for a girl like you to express her curiosity." Juri admitted. Yuki nodded.

Yuki then walked downstairs after kissing her baby's stomach few times. As she was walking downstairs, Kaname approached her.

"Yuki, where are you going?" he questioned, his eyes narrow because of the serious look he was giving her.

"Umm, I am going to take a walk, alone." she stated, making it clear that she wanted to be _alone_.

"Yuki, may I go with you?" he asked, touching her shoulder.

"No!," she yelled frightened, "I mean, sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" she was bowing down. Kaname looked worried and sad.

"Yuki, no need to apologize." he smiled at her. He was mad but smirked instead.

"Kaname! I am so… lost! I don't even know why? I just feel like something is going on!" she shouted, her head down.

"Yuki, just calm down…" he sighed and pulled her into a hug.

Yuki felt like someone was following her. It scared her and she knew it wasn't going to lead to anything. She needed fresh air. Kaname just let go of her and walked to his room.

**Kaname's room**

He looked at the chess board with the scattered chess pieces. He had stabbed so many of them because he was angry. He grabbed his sword and stabbed another. He was mad because Yuki never wanted him to accompany her anywhere she went. Was she seeing Zero? He was getting suspicious. He sat there and thought strategically for a few minutes. He trusted Juri. He knew she would never lie to him. So this was all a confusing game to him that his jealousy was inventing… was it? First it's the child and then Yuki walking alone on winter days in the cold… He believed Juri with confidence. Maybe he needed to talk to Juri again. He kept pondering about Yuki's feelings and thoughts towards him. She felt scared and like he was going to do something to her. That wasn't good to him.

"Next time I see him, _he is dead_, whether she _is_ seeing him or _not_. " Kaname said out loud. He threw his chess board, and it hit the ground. He just sat on his couch and covered his eyes with his arm.

**Back Down stairs**

The chairman saw Yuki heading out the door as he was sipping his coffee.

"Yuki, going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yeah." she smiled.

"Alright, be careful Yuki-chan." he smiled with care.

Yuki was walking through the snow. Something was telling her that she wasn't alone. She didn't even know how that feeling came along.

**At the Association**

Midori was walking out Zero's office after getting kicked out. There was a guy singing.

"_These eyes!, are crying! These eyes have seen a lot of love but they're never gonna see another one like I had with you!" _the guy randomly sang and Midori burst laughing, and he turned around embarrassed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Somewhere." she sighed and walked out the association building.

Zero came out of his office and walked to a vending machine and got a water bottle. All the girls were looking at him and he looked serious, as usual.

"Zero? Why are you so serious? We should all go dance once in a while!" Shiori exclaimed in a flirty tone.

"Nah." he left and walked to a different room. All Zero wanted to do was go see Yuki and Zakuro, but sadly, it was meeting week… Every month their was meeting week because the situation with the level E vampires was getting serious and the solutions weren't working in the least.

**Back With Yuki Walking Alone**

Yuki felt a little cold because of the weather. Now she knew why she felt so paranoid. She had a dream. A dark figure was trying to kill her. Yuki tried her best to laugh it off, but she just couldn't.

Midori was right behind a tree. She was following Yuki everywhere she went. She had a loaded gun and a knife in her pockets. She laughed evilly and continued walking behind Yuki silently.

Yuki just looked up and grabbed some snow. She started laughing and smiling. Midori hated to admit that she was prettier than her. She had silky hair, and nice, expensive clothes. Just taking a glance at her will make you know she is rich. She hated that, and for just that, she was going to pull a stunt that cant be pulled successfully unless the place is quiet. Yuki was walking like nothing. So the jealous girl ran as fast as she can and grabbed Yuki from behind.

"Ah!" Yuki yelled as she was being yanked from behind. She knew someone was following her! Could she have dreamed it but have forgotten?

"Shut up and follow my lead if you want to live!" Midori whispered, one hand covering Yuki's mouth and the other holding the gun and pointing it to her head.

"mmmm!" Yuki tried to speak. She kept moving and Midori was about to shoot. Yuki heard the metal part of the trigger and she squealed in fear.

"Listen to me!," Midori commanded, "We are going to a hide out I set for you. My tools are ready!" she uncovered Yuki's mouth.

"Tools?" Yuki panted, "Which tools?"

"You'll find out soon enough." she smirked evilly. Yuki was shaking. Were the tools like different types of knives?

So the streets were empty and the whole way they were walking, Midori covering her mouth and grabbing her from behind and the whole gun to head thing.

**At the Association**

"Where is Midori?" Yagari asked, taking a puff at his cigar.

"She said she was leaving right after she caught me singing." the guy explained.

"She wasn't supposed to leave." Yagari sighed. Zero was right the sitting in the chair.

"What did she say she was going to do?" Zero asked.

"She just said she was going somewhere." the man told him. Zero was quiet.

"Call her." the man told Yagari.

"Okay." Yagari was dialing her number.

"That's suspicious. She has never ditched work." the man told Zero and something crossed Zero's mind.

"Yuki!" he shouted and everyone looked at him. He looked around embarrassed for shouting her name in a hoarse tone.

**Midori and Yuki in the Hideout**

It wasn't that much of a long walk. Midori and Yuki made it to the hideout. That place was old and abandoned, something that seemed to look like an old storage room. It was so dusty and there was so many spiders. Yuki was disgusted by such a place. She has never been in a place so dirty. Her house was clean! Midori sat Yuki on a chair and tied her so she wouldn't escape.

"This place is dirty!" Yuki shouted.

"You're just a spoiled rich kid!" Midori shouted.

"No! I have a clean house, that's all! I bet you're house is dirtier than it was when you kidnapped my baby!" Yuki screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Midori stormed and stabbed Yuki's thigh with the knife she had.

"Oww!" Yuki cried, tears spilling down her face.

"Yeah bitch! Keep up your stupid comments and there will be more where that came from!"

Yuki was quiet and started crying.

"Please!," her head was down, "Please let me go… I didn't do anything…"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" her eyes were red and her hair was tangled and messy.

"I didn't do anything…" Yuki sobbed.

"I said Shut up!" she stabbed her in the same place and Yuki yelped.

"I want to go home…" she cried.

"Aww, you want to go home…" she talked sweetly, "TOO BAD! I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO SUCCEED!"

"You didn't say anything!" Yuki shouted and Midori's phone rang.

"Hello?" she normally called through the phone, brushing away some hair on her face.

"Midori, where are you?" Yagari asked.

"Oh Yagari, I am at home, I had things to do…" she innocently said. Yuki heard it was Yagari.

"HELLLLPPPP!" Yuki exclaimed, "I'M KIDNAPPED!"

"What the hell? Who's there?" he yelled and Midori glared at Yuki.

"ME! YUKI! HELP!" She shouted.

"Oh god! Where are you?" he shouted and Midori changed the subject.

"Yagari, I'm busy. Bye." Midori sighed.

"Yuki! Zero! Midori kidnapped Yuki!" Yagari shouted through the phone.

"I'M IN A HIDEOUT NEAR THE ALLEY!" Yuki shouted so the phone will reach her voice.

Midori came up to her and kicked the chair, making Yuki fall to the side. She was still crying.

Midori hung up and kicked her many times.

"Please…," Yuki weakly spoke, "Let me go. Midori. I'm sorry! I didn't do anything!"

Midori kicked her again, this time harder than before.

**At Yuki's house**

Juri was checking on baby Zakuro every once in a while. She felt like something wasn't right. It has been 1 hour and Yuki isn't back yet.

Yuki's sisters were in their rooms. Juri didn't want to disturb them, but she was worried.

"Yuriko, have you seen Yuki?"

"No mom, sorry."

"It's fine."

Juri walked to Yuka's room.

"Yuka, have you seen your sister Yuki?" she asked.

"No. the last time I saw her, she was near the refrigerator fixing Zakuro's milk bottles with her breast milk."

"Okay." Juri said and walked out. She tried her best to keep calm.

**At the Association**

Zero ran out and was as worried as the day his baby was kidnapped.

"Not Yuki…" he hit the wall of the car.

"Easy Zero, this is my new car." Yagari sighed and drove to any dark alleys…

"Let's go!" Zero shouted. He was so mad and worried. He was sure to fire Midori. No way in hell she was going to hurt the love of his life! He wouldn't allow it. He loved Yuki way too much! The car was driving near empty places. There was many of those in town. The city they lived in had a busy spot, and many dull streets.

**In The Hideout**

"Please stop kicking me…" Yuki whimpered, feeling horrible. She was still crying, and certain that she had a lot of bruises by now. Midori just threw a hammer and she missed. It hit the ground, two centimeters away from Yuki. Yuki breathed heavily, grateful that she actually missed.

"Damn, I missed…" Midori seriously spoke, picking up the hammer.

"Don't please!" Yuki shouted.

"Shut up!" she shouted. She couldn't take it so she grabbed a piece of cloth she had in her bag and tightly tight it on Yuki's mouth. Yuki was still crying, on the ground. Midori picked her up along with the chair and slapped her across the face.

"This is what you get for saving your baby!" she yelled. Yuki looked like she was going to say something.

"Oh, you prefer getting hurt yourself than having your baby in this danger?" Midori kindly questioned with that look of evil laughter in her fiery eyes. Yuki slowly nodded, more tears falling from her eyes. Midori thought that even Yuki looked pretty covered in blood, crying.

"You know, you would make a great model." Midori admitted.

"Hm?" Yuki murmured.

"That was a compliment! Perhaps, I should make some cuts on your face…" she laughed seriously.

"Mmmm!" Yuki shook her head. Midori just randomly stabbed her left arm and pointed the gun to her head.

Yuki was still crying and tried not to scream. The evil girl kicked Yuki's hip and she winced in pain.

"Damn, Zero might be on his way…" Midori sighed, walking to a bottle of gasoline. Yuki's eyes widened.

"I'm going to burn you here and now." she hissed in a evil way and Yuki kept shaking her hear as if pleading her to stop.

**At The House**

Juri couldn't stand the worried feeling she felt, so she walked to the living room.

"Chairman, please take care of Zakuro, I will be right back." she calmly smiled.

"Sure Juri." he answered and walked upstairs. Juri put on her coat and smelled a strong scent of blood as soon as she walked out the door. She couldn't help it and began to run, relying on her strong sense of smell, following the trail of blood in the air.

"Oh no. It's Yuki's blood!" she began to cry and ran faster.

**Zero and Yagari in the car**

"Where is this place? it's dark and empty…" Yagari sighed and Zero kicked the door open and checked around, pulling out his bloody rose gun.

"Calm down Zero."

"How can I calm down? First it's my daughter and now Yuki!" he looked to the side and found Juri running.

"Juri?" Zero exclaimed worriedly.

"Zero! I smell Yuki's blood!" she panted and Zero's eyes widened with worry.

So they ran for that building ahead of them. Yet is was so close and so far.

**The Hideout**

As Midori spilled the gasoline in a circle around Yuki, she dug in her bag of torture for her lighter. Yuki was crying and kept shaking because she was so scared. Midori pulled the cloth from her mouth.

"Any last words?" she asked her.

"Please let me go. I won't tell anyone about this. Just please…." she sobbed, "I'm sorry if I made you mad!"

"Sorry isn't enough for taking away Zero!" she shouted really loud, her voice amplified and echoed in the isolate storage.

"I knew him ever since we were kids!" Yuki wept, choking back tears.

The door bust open and Zero just ran in and caught site of Yuki.

"Zero!" Yuki cried. She had blood on her clothes and her thigh was still bloody, the blood flowing. Midori was about to throw in the lighter but Zero snatched it. Juri ran and the first thing she did was untie Yuki. Yuki was still crying and hugged her mom. Yuki couldn't stand the pain in her leg, that she was falling on the ground.

"It's okay, I got you!" Juri cried. She grabbed Yuki's arm and kissed it. Her pureblood abilities were slowly healing her wound.

"Thank you… mom." Yuki whimpered. Juri nodded and got started on her thigh. Zero grabbed Midori's arm and got hold of the lighter.

"Why the hell are you hurting Yuki?" he shouted. Yagari was dialing 911 on his phone and began talking.

"No! Don't call the police! Don't please!" the guilty Midori yelled.

"I don't want you upsetting my pupil by hurting his loved ones." was all Yagari said before talking to the police.

"No!" she shouted. Zero was still grabbing her arm and she looked up at him. Yagari was done talking on the phone and grabbed Midori himself.

"I'll get her, you talk to Yuki." Yagari smirked. Zero nodded and ran to Yuki..

"Are you alright?" he asked pulling her into a hug. Yuki weakly hugged him back.

"Oh god. Her thigh doesn't seem to heal!" Juri was worried. Yuki put Zero's head on her thigh.

"Drink my blood." she sighed.

"No." he answered, he touched her forehead. She kept crying and Juri put her hand on her shoulder.

"She was going too burn me…" Yuki wept. Zero embraced her tightly, feeling sad about her condition.

"Thank you." she told him.

"Midori is going to get arrested now. Don't thank me Yuki."

"Yuki, be careful next time." Juri sighed.

"She just snuck up on me."

"Yuki." Juri cried, "You're alright now…"

Later, the police came and they put handcuffs on Midori. She looked sad and put her head down. She glared at Yuki and Yuki got scared. The police car left and Yuki sighed deeply. She just grabbed Zero's hand and walked calmly. Juri was walking behind them.. They walked to the car.

"You guys want a ride home?" Yagari asked.

"Quit asking. We're taking them home anyway." Zero sighed. Juri smiled at him.

"Yuki, your cut will heal soon enough… When we get home, I will distract Kaname. You take a shower."

"Thanks mom. I can't thank you enough for your support.." Yuki thanked.

As soon as they were in front of the house, Yuki was going to get out but Zero got out first and pulled her into a kiss.

"Give Zakuro a kiss for me." he said and kissed her forehead. Yuki hugged him and nodded. They stayed like that for a good 5 minutes and the girls left. Zero was happy that Yuki was safe now and that Midori was going to jail. Those past days, Yuki would send updates and pictures of Zakuro. She was very specific in every note. He liked that. He printed those pictures and put them in an album. Yuki did the same and she recommended that idea. He followed the idea. He wanted to keep those pictures of his one and only child growing up.

Yuki ran upstairs and slammed the door of her room. Luckily, Kaname was in his room taking a nap. She was so relieved and went to take a shower. She was amazed that her pale thigh had a big, nasty cut . She tried her best not to look at it. As soon as she was done, she checked on Zakuro. She was awake and the pacifier was in her mouth. She was sitting up on her crib and her hands were on the teddy bear's beady eyes. She touched the purple bow and was amused herself. She hugged the teddy bear and was so focused in its features that she didn't notice Yuki looking at her for a good while. Yuki just wanted to see what she was doing. Zakuro then let go of the teddy bear as soon as she saw Yuki and put her arms out, because she wanted to be carried. Yuki sat in the rocking chair and smiled. She grabbed her camera and took the picture. She didn't put flash because she knew the infant would get nervous. She sang and Zakuro's eyes were closing. Yuki smiled and kissed her forehead.

"That was from your daddy." she smiled. Kaname was looking through the door, but he didn't catch what she was saying.

**In Jail**

The jail cells were dirty and women that looked like men were glaring at Midori.

"Who's the new girl?" they jeered and Midori was quiet. What a cold empty place it was, and to make things worse, she was wearing an orange jumpsuit. She was in her cell and hid her face in her pillow and began to cry. She was with another girl that was like her and she just looked sadly. They just went to sleep. Midori was so mad and jealous, who would know what happened next…

A/N: Yeah, earlier in this chapter I made a guy sing "_These eyes!"_ That's an actual song! It's from the movie Superbad! Lol! Yeah, thank you for your support onkei-chan! And you too Boli! You are awesome! I hope you review and this chapter took me a while! TOO MUCH WORK! (:


	20. A Year Later

When Fate is Betrayed

A/N: Thank you all reviewers! You are very kind! I would like to thank **Claudia-Maria Anne **for actually reading my story! (: You were the one that inspired me to actually write this idea I've had since January 2009! And you **Boli**, you say I'm awesome, you are too. It's fun talking to you, and yes!, I love Pokemon! Especially the old one! And **Gamerfreakal**, when I read your reviews, I wish that you were signed in so I would be able to thank you for your fabulous reviews. I would also like to thank **Pink Bead Girl**. I know you haven't gotten much far in this story but I really appreciate your long reviews. Every time I read them, I smile. Also **Poppy Quinn**.. I was talking to you not too long ago and you say I'm a good writer! I'm so touched! Yeah, you are very nice and I love your reviews. The review for chapter 19 did make me really happy! I also thank **onkei-chan**!, for being so nice and supportive. Also **Jestie Kiryu**… Even though you are camping you were always the first one to review and your hatred for Midori makes me laugh! I also thank , for actually sending me messages on Zakuro's cute name! (: You all make my day. I included you guys all because you are AWESOME! I hope readers don't get bothered, because this isn't even close to the ending! I know everyone hates Midori, that why she's going to get butt-raped in jail. I think… I don't know. But that would be hilarious. I talk too much, so enjoy the chapter! XD

Chapter 20: A Year Later

It was the season of summer, the month of June. It was the year that Zakuro would turn 1, but that was until October. Yuki was calmly bathing the little one. That baby would always splash! Yuki actually enjoyed it, it showed how playful Zakuro was.

"I am so glad you got my personality…" Yuki smiled endearingly at her child. Zakuro just started and grabbed Yuki's finger with one of her hands. Her hand was still small. Yuki gently scrubbed her head and Zakuro relaxed.

"You like that, don't you?" Yuki asked, giggling. As soon as she was done, she wrapped her in a towel that the chairman had given them. Zakuro clung to Yuki as she was being carried. The baby wrapped her fingers around Yuki's silky brown hair, but her little fingers never got tangled in; Yuki's hair was very well-taken-care-of. Yuki looked at her.

"You know, that Midori will never hurt us anymore…" she smiled, her baby lying on the bed. Yuki made her use her inhaler, because the helpless little creature still had asthma.

"I was scared too, when she hurt me.." Yuki told her, and kissed her forehead and cheek. She also kissed her stomach and held her little feet with both hands.

"That's all from your dad." she whispered and Zakuro turned around, a smile on her face. Yuki grabbed her camera and took a picture.

"Oh, that's your first smile." Yuki excitedly showed her the picture. Zakuro looked confused because she was looking at the picture. Kaname knocked on the door.

"Yuki, may I come in?" he asked.

"Sure." Yuki answered, wrapping Zakuro in a diaper. Kaname opened the door and saw Yuki slipping a dress on the infant. It was a blue summer dress with white frills on the sides.

"You like your new dress? Your grandpa bought it for you." Yuki smiled at Zakuro. Zakuro just looked down at her dress, her eyes saying that she liked it. Kaname smiled at Yuki and she turned to look at him.

"How is she doing?" he asked, with a smile on his face, avoiding a certain negative emotion.

"She is fine. She smiled just right now. Oh, she has my personality. isn't that a good thing? She'll be so cheerful." she smiled, her nose touching Zakuro's nose.

"Yes, I can see that…" Kaname answered, "How would Zero react if he saw this…."

Yuki jumped up, "Umm, that's something I wouldn't even know. Happy?"

"I don't know, maybe." Kaname got serious. Yuki started sweating. Zakuro clapped her hands randomly. Her hair was neat and silky, something she inherited from Yuki. Sure Zero's hair was silky too, but Yuki's was a lot silkier. Yuki grabbed a bottle of baby lotion and started rubbing a tad of lotion on Zakuro's arms, then legs. The lotion was one of those expensive ones at the mall, because it was lotion and sun block. Juri didn't mind at all, she wanted her sweet grandchild to continue having soft skin.

"Today is going to be a hot day and I want you to be alright." Yuki told Zakuro as she was rubbing some on her face. Kaname got jealous.

"Yuki, have you seen Zero lately?" he asked.

"No," Yuki lied, "I wish I could see him though… I have so many things I want to tell him." she tried her best to make it believable. She felt like she was making it believable and Kaname just looked at her as if saying, "That's never going to happen."

"Where are you going today?" he asked.

"Yori and Mitsuki wanted to go out today. They want me to bring along Zakuro," Yuki paused, "Did you hear that sweetie?, they want you to come along." she held both of Zakuro's little hands in hers. Zakuro was sitting up and was drawing circles on her own feet with her fingers, after Yuki had said that. The jealous pureblood just looked at the baby, her huge eyes looking somewhere else. Kaname looked at the cut that was on Yuki's leg. It was healing, but very slow. It was a small mark that she had tried to cover up with make up. It sure has been months but that cut was really deep.

"Yuki, what is that on your leg?" he asked, angry already.

Bad day to wear a skirt!, Yuki thought, "Umm, I fell."

"Yuki, why are you lying to me?" he asked. Yuki was quiet.

"What really happened?" he asked.

"Umm, I accidentally fell and landed on something that was metal." she lied again. He gave her a look that showed he wasn't convinced. Yuki just hugged Zakuro and stood up.

"I'll be right back, I left her shoes in her room." Yuki ran out the room. Kaname was alone with the baby.

"So you haven't seen your dad…" he was looking at her and she looked back. But then she looked down at her distracting dress frills.

**At the Association**

Zero's head was down on his desk. The summer heat always made him feel tired and kind of weak. Yagari just came in.

"Isn't it quiet without Midori around?" Yagari smirked.

"Yeah." Zero's head was still down.

"Have you talked to Yuki?" he asked.

"Yeah, she seems happier now that Midori is gone…" Zero sighed.

"Man, it's hot.." Yagari was fanning himself with a folder.

"I know." Zero tiredly answered.

In the main room on the second floor, the gossipers were with their new topic.

"How does Zero stay pale even in the summer?" one of them wondered, telling everyone.

"He is so hot! I don't know how he does it!" Shiori yelled. Every summer, Zero always stayed pale, he never got tanned. It was weird, and funny.

Zero was coming out of his office and saw them talking about him. With that same annoyed expression, he walked away.

"Where are you going Zero?" the eye patched man sighed.

"To see Yuki. Yori said they were seeing each other and Zakuro was coming with them." Zero explained.

"Ugh! Not her again!" yelled Shiori and Zero just glared.

"Okay." Yagari let him go.

Zero walked outside, not standing the sweltering sun…

**Somewhere else**

Yuki was carrying her baby, and she was walking to Yori's house. Yuki was wearing a light gray t-shirt and a pink skirt with very little frills. Her hair was down like usual because it was short and her legs were white, her knees pink. Many people were jealous of that for some odd reason. She knocked on the door. The only reason she didn't bring the stroller was because it would make it really hot for Zakuro. Yuki was very considerate of her baby.

"Hi Yuki, are you ready to go?" Yori paused, "Aww! Look at that little princess in blue!"

Yuki smiled and Zakuro looked at Yori.

"So what happened to her?" Yori asked, talking about a certain someone.

"She's in jail." Yuki replied.

**In Jail**

Midori was in her cell all sad and laid there in a fatal position.

"Hey, you wanna escape tonight?" asked the girl she was with.

"It's no use. I will never get out in another 2 years…" she started crying and the girl pinned her to the wall…

**Back with Yuki**

"Hey guys! So sorry! I'm late! I ran into Zero." Mitsuki hollered from a distance.

"Zero!" Yuki ran to him. Zakuro looked up at him and grabbed his shirt. Zero carried his baby and touched her soft skin.

"I missed you." he told Zakuro, "You and your mom."

Zakuro just looked at him, she couldn't talk yet.

"Where are we going?" Yuki asked.

"Shopping!" Mitsuki yelled.

"We should go, you too Zero." Yori smiled.

"Sure. If I can see you guys." Zero told Yuki. She smiled at him. He looked into her eyes and they kissed multiple times. They were sure not to get wild because people were looking, including Zakuro.

**At Yuki's house, Kaname's room**

Kaname was angry. Yuki lied to him, he was sure if it. He was so jealous that she was backing away from him every passing day. The fact that she lived with him didn't change anything, she still loved Zero. He was still bothered. He felt bad because of the way he felt towards Zakuro. He didn't like her. He tried to convince himself that he liked her, but his heart told him he hated her. It made him feel bad, but he couldn't help it. He himself was being cruel towards the innocent child that was Zero's and Yuki's. it hurt him that she came out looking cute, cuter than normal babies…

Without thinking, he threw over a chair and sat down in the other of his messy desk with papers scattered everywhere. He was so mad he couldn't think things through…

**Back with Yuki and friends**

They were walking through stores. The girls were just being girls, and Zero was with Zakuro. Zakuro looked around at all those stuffed animals. Zero saw that she had her eye on a stuffed bunny. He just went into the store and just bought it. The baby was happy and gave Zero a kiss on the cheek. She learned that when the chairman was watching a soap opera when this girl kissed a guy in the cheek. That happened so many times that she started with that. Zero smiled lightly at his child and went back into the store with the other girls. Zakuro randomly put her finger on his nose. He was confused at first but her cuteness got to him that he smiled once more. So there was one person that made him smile after all… One little person. Her big eyes looked at him smile so she imitated him. She was smiling too. As soon as Yuki caught up with them she laughed because they were both smiling.

"Are you guys alright?" she smiled.

"Yeah." Zero answered. Zakuro tapped his forehead. Yuki started laughing.

"She's so cute…" Zero sighed happily. Yuki nodded and caressed Zakuro's back lightly.

Yori and Mitsuki were laughing at something they saw. It was a shirt.

Zero walked out and thought of something. He saw his sensei.

"Hey Yuki, I'll be right back." he assured and ran to his sensei, to ask him what he was doing there.

"Kiryu, may we talk privately?" a familiar voice spoke. Zero heard that voice and felt anger. He turned around.

"Kaname Kuran." he angrily sighed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, with a look that said something bad.

"I am here with my sensei." Zero shot back and started walking away.

"Are you sire, because Yuki is around here.." Kaname smirked.

"I'm not going to see Yuki," Zero paused, "I want my daughter to keep living." Zero was lying about not seeing Yuki. He was in deep crap. He didn't know what to do. It was bad enough that he ran out the store. Smart move….

Kaname pushed Zero against the wall, him about to choke him.

"Leave." he told him. Zero looked so mad that smoke was going to come out of his ears. How dare Kaname just tell him to leave when he deserved to see his family. He wanted to kill Kaname… He was smart enough not to pull that stunt.

"You are seeing Yuki.." Kaname eyed him jealously.

"I am not. Leave my daughter alone and don't you dare touch her or Yuki!" he shouted.

"You know, your daughter sure is a beautiful baby.." Kaname admitted.

"Who are you to say that…" Zero gave him a look of hate.

"That was a compliment." Kaname sighed.

"Let go of me, pureblood." Zero hissed.

"Only if you leave. I know you saw Yuki. I am going to ask her about that later. I pity you Kiryu, putting your daughter's life in danger. She has a life ahead of her that you don't want her to live, I guess." Kaname insulted.

"I'm leaving!" Zero stormed. Yuki saw that Zero was leaving. She was confused and turned around like nothing because she saw Kaname.

"Yuki, we need to talk." Kaname told her. Yuki got scared and held Zakuro tight. Yori and Mitsuki were looking worriedly.

"What is it Kaname?" Yuki asked.

**Zero walking alone**

He didn't want to leave. He felt so sad and angry. He wanted to hold his daughter, and kiss Yuki. He couldn't stand just leaving, but Kaname was still on with the threat. He kicked a tree because he was so angry. Then something came to his mind.

'_Oh I feel bad, the trees are cold, you know they're alive..'_

Yuki's words back in Cross Academy. It made him sad that he couldn't see her everyday like that anymore.

He stopped kicking the tree…

**Back with Yuki**

"Kaname, I wasn't talking with him. I didn't even know he was here!" Yuki was crying to make it believable once more.

"Yuki, I'm sorry. I don't want to make you cry. I'm so sorry. We won't talk about this anymore." Kaname felt guilty.

"Alright." Yuki sobbed. She held her baby close to her. Zakuro looked at Kaname and turned around immediately. Yuki ran in the store and started shaking like crazy. But Yori told her about a new shirt and that made he happy. Kaname left home.

Kaname followed Zero to see where he was going. Zero knew he was being followed but decided not to do anything. Kaname believed Yuki more than anyone so he believed her, but he had a bad feeling about Zero. Zero walked home and Kaname stopped following later.

**In Jail**

Midori was so scared that someone butt raped her. She was so scared and jail was making her a bad person. She hated everyone and wanted to die. She was going emo.

**Back With Yuki**

She just went home and spoke with her mom. She didn't say the part about Kaname planning on killing Zakuro, but she said the rest of it.

"Oh my god. Yuki, I will tell Kaname that you didn't see him. I will support you. don't cry anymore." Juri hugged her daughter. Juri wanted to do whatever she could to keep the secret of seeing Zero away from Kaname. She walked upstairs and knocked on Kaname's door.

"Kaname, may I come in?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Kaname, about Yuki, she didn't see Zero there. She told me everything that happened there, words for word, event by event." Juri explained.

"Juri, I saw Zero and he was there."

"Who knows what Zero was doing there but he didn't see Yuki." Juri told and Kaname got quiet.

"I guess…" he sighed, "Thank you Juri. For telling me the truth. That's why I trust you." he smiled at her.

"Your welcome Kaname." she smiled, and walked out the door.

In Yuki's room, she was talking with Zero online. They were apologizing to each other. They were both sad, and Yuki felt really, really bad.

Yuki: what are we going to do now? ):

Zero: I'm sorry.

Yuki: Don't say sorry Zero.

Zero: Alright. We better think of a way to see each other. Because, I can't…. live with out you..

Yuki: (blush)

Zero: Hey, I gotta go.

Yuki: Okay the, bye.. I love you

Zero: me too

Yuki turned off her computer and just went to sleep. A while ago she tucked Zakuro in her crib. She closed her eyes, feeling that emotion of worry for Zakuro.

A/N: I hope that didn't suck! It took me a while. HAHA MIDORI SUCKS! I hope you guys review and thanks for reading! I don't update on weekends! Umm, I can't wait for you guys to review! I am so sorry if this chapter sucked! T_T hahaha! You are right extremewriter901 Lilium is a good song! Hope you review!


	21. So Many Things Happening

When Fate is Betrayed

A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I was watching Elfen Lied. And I am so sorry of this chapter ends up crappy. Haha, you are funny Boli. :D You make me smile. Some people may laugh at my username. I thought of it when I was watching Gurren Lagann. (: Anyway, thank you for understanding my late update. You are kind and cool! I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! Reviews is what makes me type. A really good Hetalia Axis Powers story I would recommend is 'Torn Between the Two who love him'. It's written by my sister, Candidparadise! Click on her to read it! She is on my reviews page! Enjoy the chapter! (:

Chapter 21: So Many Things Happening

Over the few days, Yuki has been calming down. Kaname hasn't even gotten near Zakuro, just to carry her for a bit. But that was it. She was happy. Everything was better, but there were still a few problems. Midori was still in jail, and not a word about her has been said. Yuki was sitting on the rocking chair in Zakuro's decorative room. She loved that the chairman stuck glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling. Yuki wanted her baby's room unique. Zakuro was in her arms, snoozing away. It was sunset and Yuki smiled sweetly at the child's movements. It made her so happy that she had all the support she could have with her. She saw the mail truck was coming to the house mailbox and Yuki walked downstairs. As she was walking near passed the hallway, Kaname was walking and smiled at her. She just smiled back at him Zakuro opened her huge, lavender eyes. She had a light green pacifier that had a girly design of flowers. The baby happily sucked on it while Yuki got out the house to check the mail.

"Hmm, great! It came today! You hear that Zakuro?, your dad's money has come. Whose getting new toys this week?" Yuki whispered to Zakuro and the baby saw the smile on her face.

"You will be so happy when I buy you that toy that you can chew on…" Yuki smiled and Zakuro's curious orbs just looked around the street as they were going back in the house.

"Yuki, what came in the mail?" Juri asked.

"The money." Yuki whispered smiling, "Shopping!"

"That's great!" Juri smiled. Zakuro stared at her grandmother, "Aw, so cute…"

"Do you want to carry her?" asked Yuki.

"Sure!" Juri squealed. As Yuki gave her Zakuro, the baby comfortably clung to Juri, her little fingers touching Juri's wavy hair. She giggled and touched her soft forehead while Zakuro touched her nose. Yuki giggled and walked upstairs.

As usual, she set down the envelope and turned on her laptop. She looked in her drawer to make sure the money she saved was there. She always had a lot saved from what Zero had given her. She bought diapers and all the needed things for Zakuro. And she was able to afford expensive clothes, like those dresses with fancy frills. She also bought jeans and t-shirts with cute sayings. She smiled to herself, remembering a mean, rather weird memory.

_Flashback_

_Yuki was at the mall, carrying her baby. She was with Juri, Yuriko, Yuka, Kaname, and her father. They were in this one store with baby clothes. There were many cute clothes that made Yuki squeal, while Zakuro, not knowing any better, just looked around because of the unfamiliar place. Yuki giggled. _

"_Yuki, take a look at this dress!" Yuriko pointed out. It was a purple dress with little flowers at the bottom, and at the top, the plaid sleeves. It was very cute and rather looked like a springtime dress._

"_That is so cute." Yuki sang, and Zakuro clapped her hands._

"_Yuki, why don't you look at this shirt?" Kaname was showing her. It was a shirt with a 'kindergarten' drawing of a little girl, and mom and a dad. There was labels above them. Above the mom was labeled, 'mom'. Above the little girl was labeled 'me' and the dad was labeled 'Asshole'._

"_That's so mean!" Yuki coughed. Juri started laughing._

"_Zero is not an asshole!" Yuki turned around, a little angry because Kaname was indirectly insulted the love of her life._

"_Kaname, don't make fun of him just because you hate him." the chairman sighed and Kaname was quiet._

_Back to now_

Now, Yuki was just laughing it off. She remembered how angry she was. But she was scared of getting angry with Kaname, or else there would be problems, and she didn't want anything happening.

She went online and saw that Zero was online as well.

Yuki and Zero talking online

Yuki: Hi!

Zero: Hey. Did you get the check?

Yuki: Yes. I don't know how to thank you Zero…

Zero: don't thank me. it's the only way I can support you without Kaname knowing.

Yuki: Zero… Are you free tonight?

Zero: Yeah, why?

Yuki: Do you want to go on a date tonight? Unless you wouldn't want to go with me…

Zero: of course I would want to go with you.

Yuki: great! So tonight! I will jump out my window.

Zero: Are you sure?

Yuki: yeah! Do you want Zakuro to come along?

Zero: yeah!

Yuki: I know, you really want to see her. By the looks of it, she really wants to see you as much as I do.

Zero: yeah, I want to hold her… and… kiss you

Yuki: me too Zero (blushing)

Zero: yeah, at what time?

Yuki: 9 tonight. On second thought I won't be jumping out my window. I don't want to risk hurting Zakuro by jumping out like nothing.

Zero: Good idea. You are much more responsible….

Yuki: Really? You too Zero. I just know it! (:

Zero: thanks…

Yuki: your welcome… Hey, I gotta go. I am going to take a bubble bath with Zakuro. I bet that you would want to watch! Lol

Zero: Uh.. No. but okay, see you later. (blushed but didn't type that in)

Yuki turned off her laptop as she saw Kaname knocking on the door.

"Yuki, may I come in?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Yuki, you seem sad.."

"I am really happy actually."

"Even without Zero?" he questioned.

"Yup." Yuki lied with a sad smile on her face.

"Oh, I was checking on you. You know, you worry me more than anyone." he sighed.

"Oh, well my baby is my worry in the world more than anyone. I think Zero might feel the same…" Yuki sighed in some relief.

Kaname just looked jealous and walked out, smirking for some odd reason.

Yuki took a deep breath, "What to do…"

**In Jail**

It was cold and empty, rather quiet. It was not that late at night and Midori was on her dirty bed. The cops made them go to sleep early, but they were exhausted anyway after smashing rocks, nonstop. She sat up and looked at all the cuts she had on her wrist, so many bad memories. She couldn't take it anymore. Life in a dark cell was the worst that could have ever happened.

"Where did I go wrong?" she sighed, tears coming out from her eyes. She was going crazy, and the way the buff women looked at her during the day, when they would work smashing boulders. She hated it that they would glare at her, and give her dirty looks, as if they wanted to do things to her. She got up from her bed and looked under the bed of her room mate for a certain object.

_Flashback_

_Her room mate was sharpening her pocket knife. It was so sharp, so deadly._

"_What are you doing with that?" Midori shouted, a little afraid of the unpredictable girl in front of her._

"_Calm down chick. I aint gonna hurt ya." she grinned._

"_What?"_

"_I am sharpening dis knife so we can escape." she sighed._

"_Oh," Midori paused, "Where are you going to hide it? If the guards catch you with that…"_

"_Nobody really cares here. I am just leaving it under my bed!" she shouted and left it there…_

_Back to now_

Midori was looking at the knife. It was so sharp that it almost scared her. She held the knife with both hands towards her, but she hesitated a bit.

"What's the point of life now?…" she sobbed to herself. She remembered all those flashbacks that she had lived in life. The good times, and the bad times. Her whole life was literally flashing through her eyes, trying to tell her something, but she didn't listen… She stabbed herself in the chest. The first time she stabbed herself, she didn't feel it so fatal. So she stabbed herself again and she was turning pale, for the life of her was fading through every stab. After stabbing herself a few times with the strength she had left, she dies on the ground. And there lay Midori dead, for the rest of the night, with a smile in her face, her eyes widened…

**At Yuki's house**

Yuki was taking a bubble bath. It was kind of late, just like 8:15.

"You know, right now you will see your daddy." Yuki whispered to Zakuro. Zakuro just splashed and had bubbles on her hand. Randomly, she put some bubbles on Yuki's collar bone. She giggled as she held her baby, relaxing. She was feeling all her worries go melt away, and just looked at Zakuro and kissed her forehead. The baby's silver hair was neat and silky, because Yuki ran her fingers through her silver strands. Zakuro moved a lot because Yuki's caressing had made her a little nervous.

"Sorry." Yuki apologized and Zakuro touched her nose with her index finger. It was calm and funny that Zakuro was acting clumsy for some odd reason. They were giggling and Yuki smiled at her baby that she loved so much.

**At Zero's Home**

Zero was staring into space at home in the shower. He was so focused in his thoughts that when the water turned ridiculously cold, he didn't notice until 3 minutes later. He was really quiet and just kept think about Yuki. He couldn't wait to see her along with his daughter.

As soon as he was done taking his shower, he got ready. He was wearing a gray long-sleeve and black pants. His hair was the same and he was putting on deodorant when Yagari barged in the bathroom.

"What the hell?" Zero shouted and Yagari just looked at him and closed the door. He just sighed in annoyance and continued getting ready, feeling the excitement of seeing his child and Yuki. For some odd reason he shaved his armpits..

_Flashback_

"_Zero, do you shave your armpits?" Yuki playfully asked, somewhat joking._

"_Yeah." he admitted._

"_What?" Yuki burst into laughter._

"_It bothers me, what, I can't shave my armpits because I'm a guy?" he questioned and Yuki held onto his arm._

"_No, I like you just the way you are…" she happily smiled._

_Back to now_

He thought Yuki bursting into laughter was cute of her. It was random and he liked being honest with her.

**At Yuki's House**

"Come on Zakuro, smile for me." Yuki playfully grinned as she tickeled her baby. She was only wearing a diaper and she was standing on the bed, obviously holding onto Yuki.

Zakuro smiled and randomly made a faint squealing noise. Yuki squealed too and made sure to put her camera in her bag.

"Look at this dress Zakuro," Yuki held up a purple dress that looked so nice, "You know, it's summer and its hot at night."

Zakuro touched the fabric of her pretty dress and looked up at Yuki. Yuki just helped her putting it on and kissed her little forehead.

"Zakuro sat up on the bed and Yuki gave her the teddy bear for entertainment while she picked out her own clothes. The baby put her fingers on the purple bow and kept focused on her teddy bear.

Yuki was wearing a white shirt that was kind of like a t-shirt but not quite. She had on a skirt that was up to her stomach. So her outfit looked like a dress, but it wasn't. she put on a black bow to the side of her hair. She had black slip on shoes that were very pretty. She herself looked really nice. She was sure to put lotion on her soft legs.

As for Zakuro, she had on that purple dress and a small purple bow on the right side of her head. She had small white sandals on her pale feet, and she looked so cute! Yuki also rubbed baby lotion on her.

Juri knocked on Yuki's door.

"Where are you going tonight?" Juri asked with a smile on her face.

"I am going to see Zero, with Zakuro." Yuki whispered, closing the door.

"Oh Yuki, I hope you have fun." she smiled and caressed her cheek. Yuki nodded and Zakuro crawled to Juri. She the squealed again. She started crawling these passed months and squealing, for she was nine months old.

"Oh, you are so cute!" Jurii sighed and carried the child in her arms. She smelled Zakuro's head and it smelled like baby shampoo, the smell of fresh strawberries.

**Zero at Home**

He was already heading out the door without telling Yagari anything at all. Yagari didn't even notice him gone anyway.

The night was kind of hot, and the wind felt good for such the breeze of the summer night. It was the perfect weather for the time. Zero just walked on, feeling instant happiness. He was walking to the park and he sat down on the bench. Yuki told him that of they were ever to meet, it would be there. That park was so close, and so full of childhood memories that would never ever come back.

**With Yuki**

Yuki said bye to her mom. As Juri went to distract Kaname, she ran out the door with Zakuro and giggled as the door closed behind them.

"Aren't you happy?" Yuki asked Zakuro. She smiled and touched her nose and clapped her hands.

They were still walking on, to the park.

**In Jail**

Midori's jail mate woke up and looked around the cell, the tiny cramped room. She saw Midori on the ground, all dead bleeding.

"Holy shit!" she shouted and the guard heard and ran to the cell.

"Midori shanked herself!" she yelled, not wanting to get near.

"A dead person here!" the guard shouted and they took Midori out. And whatever happened to her body, was unknown…

**At the Park**

"Zero!" Yuki shouted and ran to him. Zero caught sight of her and hugged her, with the baby as well.

"Yuki." he sighed and looked into her eyes. Zakuro reached her hands up to him and he carried her.

"Hey there." Zero spoke to Zakuro and she lightly slapped his cheek.

Yuki smiled and looked at Zero. He looked really good and she smiled. Zero was checking Yuki out. Zakuro noticed him looking at Yuki and looked at her too, mimicking him.

"What's going on?" Yuki blushed, and Zero looked away.

"Nothing, let's go." he blushed and they walked on, holding hands.

Zero was so happy to be holding his baby in his arms. She was happy to be held by her dad. She touched his neck and started looking at the familiar tattoo that amused her for some odd reason.

They were walking to a restaurant and it was an expensive one. Yuki just smiled. It was the three of them, Zakuro sitting in a baby chair. Yuki laughed at her facial expressions and Zero smiled.

"Hello, welcome to, 'A Restaurant' how may I take your order?" the lady asked.

"I would like a salad with variety and croutons. And some pink lemonade." Yuki said.

"What she said." Zero paused, "But water to drink."

"Alright." the waitress smiled and walked away. Zero looked at Zakuro, who was looking at her hands. She was curious about the pink bracelet she had on with her name on it in blue letters. Then she looked up and noticed both her parents were looking at her. She looked back and forth and then back down at her bracelet. Yuki started laughing and Zero smirked. Then Zero got a call from Yagari.

"Hello?" he called through the phone.

"Zero, Midori died." he sighed.

"Why are you telling me this?" Zero sighed and Yagari said something but wasn't sure what it was.

"Okay, just to let you know. You will never see her again."

"Alright, bye." Zero said and hung up.

"What happened?" Yuki questioned.

"Midori died." he told her. Yuki had a shocked facial expression, her hand covering her mouth. Zero just looked at her, not feeling bad, not even caring.

"How did she die?" Yuki asked, looking down. Even though Midori has done horrible things to her and Zakuro, she was still a person. Zzakuro stared at Zero and he looked back.

"Here is your food." the waitress smiled as she layed the food down. She then eyed Zakuro, "Well, isn't that a little cutie you both got there."

"Yeah.." Yuki smiled and Zakuro stared at her flower design was really distracting.

"Zero, I don't know what to say. Poor Midori…" she looked down.

"Why are you sad? What about all the things she has done to the both of you guys." he was getting loud.

"Zero, she was still a person…"

"Whatever…"

"Ehhhh…" Zakuro was looking down at the ground.

"Aww!" Yuki smiled. Zero touched her silver hair and lightly smiled at his child. He grabbed his hand with both of her hands. As most people were passing by, they were distracted by Zakuro's cuteness, and the color of her hair. Yuki reached in her purse and grabbed her inhaler because Zakuro looked like she needed to breathe. The baby breathed from her inhaler and the people who were looking felt sorry for her.

As they ate, they kept talking about how life was. Zero sounded like he was in a good mood. He talked about work and those annoying chicks still talking about him. It was annoying to him that they checked him out. Yuki giggled, knowing they were jealous.

Yuki talked about life at home with Zakuro and their visits to the mall. She loved to shop and all those girly things. They were actually happy to see each other. They changed the subject, because Yuki didn't want to talk about the death of Midori. She smiled a lot and laughed about Zero's stories at work. Zakuro just stared at a girl her age who glared at her. Zakuro reached Zero's hand and tapped it. She pointed at the girl and Zero glared back, scaring her. Zakuro was only a baby, but sure she was smart. Yuki saw that these older women were looking at her, noticing that she was a teen mom. She tried her best to ignore and smiled at Zero.

"Has Zakuro started walking?" he asked.

"She has been really lazy, even in her baby walker." Yuki sighed.

"From who did she get that laziness?" Zero asked. Yuki looked at him. He gave her that same look back. She just ended up laughing.

"I am going to help her. Someday, I will be sure to record her first steps." Yuki smiled at Zakuro. Zakuro clapped.

"Well, this is calm…" Yuki smiled.

"1 down, 1 more to go." Zero randomly said out loud.

"What do you mean?" Yuki questioned, a little puzzled.

"Midori is gone, and now we need Kaname." he explained. Yuki smirked.

As they walked out the restaurant, after Zero paid (obviously), they went walking, while Zakuro was being carried by her dad. They smiled and Yuki kissed Zero in front of Zakuro. But she knew that Zakuro wouldn't remember. She was just a baby. Zakuro started pointing at a hobo and Zero grabbed her hand gently, making sure not to hurt her. But he was correcting her.

"Zakuro, it's not polite to point." Zero whispered and Zakuro put her hand down, as if she understood, even though she put her hand down for fun.

"Good job Zero." Yuki smiled, with her thumbs up. The hobo ran to Zero.

"Hey, do you have any change or money? I…. need money!" he yelled, with his raspy voice. Zero grabbed Yuki's hand and was walking away. The hobo grabbed Yuki and touched her breast. Zero punched that guy as hard as he could, making his nose bleed and Zakuro punched the air.

"That's for defense." Zero explained to her. She looked at him.

"Why are hoboes always sneaking up on us?" Yuki yelled.

"That guy's beard disturbed me." Zero sighed and Yuki giggled. She looked so pretty smiling like that.

They kept walking. They were happy. Yuki and Zero kissed a lot more times. They were sort of making out. Zakuro fell asleep.

"I love you." Yuki smiled.

"Me too." his hands were on her shoulders. The rest of the date was really nice. They walked and talked to each other more than ever, bringing up good memories from the academy. Yuki sort of wanted to cry just talking about that, so Zero just changed the subject.

They went to stores and Yuki was going to buy some things but Zero didn't let her spend any of her own money. He bought it instead. Zakuro had her eyes on many toys and Zero bought them, making his baby happy. She kissed his cheek and hugged him. Yuki squealed at the cuteness.

It was then 10:24 and Zero was walking Yuki home. Yuki was walking next to him, while he was holding Zakuro. She was so little and when they were in front of the house, she kissed his cheek.

"I love you Zakuro." he told her. She smiled and grabbed his hair. It wasn't tangled, so her hands just slipped through.

"Bye Zero." Yuki sighed.

"Bye." he kissed her passionately on the lips and their kiss lasted 5-7 seconds. Yuki ran back in the house with Zakuro. Kaname was looking at Yuki.

"Yuki, where have you been?"

A/N: Sorry if that was crappy! You want to read what happens next, REVIEW! :D Yeah, I hope you guys review and sorry of you didn't like the chapter. REVIEW DAMMIT! JK, but still review. (:


	22. Suspicion

When Fate is Betrayed

A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews! I am so happy! I feel like typing! That was a huge writer's block back there on the previous chapter. But it was planned last year anyway! Yeah, I planned events ahead of time, just not in order. Lol! Yeah, funny stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! I kind of get pissed when someone favorites and doesn't review. Sorry! I'm just a bitch like that! -_- But yeah, enjoy! :D Sorry for updating late again! I was watching Elfen Lied and it was so sad when Kurama and number 35 exploded and when Kouta found out about Lucy killing his sister and dad. So sad! Especially when those bullies killed Lucy's puppy! T_T

Chapter 22: Suspicion

Yuki started sweating because of the way Kaname was looking at her. She was so scared that she started shaking. She didn't know what to say and Zakuro smiled at Kaname. The brunette pureblood ignored the baby's smile and kept his eye on Yuki.

"Umm, I was with Zakuro?" Yuki nervously spoke in a high pitched voice.

"Yuki." he sighed and touched her cheek.

"No!" she shouted and ran to the living room. The chairman was sitting down reading a newspaper.

"Yuki, may I carry my grandchild?" he kindly asked with a smile on his face.

"Sure father." Yuki handed her. Zakuro lightly slapped the chairman, playfully.

"Yuki." Kaname walked after her. Yuki was so scared that she was finally acting the way she should've acted when Zero told her about the pureblood's threat. She ran upstairs and fell, but got up like nothing.

"What's wrong with my little Yuki?" the chairman sounded worried.

"She isn't being herself." Kaname said and walked upstairs.

It's Zero who is making her act this way.. Kaname thought to himself and bumped into Yuka.

"I thought you were sleeping." he smiled.

"Nah, I was on Youtube." she sighed, checking the refrigerator.

"Oh, I see." Kaname smiled.

"Aww, there isn't any milk.." she sighed, "Yuki! Get down here!"

Yuki immediately ran downstairs, thinking that something wrong went on.

"There isn't any milk! Give me some milk." Yuka was handing her a cup.

"Whoa! This milk is only for my baby! You know that!" Yuki shouted uncomfortably. She saw Kaname and looked somewhere else.

"You know Yuki, some boys from my school have been looking at your picture albums on Myspace. They told me right now when I was online." Yuka told.

"I thought I put my pictures private!" Yuki yelled.

"They say that you're hot." Yuka laughed and Yuki uncomfortably shook her head.

"Uh, no…" Yuki started walking upstairs. Why was everyone liking her now? It was weird because usually people saw her a regular girl. Yuki was still worried about Kaname finding out about her seeing Zero. She ran back to her room.

**The Next Day**

"Kaname, why wouldn't you ever let Yuki go anywhere with Zero?" Juri had to ask.

"I don't want her worrying about him." he answered.

"Why?," Juri paused, noticing the unfairness, "He is her baby's father and she deserves to worry about him. She would worry about him because she loves him!"

"I know…" Kaname tried his best not to burst in anger. Juri was quiet.

"I would never allow them to be together and that's that," he said seriously, but then turned around to smile, "Do you agree Juri?"

"Sure Kaname." she uncomfortably smiled and walked away, knowing she had made things worse.

Yuki was rubbing lotion on Zakuro again right after she fed her.

"You know, you are still s small… And I am going to help you walk baby steps, you got that?" Yuki giggled as she started blowing on her baby's stomach and the baby giggled suddenly and Yuki squealed.

"Yuki, will you pick up Yuka from school?" Juri asked, "I have to take Yuriko to the dentist so she can get her braces checked."

"Yeah, I got tired of the color blue. Maybe going for some orange." Yuriko smiled.

"Yes, I can see that." Juri giggled.

"Sure, I'll go." Yuki smiled. Kaname eyed Yuki and stood up.

"Thank you Yuki." Juri opened the door.

"Tell the dentist to give me some of that new bubble gum floss." Yuriko laughed as they were walking out the door.

"Okay Zakuro, let's go." Yuki put the infant in the stroller.

"Why don't we go Yuki?" Kaname smiled and she was about to shake her head but nodded due to her fear.

"Yuki, if you don't want me to go… That's fine.." he sadly sighed.

"Umm, Kaname, I'm sorry." Yuki murmured and walked out the door with Zakuro in her stroller.

"Cross?, will you talk to Yuki and ask her if anything is going wrong?" he asked.

"Sure. But why?, may ask?" Cross responded, looking up from his book.

"She is acting weird and trying to avoid me.."

"Maybe she is scared of you?" the Headmaster sighed and Kaname glared at him, "Okay, I will ask!"

"Thank you." he walked upstairs. The chairman looked a little creeped out, as if Kaname were threatening him.

Yuki was outside walking to Yuka's school because of the task her mother has given her. It was funny, that Kaname looked sos ad. Yuki couldn't help that scared feeling she still felt. The way she reacted the day before, running away from him. That was a bad move she had pulled off. Now what does he think of her? She just can't hold still. She feels like he still wants to harm her child. Zakuro was everything to Yuki as much as Zero. She didn't want her baby hurt, not even killed…

"Why can't I think of anything else?" Yuki shouted and everyone looked at her. The awkward silence kind of got to her and she walked away calmly, ignoring all those eyes that were staring at her. She was embarrassed, her cheeks were red. Yori ran to her.

"Yuki! I am so glad I caught you!" she smiled.

"Yori!" Yuki grinned and they giggled at the sight of each other. They began to talk about all those funny things, along with memories.

**Midori's Funeral**

The priest was talking about how Midori was a good girl with horrible mistakes in life, calling her dumb in other words. Her mother was there crying and Zero was dragged along by his sensei. Everyone was crying, but Zero, Yagari and some other men weren't.

"I have a few words to say." Shiori sobbed.

"Midori," she stood in front of the coffin, "I know that I have been so mean to you. I'm sorry! I know that I am such a snob and have made you feel bad. I am such a bad person! I don't want you to hate me! No matter what happens, no matter where you are, we will always be best friends, and you will never be forgotten. Remember that poem? The one we read when we were in second grade about best friends? That one sure applies to you. You will always be my best buddy… even if you're dead. You have a place right hear in my heart. I hope you forgive me for the way I treated you in the past. I hope you rest in peace."

It was all quiet and Zero looked around all bored. He tapped Yagari's shoulder and whispered something.

"I'm leaving." he whispered because of the total boredom for the woman he hated.

"Alright." Yagari sighed.

Zero walked away, knowing that Yuki was out there somewhere.

**At Yuka's School**

Both girls were walking and they stood there in the front.

"How is everything Yuki?" Yori asked.

"Everything is great. Zakuro starts squealing and it's so cute!" Yuki smiled. Then, three boys came up to them.

"Hey, you're Yuka's sister!" one of them pointed out and Yuki nodded.

"This foo here thinks you're hot." one of them pointed to the other.

"No! he is the one who thinks that!" blushed the other kid and pushed him. Yuki gave them all a vexed look and tried her best to ignore them.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked another.

"Yes?" Yuki answered uncomfortably, knowing something was up.

"Does it hurt when you do it?" he asked and Yuki blushed.

"What? You're sick!" she shouted and Yori nodded, agreeing with Yuki.

"You should know! That's your baby, right?" he taunted, pointing at the stroller and Yuki turned back to Yori, asking for help.

"Leave her alone." Yori told them. Yuki felt a hand touch her shoulder, she turned around along with the whole stroller and saw that it was him.

"Zero!" she hugged him and he hugged back. The sixth-grade boys gave Zero envious looks.

"Hey, are you her boyfriend?" that perverted kid questioned.

"Yeah?" Zero responded the way Yuki did.

"Does it hurt when you do it?" he asked and Zero turned red.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yori asked.

"We're ditching! That's what!" shouted one.

Then, the bell rang.

"What are you doing here Zero?" Yuki asked.

"I was walking home from Midori's funeral and I saw you." he answered. Yuki smiled.

"Can I carry her?" he asked.

"Zero, she's your daughter. Don't ask!" she giggled and he carried the baby out of the stroller. The boys were amazed by her silver hair, like Zero's.

"She's an old lady already!" one of the m laughed and Zero glared.

"I guess it does bug me when they make fun of you.." Zero told Zakuro and she looked at him. The kids started coming out and Yuka ran to Yuki.

"Hi hi!" she smiled and saw Zero.

"Hi." she greeted him.

"Hey." he said and Zakuro pretended to wipe tears from her face.

"I see a little actress here." Yori smiled and Yuki giggled. Then Yuki turned around to see a fat lady glaring at them, especially Zero.

"Umm, Zero, she's looking at you…" Yuki whispered.

"Hmph, whatever…" he sighed. Yuki handed him a bottle of milk and he fed it to Zakuro. She looked so comfortable in his arms, their pinkies touching along with the bottle. Then Zakuro pulled away and rested.

"She's still looking…" Yuki sighed and now she began to glare at her.

"Now she's looking at me!" Yuki whispered and hid behind Zero's back.

"What's your problem lady!" Yuka came up to her and yelled that and Yuki ran to Yuka and grabbed her arm.

"I am so so sorry!" Yuki yelled.

"What were you doing back there?" she yelled.

"Asking her what her problem was. Why?" she answered and Yuki was embarrassed.

Soon after the lady walked away, they were walking home.

"I am so glad those boys aren't telling us things anymore." Yuki smiled at Zero. Shiro was showing off his front flips and Mona was telling him off that he had to keep his legs stretched completely.

"Oh! Shut up Mona!" he shouted and she kept talking until Yori shutted them up. From the trees, Kaname was looking, and this wasn't good at all. He was angry, and he knew it. It wasn't a dream.

I knew it. Zero wants his daughter dead doesn't he? He will get what he wanted.

They were walking and Kaname was stalking them. Yuka felt an odd presence and looked around the trees.

"Come on Yuka." Yuki smiled. Zero was still carrying Zakuro and she looked so cute.

So why was Yuki acting scared towards me?, he thought, Zero told her that would kill the baby… Now its all over. They will never see each other again. I just know I, and I will make it happen.

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I SUCK BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER SUCKED! But still, please review and thanks for reading. I am sorry if you did not like it.


	23. Kaname's Desicion

When Fate is Betrayed

A/N: Sorry for typing late! First of all, I was grounded! Second of all, Candidparadise was making a YouTube video on Hetalia and my mom let her work on it! Third of all, my mom bought an mp3 and I was putting some music for her. I have an iPod touch and that is good enough! (: Yeah, so sorry and this chapter might seem crappy because all I've been into lately was Cloud Strife! It's not an obsession, but I think he is hot! Especially in Advent Children. Have you seen that movie? Yeah, it's a pretty good one, and it was funny when Denzel yelled "Son of a bitch!" when Tifa got hurt. Yeah… I talk too much… sorry and enjoy the chapter. I will try putting some effort! Sorry for the late update! **Sorry if this chapter sucks! I am so sad because my cousin is moving to a different state and I am going to miss him! He is like my best friend! T_T**

Chapter 23: Kaname's Decisions

Yuki was walking with the group of the kids along with Yori and Zero. Zero seemed calm as he held Zakuro so carefully. The baby was comfortable and she always picked on Zero's strands of silver hair. She was so small and her little hands reached so many things.

As for Kaname, he was standing near the tree and decided to go home the long way, because they were taking the short way.

"Maybe we should go the long way." Yuki suggested, "No! the short way!"

"Which way?" Zero asked, Zakuro drooling on his arm.

"Just the short cut." Hiro suggested and Yori nodded.

Kaname watched carefully as they walked, jealous of Zero.

The infant began to tug on Zero's hair and he stayed quiet until she started yanking his hair with force.

"No Zakuro! Stop pulling your dad's hair!" Yuki gently took the baby's hands off Zero's hair.

As they were walking by, Kaname decided to stop following them, because he didn't want Yuki to know he was following.

"How have you been Zero?" Yori asked.

"Eh… life is boring…" Zero sighed, still holding Zakuro.

"Really? Come on, you have Yuki and that little child of yours." Yori smiled.

Zakuro squeaked and tapped Zero's shoulder a few times. He looked down at her and she stopped, but when he looked away, she started again.

"How cute!" Mona smiled.

As they were walking home, Zero had to go, because Kaname was outside on the yard. Sadly, he had to leave.

"Hi Kaname." Yuki smiled, Zakuro looking at him.

"Hello." he eyed the baby. Zakuro got drowsy, so she fell asleep on her mommy's arms.

Yuki hugged her baby and went back inside the house.

"Hi Yuki!" the chairman greeted.

"Hi." she smiled.

"So, are you going to put her in the crib?" Cross asked.

"Yeah, she was really tired." Yuki began to walk upstairs.

Kaname went back inside and saw Yuki walking to Zakuro's room. He was planning on killing her. He had kept his word about Yuki seeing Zero and he was serious. He has never been so serious.

In Zakuro's room, Yuki put her in the crib and watched her for a while. The baby was so peaceful and her breathing was adorable. He hair was neat like usual and her dress was so fitting. He pale hands where to her sides, but then she hugged her teddy bear that Zero gave her. She sneezed in her sleep a few times, and Yuki giggled slightly. Yuki was glad everything was alright, not knowing what Kaname wanted to do. She walked to her room.

When Kaname saw Yuki going to her room, he walked in Zakuro's room.

**At the Association**

Zero was walking by with the files that Yagari told him to confiscate. There wasn't anything wrong in the files, so he gave them back and walked to his office. Meanwhile, the women were still checking him out, thinking he got sexier than other times. Zero was annoyed and walked away because the looks they were giving him were highly disturbing. He gave them a vexed look but they thought that was hot. In his office he was looking at pictures of Zakuro, he felt like holding her again. He liked it when she hugged him without knowing. She was so cute and she looked just like him. He hasn't noticed it, but it really hurt him when they insulted her. He would get mad, but who would care? He also looked at pictures of Yuki. She kept sending him some and that would make him happy. But again, it was normal for her to be scolding him because he never took pictures of himself. He was good looking, but like Cloud Strife, he loathed himself. Yuki and Zakuro were all he had been thinking about. He didn't really give a damn about work. He never did to begin with. He just sat there when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." he said.

"Hi Zero," it was Shiori, "Umm, I got a message from Yagari saying that we all have a meeting."

"Okay. When?" he asked.

"A t 3:30." she answered.

"Okay." he dully sighed, not really caring.

"Yeah, hey, would you… like to go out sometime?" she asked, smiling.

"No." he straight out rejected her.

"Hmm, okay." she walked out normally.

**At Yuki's House**

Kaname looked at Zakuro and saw her cuteness. She was sleeping so peacefully, he small hands on her head. Her breathing was so peaceful. He grabbed a pillow and was about to put it to her face. He looked at her and dropped the pillow.

_I can't do it___he thought to himself, and just left the room.

A/N: SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY CHAPTER! I AM JUST SO SAD! READ AND REVIEW! T_T Sorry, I just wasn't in the mood to type… **NO FUCKING FLAMES!**


	24. Another Year Later

When Fate is Betrayed

A/N: **Yay! I finally got typing on this story! :D Pretty weird, I know people have been like "When are you going to type chapter 24?" and I'm like "I can't think of anything!" But now, I have come back to this story! Lately it has all been about Cloud and friends in Advent Children. I live the action figure. Awesome stuff! Anyway, I do apologize for the late update. See ****Darkria****, I did apologize for a reason! :D anyway, I love the song One Winged Angel. The Advent Children version is badass! It sounds so evil and like Sephiroth. So for my cousin who is moving to Washington soon, I am getting that Sephiroth action figure you want! Why? Because he is awesome! WTF? I was talking about the late updates and now I'm all talking about the evil guy… I am such a weirdo and not much people at school like me for that… T_T I don't care anymore! I have friends! And manga books! And my VK poster! Anyway, cope with my weirdness and read the chapter, or enjoy it. AND REVIEW! :D**

Chapter 24: Another Year Later

Some time has passed, the season of Summer giving some people joy, and others misery because of the great heat. Yuki was sitting on her bed, tending little Zakuro. She seemed happy, and started squealing a lot more than before. It made Yuki happy that she was a lively baby. She would just stare at her, and sometimes play with Yuki the button on Yuki's short-sleeved flannel. Yuki's bow matched with her shirt.

"Oh come on, you have buttons on your dress." she giggled, and the baby responded by grabbing the pacifier that was in Yuki's shirt pocket.

"You are really smart." she complimented to her daughter. The infant's big eyes showed happiness as well as thankfulness.

"May I come in?" Kaname asked, and Yuki nodded.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, just turning off my computer."

"Have you spoken to Zero?"

"I keep telling you, I don't know about him…" Yuki lied.

_She's lying _he thought, his eyes turning serious. He was giving the baby a look of hypocrisy. Zakuro looked nervous and crawled to the far away side of Yuki's bed.

"Why can't you ever be honest with me?" he questioned.

"I am being honest," Yuki looked at her watched, "It's time for me to go already."

"Where are you going?"

"Hanging out with Yori." she answered.

"Okay," he sighed, "I guess I can't go with you…"

"Sorry, girls day out." she shyly smiled and literally ran out the door with Zakuro in her arms.

"That was really close." she whispered in the baby's ear. She walked out the door, the heat attacking her already.

"Oh wow it's hot. Good thing I put that sun lotion on you!" she giggled.

"Uhhh ffff." Zakuro randomly spoke, a cute little voice being heard.

"Come on, your dad's waiting." she spoke and walked on. Kaname looked out the window and saw Yuki's skinny figure outside heading toward some mysterious place.

_She keeps lying. I see… Zero is going to die. _Kaname thought. Since Yuki left, he had decided to confiscate her room. But he would do that when Juri wasn't home.

"No mom! I'm not going to take karate! I am taking cheerleading!" Yuka answered furiously.

"Oh, alright." Juri sighed. Yuka walked out the door to her room.

"What happened?" Kaname asked.

"Yuka is being rebellious as usual." Juri sighed. Lately, Yuka has been opposing everything that Juri had asked. She had become meaner, and Juri had been patient with her. She just didn't know what to do, because the young girl has been turning bitchy, even with the headmaster. She has been gossiping as well.

"Maybe it's those middle school girls. She told me she was popular." Juri explained to Kaname.

"Oh, her attitude has been bad I guess." he assumed.

"It has been, big time. She kept telling me that some girls from her school were trying to hook her up with some boy. She has been all flirty with him." Juro said as she looked sad.

"I do hope she gets nicer."

"Yeah, or else I will put her in private school." Juri threatened. She knew she wasn't going to do it anyways. She couldn't bring herself to be mean.

**Somewhere else**

Yuki was walking in the association, holding Zakuro. The baby was a one year old, and that October she would turn two. Yuki was so excited. She always made her birthday so special. Zero would give her something as well. He would give the baby stuffed animals, for Zakuro loved them so much.

Yuki entered the building and saw that everyone was looking at her.

"Uh….. Hi?" she said all confused. Many men were checking out the eighteen year old Yuki, and she somewhat ran to an elevator. She thought she was alone in the elevator, but a woman who was a friend of Midori's was there, and so was a hobo.

"Ewy." Zakuro said as she looked at the smelly hobo. The woman looked at the baby and glared at Yuki.

"You know, Zero did like Midori." the woman nearly barked.

"You can't assume his feelings you know." Yuki smiled, not really caring.

"Okay then. Zero has been talking a lot with Shiori…":

"Cool, but I know he doesn't like her." Yuki said once more, and she walked out the elevator, and the woman pushed her on purpose.

"Wow." Yuki thought.

"Wow." Zakuro mimicked.

Yuki started laughing at the baby. She was walking and the gossip girls were staring at her.

"Please stop looking at me…" Yuki whispered and opened the door of Zero's office. She opened it when he was going to open it.

"Hi Zero." she smiled.

"Yuki. Hi." he said all happily. Yuki handed the baby to him and he looked at Zakuro.

"Zero, here is some paper work." the same woman in the elevator.

"Put it on my desk." he dully responded.

"Sheesh!" she sighed and Yuki giggled.

"What a bitch, laughing at Mimi…" the girls behind said.

"Go take a break and hang out somewhere else now." Zero ordered.

"We were kidding…."

"I said now!" he shouted, his voice amplified, and the women immediately left, like a departing crowd.

"That's better." Yuki admitted.

"I know right?" he agreed.

"One of them was saying that you like Midori or Shiori."

"She should shut up because she doesn't even know me." he sighed in annoyance.

"That's true." Yuki smiled.

"Are you busy right now?" Yuki asked.

"No." he said, not giving one about his paper work.

"You want to go get donuts? I'm buying." she smiled.

"Sure, but I'll pay."

"Aww, come on, my treat Zero."

"Let's just go." he said and walked out like nothing.

"Where are you going?" Yagari asked.

"Somewhere with Yuki." he answered. Everyone was looking at them.

"But you have work!"

"I don't care." he sighed. Zakuro stared at everyone, and everyone awwed at her cuteness.

**At Yuki's house**

The headmaster was watching a soap opera, and he was shocked when the protagonist's house blew up. He had popcorn and he kept shouting at the screen when the evil woman would manipulate the main guy who was paired up with the nice looking girl.

"No! She cheated on you with Brawny!" The headmaster shouted when Juri was behind him, confused.

"Sorry." he sighed.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"Susie started kissing Jet, and he doesn't know she cheated on him with Brawny, and so Jessica looks and ran away to the church where her mother died." Cross explained.

"I missed all of that?" Juri was disappointed.

**With Yuki and Zero**

They walked to the donut shop and Yuki ordered a chocolate donut with sprinkles. Zero just got coffee.

"I'll pay." she said.

"I will." he said.

"Stop being so stubborn." he said. There was a guy in front of them.

"How about you both pay. You with that money and the girl with a lap dance." the guy said. Zero paid and punched the guy. Yuki looked shocked and so did everyone else in the store. Zakuro looked at Zero and he shook his head at her.

"Don't fight like that." he said. As they sat on the table, Yuki started munching on her donut.

"Zero, you didn't have to beat that guy up."

"I only punched him." he answered.

"Okay then…" she sighed.

"How have you guys been?" he asked.

"Fine," she responded, "Zakuro has started growing fangs. Look."

Yuki opened the baby's mouth and there was very little fangs growing, her pink gums looking healthy.

"Oh." he answered.

"Yeah, but everything is alright." she smiled. The door opened all of a sudden, and there was two guys in masks.

"Everybody get down! This is a robbery!" one of them shouted. Everyone got on the ground.

"In a donut store?" Zero shouted, as everyone was quiet.

"You got a problem old man?" the robber shouted.

"I'm 19 you idiot." Zero hissed.

The old man yanked kicked Zero, and he looked very angry.

"Give me the money!" the second guy shouted, his gun pointed to the man's head. The cashier got scared and didn't move.

"I SAID GIVE ME THE MONEY!" he shouted once more. The cashier gave him the money.

"Everyone who has money give it to me!" shouted the first guy who kicked Zero.

"Oh!," Yuki whispered, "I'm carrying 300 dollars…" she held Zakruo close to her. She embraced her daughter with both arms, carefully, and worriedly.

"Oh yeah? I have 500." Zero whispered. It was worse for him anyway.

"I DON'T LIKE REPEATING MYSELF!" shouted the robber and shot the air. No one listened, so he grabbed Yuki from under the table, Zakuro left there with Zero.

"Give us your money or else we will shot her!" they shouted.

"Don't try calling the police!" the other one shouted.

"Help?" Yuki was scared.

"Leave her alone! You were mad with me!" Zero stormed.

"Then give me your money!" he shouted back.

"No, you get your own money!" Zero shouted.

"Zero?" Yuki shouted all scared.

"I know what I'm doing!" he said.

"What do ya want!" the guy pointing his gun to Yuki's head shouted.

"This!" Zero tripped the guy and he fell. A bullet was shot somewhere, but it didn't get anyone. The other guy was going to grab Yuki, but she kicked him. Zero punched both guys.

Yuki grabbed both guns, "Someone call the cops!" she ran to get Zakuro, and the baby started crying. The cashier started calling the police, and many people were thanking Zero.

"It's okay, don't cry…" Yuki said to her daughter. All eyes were on her.

"What are we going to do with the guns?" she asked.

"Leave them their," Zero paused, "The cops are coming any second."

And so the police came and took both men.

"Damn you old man!" shouted one.

"He's 19." the other robber corrected.

"You shut up!"

"Well, we won't see them anymore." Yuki sighed. Zakuro had fallen asleep in Zero's arms.

It was later in the day, and it was getting late.

"Zero, I got a text from my mom saying she wants me home." Yuki sighed.

"You have a phone?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, same as yours."

"Copycat." he said.

"I love you." she giggled.

"Okay, I'll walk you until we reach the park." he said.

And so they walked on until they reached the park. Yuki had to go. So she kissed Zero and walked of with Zakuro. Yuki got inside her house.

"Yuki, where were you?" Juri questioned.

"With Yori." she sighed.

"Oh, okay." her mother answered.

Yuki walked to her room and turned on her computer. It was like ten at night. She was going to see if Zero had sent her anything. She wanted him to be online, and he was.

"My computer needs to charge…" Yuki said. And she went to take a shower. She had taken Zakuro a shower earlier, so she decided to take a shower herself at the moment.

As Yuki entered the bathroom, Yuka entered her room. She was so mad that she felt like she had to do something bad. She looked at Yuki's laptop.

_I should show this to Kaname. Now Yuki's gonna get in big trouble! _she thought. She unplugged the laptop and took it downstairs.

"Hey Kaname," she said as she bumped into him, "I gotta show you something in the living room.

"What?" he tiredly said.

"It's about Yuki." she smirked.

"Let's go." he said.

They walked downstairs and sat on the couch.

"Yuki has gotten emails from Zero." she said in a evil tone. Juri heard and got so worried.

"What?," Kaname was shocked, "Since two years ago…"

"Yeah, and she has kept it hidden…" she smirked.

Kaname was looking through the computer and started reading everything. He looked angry and jealous. He didn't want to read anymore.

As for Yuki, she was done taking a shower, she found her laptop missing. Panicking, she ran downstairs. What she saw made her heart almost stop.

"What are you doing?" Yuki gasped.

"Yuki…" Kaname looked disappointed.

A/N: Yay Cliffhanger! Wooh! Review even if this chapter sucked! My writing sucks!


	25. Getting Caught After Two Years

When Fate is Betrayed

A/N: GOOD NEWS! I got back to typing! I will put some effort, depends on how I feel… yawn… Anyways, sorry for my really, really late update! I know I left it on a huge cliffhanger and I know my readers are all like "ahh!" about it. And I have a lot of homework and I just took my history test. I missed three! Yay! An A! Ahem, sorry… Just happy, might get a new action figure… Later… I wanna get Advent Children Sephiroth before my cousin does (I doubt he'll get him!). I was feeling inspired. Playing Splinter Cell Pandora Tomorrow (the train mission) actually inspires me **only for this story**. And so does playing My Sims Kingdom for DS. Yeah, I am a weird author that gets inspired by the weirdest things! Wow, I actually have to go and see where I left off on my story! Wow… I forgot! Anyway, enjoy this **sucky** chapter.. **Seriously, I put more effort on my Final Fantasy story. **

Chapter 25: Getting Caught After Two Years

Yuki gave everyone in the living room a cold, frightened stare. She had no idea what was going to happen next, and what made it worse was that she never thought of emptying her mailbox. Her mailbox was filled with messages from Zero! Her eyes widened as she saw that Zero was online!

"What is it Yuki? Scared?" Yuka giggled. Yuki glared at her.

"Yuki, why didn't you tell me?," Kanames paused, a tone of calmness in his voice, "And this is from two years ago."

Yuki was very quiet. She didn't know what to say, or even what to do. She stood there frozen as cold eyes were pointed her direction.

"Go to your room Yuka!" Juri pointed to the stairs as she kept that worried look on her face.

"You aren't going to answer?" Kaname spoke.

"Give me back my laptop!" was the first thing that popped into Yuki's mind, so she yelled that.

"Explain to me Yuki." he cut her off.

"Mom?" Yuki searched for backup.

"Kaname! How could you do this to Yuki?" Juri walked to the evil pureblood.

"I just want her to tell me why she lied for this long." he sighed.

"Do I have to answer you?" Yuki shouted.

"Why?" Kaname dropped the laptop on purpose.

"My laptop!," Yuki yelled in despair, "I have many pictures saved on that!"

"Pictures of who, pictures of Zero?" Kaname shot back.

"Pictures of my daughter!" she fell to the ground.

"Yuki.." Kaname knelt down.

"Don't touch me! I know you're going to hunt Zero down!" she crawled away from him.

"Maybe I am." he answered.

"Kaname!" Juri bellowed.

"I'm going for a walk. Can I take Zakuro with me?" Kaname asked.

"No!" Yuki shouted immediately.

"Yuki, I think I am going to put a restraining order on Zero." the pureblood suggested.

"No! You can't!" Yuki shouted at Kaname. Tears streamed down from her cheeks as she ran downstairs.

"Kaname, you cannot do this!" Juri tried to help.

"I just don't want him near, our family." Kaname sighed.

"Yuki and Zakuro do not deserve this!," Juri paused, "Especially Zakuro! None of this is her fault, and yet you want to separate her from her father?"

"Juri, please understand me." the pureblood.

"I will not. This is about Yuki and Zakuro, and mainly about Zakuro because she is the one who will be suffering the most." Juri was now angrier than before.

"What if Zero tries to hurt Yuki?"

"Is that your best excuse for keeping Zero away?"

"It is not an excuse." he answered.

"Do you really want Zakuro to grow up without any contact of her father?" Juri sat down angrily.

"It's not that."

"You're jealous, I know." she sighed.

"I am not." he denied.

"Then go apologize to Yuki and let her see Zero at this instant." Juri shot back.

"No way, he is a threat to our family." Kaname lied.

"Funny." Juri sarcastically laughed in an angry tone.

"I am going tomorrow to put the restraining order against him."

"Kaname!" Juri scolded once more, annoyed for his disrespect.

"I'm going to talk to Yuki." he said.

"No, I don't think she wants to talk to you." the other pureblood walked upstairs.

**Upstairs**

Yuki looked at Zakuro sleeping, feeling horrible about what Kaname said. She felt so annoyed, so… betrayed.

The child woke up. Yuki just grabbed her with both arms and sat down on the nearest chair, a rocking chair.

She wasn't crying, but she was looking up at Yuki, with tired eyes. Yuki smiled and grabbed her little hand, red eyes looking into indigo ones. Zakuro yawned, her orbs getting watery. Yuki smiled because of her cuteness. She felt as if Zero's presence was in the room. She couldn't help feeling that way. Kaname was looking through the semi-opened door. Yuki didn't notice and started talking to her daughter.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't keep your dad a secret any longer. He found out… I just hope nothing happens to you." Yuki told the baby. Zakuro looked her in the eyes, as if understanding what her mother had told her. Her eyes then narrowed down to the figure near the door. Yuki turned around and saw Kaname. She was speechless and held Zakuro tighter in her arms, where she believed was the safest place.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Why not? You were going to come in anyway." Yuki sighed.

"Yuki, -!" he was cut off.

"Please, just go." she was kindly kicking him out.

"No, we need to talk." he said.

"Fine then, I'll go." Yuki was looking in a drawer and found a sweater and put it on Zakuro. She then walked out the door of the room. Zakuro was looking at Kaname when Yuki was carrying her out the room.

For her honesty, Yuki was afraid that Kaname would kill Zakuro because of what Zero said to her back then. Yuki was never sp afraid in her life. She grabbed her phone and started texting Zero. She hoped he would respond.

"_Zero, Kaname found out. I had to get out of there as soon as possible. ):"_

She looked at her phone as she pressed the send button and felt horrible about what happened.

**Zero at home**

He was sleeping. His phone right next to his ear in case of any emergencies regarding his daughter. His breathing was silent, Yagari walked passed him. He was about to wake him up, but he saw he was sleeping peacefully. So, he didn't do anything to disturb the guy that he saw as his son.

All of a sudden, his phone vibrated on his ear and the silver haired guy jumped up. His eyes narrow. His eyes widened a little as he saw that the text was from Yuki. He opened the message with a click and read it all. He was now worried. He immediately got up and put on a jacket. Yagari was looking at him the whole time.

"Going for your girlfriend?" he asked. But Zero didn't even turn to look at him; he ignored him.

As soon as he was out of the building, he ran to the place where he thought Yuki might be. As he ran, he started texting back.

"_Where are you guys?" _

He sent it and continued running at full speed, taking small breaths.

**Yuki at the park late at night**

Yuki got the message and got the idea that Zero was rushing over. Holding Zakuro, she responded to the message, her fingers feeling like she got a bad case of frostbite. The chilly air of the season was blowing and Zakuro curled up near Yuki. Yuki hugged her, knowing she was cold. She got the scarf that was in her hand and tied it around the little baby.

**Zero running**

He was still running. He was getting closer and closer. He Yuki from a distance and ran faster. He wasn't sweaty because the night air was really cold. He halted by sliding through the grassy ground where they were both standing.

"Yuki!" Zero breathed tiredly.

"Zero." Yuki was looking at him as he tiredly put his hands on his legs and breathed, his head facing the ground.

"Zee-row." Zakuro said as if she didn't know it was a word. Zero looked at her. Zakuro held her arms out to Zero because she wanted him to carry her.

"That was your first word." Zero said.

"No Zakuro, you call him 'dad'." Yuki corrected.

"Ehh…" the baby looked at Yuki.

"He is your dad. Call him dad. I call him Zero, got it sweetie?" Yuki smiled. Zero nodded her head. She learned how to do so when Chairman Cross was watching a soap opera where the protagonist was nodding a lot. The chairman then told her that it meant yes, or something along those lines.

"Does Kaname know you're out here?" he asked.

"No." Yuki answered.

"How did he find out?" he questioned.

"My sister showed him… the emails.." Yuki gulped. Zero fretted with anger.

"For the next few days, I think we won't be able to see each other." he said.

"Zero!" Yuki then kept her words.

"Don't lose sight of Zakuro either. We need to protect her before Kaname gets to her." Zero looked at the baby in his arms and then back at Yuki.

"But I want to see you!" Yuki's eyes were getting watery.

"It can't be a secret anymore. Our cover was blown. Quit being so stubborn." he sighed.

"Uh… why did this have to happen?" Yuki looked down.

"This sucks," he looked at her, "Are you crying?"

"No! What makes you think that?" she seemed a little shocked. She didn't know why though. Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yuki? Where on earth are you?" Juri's voice was through the phone.

"I'm in the park with Zero and Zakuro. I'm telling him what happened."

"Yuki, it's too cold outside!"

"But mom? He ran here and he took like 5 minutes catching his breath!"

"Poor guy… okay then, just be careful." Juri sounded concerned.

Zero noticed that Yuki wasn't wearing a sweater, and that she was freezing. He took his off and put it on her. Zakuro was wrapped in the warmth of Zero's sweater as Yuki was wearing it.

"Zero, I'm sorry." Yuki looked away feeling some tears.

"Why? This is all Kaname who wants to kill me or something like that."

"Zero…" Yuki looked very upset. It started to rain. The sprinkling drops of water wet Yuki's face as she looked up at the sky.

"It's starting to rain. You better get home." Zero suggested.

"We didn't finish talking yet!" Yuki interrupted his thoughts.

"I'll text you later. But delete your messages. He looked pretty upset as well. Yuki was sad too, but she listened to Zero. She ran back to him and kissed him on the lips. She didn't want the moment to end and neither did he. This was too perfect, kissing in the rain. She pulled away and ran back home with Zakuro in her arms. Zero walked back home depressed and worried because his daughter's life was in danger.

It was too dark. A tall figure walked to Zero. Zero looked bewildered.

"It has been two years, Zero Kiryu." Kaname got in front of him. Zero looked shocked and tightened his fists, because he was very angry.

"Kaname Kuran." he angrily muttered.

"It seems you have been seeing your daughter, am I right?" he narrowed his eyes, the hatred looking very obvious.

"Shut up vampire. She's my daughter and I have the right to see her."

"Why are you criticizing me? Your daughter is a vampire too. Don't you want to kill her too?" Kaname brought up.

"Shut up! That's a different story!" Zero shook his head and shouted. Kaname came up to him and grabbed his neck.

He started choking him! It was horrible for Zero! Zero then kicked him. Kaname then let go. The angry pureblood was trying to attack the soon to be level E. The rain was pouring much more, and the ground was turning muddy. Zero threw Kaname to the ground. Kaname kept his balance. The supposed-balance that vampires had; grace. Zero fell onto the ground. Out of his jacket pocket, he got his bloody rose gun and pointed it to Kaname.

"Do it, let's see what happen with Yuki and the rest of my family." Kaname smirked.

Zero pulled the gun away and looked away. He just couldn't kill him.

"If you tell Yuki any of this, I will not spare Zakuro's life." Kaname threatened.

"You can't do that!" Zero, still on the ground, shouted. He was so pissed off.

"I can. Yuki just needs to be… unaware." Kaname said.

"You probably tell her everything." the pureblood continued.

"Don't even get near my daughter! If you do! I will actually kill you! I swear!"

"You say that now, but will you?" Kaname made him think.

"What do you have against Zakuro? She didn't do anything! Why do you hate her?" Zero had an eye on the vampire.

"She was born, that's what happened. I do not like her because she is your daughter. All these years I have been acting like I was interested. In realty, I wasn't."

"That's your problem!" Zero shot back.

"Hmm. I'm leaving." Kaname said.

"You bastard come back!" Zero yelled and ran after him. He was going to punch him. Instantly, Kaname grabbed his fist and threw him back on the ground.

"Go home."

"Go to hell!" Zero muttered once more.

"You will go, if you let your daughter die." Kaname threatened again.

He walked away. Zero stood there in the rain, covered in mud. He walked home.

"Dammit!" he shouted as loud as he could. He was so angry. Kaname just did whatever, and that pissed him off.

**At Yuki's House**

Yuki was drying Zakuro's hair from the rain and gave her a change of clothes. Zakuro looked happy, because she saw Zero. She had no idea of what was going on. Yuki was glad that she didn't know, otherwise she would be devastated that her own life was in danger even though she didn't do anything.

"I wonder if he's alright." Yuki said aloud to herself.

"Oh he is." Kaname said.

"Huh?" Yuki saw him standing in the doorway of her room.

**Zero at Home**

Yagari saw him covered in mud.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing." Zero angrily talked back.

He took a shower, and he was still angry. He was angry, because Yuki is living with a man who wants to kill an innocent baby.

A/N: Oh my god that sucked! I usually take days and this took me an hour! Whoa! Read and review! Sorry for typos!


	26. Chapter 26

When Fate is betrayed

A/N: **Well, I got a lot of explaining to do. Uh, if you want to question me about my extremely late update message me. I'll certainly answer.** I feel bad for not updating so I'll take any messages ok. Um, my writing style has improved in the last two years so there will not be any typo because I've slightly matured into being a perfectionist. I am alive, and will gladly type up this chapter. I left many of you waiting so I'll submit this one and another soon enough. Thank you for reading this note as a start off. I wanted to keep the update. Thank you all and enjoy! Probably wont get reviews but I want to see what happens.

Chapter 26: Exhaustion

"Of course you know who I'm referring to Yuki," Kaname looked her in the eyes, "You saw him just now."

Yuki's eyes widened as she felt a knot in her throat. Through this exposure there wouldn't be a way out; a lie she could have used. Zakuro just looked at Kaname and then back at her ducky toy. She squeezed it with her tiny hands, but developed a feeling of frustration because she was eager to hear the amusing squeaky noise.

"Really Yuki… How long are you going to keep this up?" Kaname interrogated.

Yuki held her daughter closer to her and looked down at the ground, eyes widened and mouth open.

"This really isn't any of your business." She gave him a look of despair. Her eyes slightly squinted because of the nerve-wracking atmosphere. She proceeded towards the exit of her room but Kaname grabbed her arm.

"He told you everything didn't he?" now he was looking angry, and Yuki looked frightened.

"Let go! You're hurting me!" She shrieked. Zakuro looked uncomfortable while her mother was yelling at the pureblood. Her phone vibrated, and to make matters worse, it was in her pocket. Kaname let go of her arm.

"Go ahead and answer him." Kaname looked even angrier than before.

"It's Yori." Yuki said, in an annoyed tone. She hated that he assumed it would be Zero.

"Zee-row." Zakuro murmured as Juri walked by.

"Of course sweetie! He's your dad! But you have to call him dad," she paused with a cheerful face as she took the baby from Yuki's arms. She signaled Yuki to continue with her text in private, "Say **dad**!"

"Duhhh.." Zakuro couldn't really mouth the words.

"Hmph." Kaname quietly mumbled. Juri knew he was getting jealous, but she always felt as though Zakuro deserved to learn more about Zero. She felt guilty about Zero not being in the picture because of Kaname's stubborn attitude.

Zakuro just looked at Juri and Chairman Cross walked by.

"Come to your grandfather NOW. You're so cute ohh!" Chairman Cross took the baby into his arms and pranced around the hallway with the bemused child in his arms.

"She looks way too much like Zero." Kaname annoyingly said.

"And that's why you don't like her? Cause she looks like her dad?"

Kaname was quiet and looked away so things would be less awkward.

"Kaname, it's not her fault that she looks like her father. It's called genetics! And she inherited his recessive traits! Do not dislike her because of her appearance! You should love her as much as we all do! Zakuro is a different person from her father. And stay out of Yuki's business!"

"How can I when I care about Yuki? Zero is a threat."

"A threat to who? To you or to Yuki?"

"To all of us," Kaname shrugged, "And this conversation is over."

Kaname walked out of the room and Juri was catching her breath from all that yelling. _It's just not fair, at all…_

Yuki was texting Yori in the kitchen and sighed to herself in awe. She was just tired and worried. But seeing Zakuro in the Chairman's arms made things a lot better. A text from Zero appeared on her phone and she looked worried.

"Hey are you alright?" said the text. Yuki looked around and saw no one but Yuka sitting in the table. Of course she was still angry with Yuka and she even glared at her.

"What do you want?" She said in a crass tone. Yuki just looked away and answered the text with, "Kaname was questioning me. What do I do? And when will I see you again?"

"Yuki, I haven't heard of Kiryu until now. What does Kaname want to do?"

"Zee-row is my dad!" Zakuro said. Yuki's eyes widened in a blithe manner.

"I taught her that phrase!" Chairman Cross smiled. Yuki smiled back.

"Um, Zero…," she began to whisper, "and I were talking the other day."

"Look," Cross whispered, "I know that Kaname doesn't want him around, but I really can do something. Let's bring him here, tomorrow."

"NO!" Yuki shouted with fear. She covered her hands with her mouth, lost balance, and fell on the kitchen floor. Of course her father, the Chairman, didn't know about Kaname's threat from the years before. He was suspicious before, but there wasn't any point in reiterating things.

"Yuki, are you okay? I'm sorry for what I said. It was just a suggestion!"

Yuki's phone vibrated and she quickly got up and checked it. The text read, "I'm not sure when I'll be able to see you again. Yagari is nagging at me because I haven't caught up on my paper work. And I saw Kaname not too long ago"

"Yuka, it's passed your bed time. For God's sake! It's 12." Juri sighed in a frustrated manner.

"Oh okay sorry!" Yuka ran upstairs.

"Yuki, you should get some sleep. I'll put Zakuro in her crib."

"Thanks mom. Goodnight." Yuki grinned at her mother and walked upstairs. She ran into Kaname. He put both of his hands on her shoulders and Yuki began to feel nervous. The levity was no longer prevalent, now that everyone went to sleep. She didn't even look him in the eyes.

"Yuki, when did you stop telling me everything?" he pulled her into an embrace. But she didn't hug back.

"Kaname…" she felt strange as she sensed his ascetic aura.

"Tell me, what happened?" his eyes were closed and he sniffed her hair. Yuki felt his hand running down her back and remembered the butterflies she used to get. But they were no longer present. Instead she felt uncomfortable and rather mortified. She felt his hand go farther down and pushed him away with a wince escaping her mouth. Once again the awkwardness was in the atmosphere. Kaname shouted her name, eyes widened, astounded by her movement. Yuki, her hands covering her mouth, was beyond scared and slipped onto the wall and then the hardwood floor.

"I have to go." She ran down the hallway into her room.

Kaname walked into his room and kicked the chess board. Afterwards he knocked down all of the objects on the counter and fell onto his bed. He couldn't stand whatever it was that was going on. The pureblood's eyes began to glow a crimson color as he stabbed a chess piece with the thinnest knife in the room.

**Next Day**

The summer's humidity woke Yuki up as the sweltering sun shined through her silk curtains. It was only 9:30 in the morning and it was already 84 degrees. The red orbed girl sighed in agony as she felt a rash develop on her flat stomach. It was always what her skin resulted in due to the prevalent weather. Brushing that off, she walked to Zakuro's room only to find the baby awake and staring at the duck toy that lay on the shelf of more toys.

As Yuki was walking out of the room with her baby in her arms until Zakuro yanked on one of the pictures from a bulletin board on the wall. Noticing the fragile tugs, Yuki turned to see that Zakuro stared at one of the many pictures of Zero. Yuki smiled a smile that signaled a break down in her eyes; how badly she wanted to see Zero every day. She recalled the feeling she would get in her stomach every time Zero held Zakuro in his arms.

"I have many albums," Yuki whispered, "But you're going to take a bath first okay?"

Zakuro didn't even know what she was saying because she was only two, but she smiled because she knew it was a good thing that regarded Zero, her dad. Kaname was looking through the doorway and when Yuki saw him she jumped up.

"Are you going to see him today?" Kaname questioned in a scornful tone.

Yuki stayed quiet, and matters were made worse when Zakuro held Zero's picture in front of Kaname. Yuki couldn't help but smile because her baby's regular antics were cute but then she bit her lip in fright because she couldn't hide that look of affection that she held towards the silver haired guy.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be getting into your business." Kaname got closer. Yuki's eyes widened and she cleared her throat.

"It's really hot…." was all she could think of. Kaname only gazed at her.

"Moh-mmy" Zakuro said randomly. Kaname smiled in pain because he was trying to be polite but the jealousy in his heart was ready to break free.

"Yes, I'm your mommy and he's your….. daddy." She grinned as she kissed the baby's forehead. She walked past Kaname and into her room and slammed the door shut.

Kaname looked devastated and entered Zakuro's bedroom. Looking at the pictures of Zero on the bulletin board made him so angry that he knocked down the whole board.

Zakuro splashed water at Yuki and all she did was giggled at the baby. Yuki then opened her mouth to see her teeth developing and it made her happy that her baby was growing to be alive and healthy. She remembered it like yesterday when she was in the nurse's office at Private Cross Academy.

"Has it changed?" she asked herself as she felt a deep nostalgia. _All_ her memories were buried there and somehow she couldn't understand how she quickly abandoned the place, not thinking twice about the memories she had left behind.

"I have to go back." She looked up once again as she dried Zakuro with a soft-clothed towel.

"You want to see him don't you sweetie?" Yuki asked Zakuro as she dried the baby's hair. Zakuro just looked at her and murmured "Zero".

Her cell phone rang and she ran towards it with Zakuro still in her arms.

"Hello?"

"Yuki." It was Zero. Yuki sighed in relief.

"Zero," Yuki sounded agonized, "Uhh, Kaname found out about everything. Everything, everything, everything."

"What?" he stormed.

"I'm so sorry." She started crying.

"A- Are you crying?" he stuttered.

"And what if I said yes?"

"Don't worry… damn."

"What?" she was confused.

"I wanted to facetime." He cleared things up, sort of.

"Zero, let's hang out today."

"What? You're crazy! But Kaname already knows."

"I'm sick and tired of it Zero. How long are we going to keep this up? Why is it that you can't be in our baby's life when she needs you more than anything?"

"you're right but…. Yuki. I have something to say."

"What is it?" she sounded worried.

"_Kaname beat the crap out of me_" Zero thought but then he remembered the words…

_If you tell Yuki any of this, I will not spare Zakuro's life._

"What is it Zero?" Yuki repeated.

"Nothing. When are we going to meet?"

"Zero…."

Zakuro was crawling on Yuki's bed wearing only a diaper and Yuki just caressed her little arm and she had a worried look on her face, waiting for a response.

"Don't worry about me Yuki," Zero reassured, "I'll drive to the park and from there I'll walk to your street. I can't walk any further."

"Ok then." Yuki smiled.

"Can you uhh, send me a picture of both of you?" Zero asked timidly. He wasn't planning on telling Yuki that he needed to update his phone's wallpaper.

"Mhm!" she laughed.

**Afterwards…**

Zero waited on Yuki's street and he had this annoyed look on his face because the heat was killing him. He made the right choice in wearing a mahogany v neck shirt and not a jacket like always. Like always, he ditched work. The only reason he wasn't ever fired was because he was his dad's son and it's always been a divination for him to be the president of the company. No matter how annoyed the employees got about his chronic absences didn't affect any of Zero's position because he was in charge.

He walked much farther where he could only find shade and looked at his phone for weather updates. Turns out it was meant to be much hotter the day after.

"Damn why can't I be dead." Zero sighed as he reached a shady bench.

"Good morning Kiryu." A familiar voice greeted him.

"What the hell do you want? Kaname Kuran." The angry silver haired guy glared.

"Leave now." Kaname had a serious facial expression.

"Not until after I see my daughter. I'm not going anywhere and you can't make me. It's been two damn years and I am going to participate in my baby's life before it's too late! Whether you like it or not!"

"I can see that you don't care about her." Kaname raised his eyebrow.

"You obviously didn't understand anything I said you dumbass."

"No, you don't comprehend," Kaname paused, "you don't care to the extent that you want her dead."

"Shut the hell up pureblood!" Zero was looking angrier than before.

"Leave Yuki alone. You only worry her."

"You worry her more than I do." Zero panted in anger.

"No, you only bother her. And it's your fault that she's stuck with your daughter. Things would have been better if that baby stayed with you. She would have been happier." Kaname sighed, narrow eyes directed towards the other vampire.

"You bastard!" Zero pulled out the bloody rose gun.

"You're very oblivious aren't you?," the pureblood chuckled, "Leave before I beat you even worse than last time."

"I'm done with your shit," Zero shouted, "You can't get neat my daughter and you can't deprive me from my rights as her father!"

"Not when you're a vagabond who doesn't even support her."

"Because you threaten her life you wretched pureblood!" Zero yelled again and punched the pureblood in the face.

"You don't understand how disrespectful that is, Zero Kiryu."

"I don't care if you're a pureblood I fucking hate you!" Zero shouted, both fists ready to punch Kaname again.

Yuki tucked in her silk blouse into her shorts and combed her hair really quickly and got a hold of Zakuro. Juri walked into her room and smiled.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hi mom," Yuki smiled and Zakuro reached for Juri so that she could carry her.

"You're going out?"

"Yes."

"Glad to hear that. I'm going shopping with everyone because I need new curtains." Smiled the kind pureblood. She kissed Zakuro's forehead and stroked her silver hair.

"You should be off then!" Juri kissed Yuki's cheek and Yuki smiled.

"Bye mommy!" Yuki waved as she walked out the door.

She walked through the street and witnessed children playing in front of houses, the pleasant breeze from the big saffron trees that provided shade for the sidewalks. Yuki constantly check up on the stroller to see if Zakuro was doing well because the heat was making her feel quite weary.

Kaname punched Zero's cheek with so much force that Zero's cheek turned red and his hand turned pink. Zero tackled him and decked him in to face and made his nose bleed.

"What if Yuki sees this?" Kaname asked.

"Then she saw it." Zero grunted.

"She'll panic and be angry at you for attacking me." Kaname dusted himself off.

"She'll be angry at both of us for this ruckus," Zero wiped off the blood on his lip, "you're inevitably at blame as well you damn pureblood."

Kaname only smirked and that simple smirk pissed Zero off so much that he tackled him once again and went as far as to kick him too. Kaname got on him and punched him consecutively.

"Kaname! What are you doing? Stop!" Yuki shouted, covering her mouth with her hands. Then she saw Zero and her eyes widened.

"Zero!" she sounded really scared.

"Yuki." Kaname got off and approached her. Yuki pushed him away.

"What the heck is going on?" she sounded angry. Seeing Zero all beaten up made her feel worse.

"Yuki, I can explain-" Kaname was speaking but Yuki ignored him on instinct and ran to Zero with her stroller.

"Zero! Why did you?-"

Zero only looked at Kaname, "Aren't you going to do it?"

"Excuse me?" Kaname questioned back.

"You're seeing me with Yuki, aren't you going to do it?" Zero taunted. Kaname approached him and slapped him.

"You shall not speak of that at this moment. You are being a nuisance to me and to Yuki."

"You wretched bastard!" Zero punched him again. 

"Stop! Please stop!" Yuki shouted with everything she had and as Kaname was throwing a punch it hit her in the face. Kaname's eyes widened and she fell into Zero's arms, covering her bloody nose. At seeing this, Zero inhaled like a fire breathing dragon.

"Yuki, I'm sor-"

"GO AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Yuki screamed. Kaname tired to get closer but Zero glared.

"I'm really sorry Yuki." Kaname looked upset as he spoke.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she coughed as she fell on the ground.

"You bastard!" Zero shouted and was going to throw a punch but Yuki firmly grasped his arm.

"Don't!" she shouted as she gripped the stroller. Her face was in so much pain that she was losing her balance, and then fell on the ground.

"Didn't you hear her? Leave." Zero sneered.

Kaname left without saying a word.

"Yuki, look at me." Zero examined her face and it looked pretty bad.

"Don't worry Zero, please." She tried to smile but she couldn't help the tears coming out from her eyes.

"Yuki.." he picked her up and helped her sit on a bench and then he brought the stroller along with them. Yuki reached in for a frozen water bottle that was under the stroller and put it on her nose and sighed in relief, but pain at the same time. Zero handed her a handkerchief

"But it's going to get stained.." she looked up at him with innocent eyes. He blushed and just handed it to her.

"I hope you feel better. I'm sorry. It's my fault for fighting with him."

"I was pretty worried back there…":she said as she touched Zakuro's hand. Zero stared at the stroller and the carried Zakuro.

"She's beautiful." He smiled as he kissed her forehead. He affectionately played with her hair. Yuki just smiled. The nose bleed was going away but she had really bad swelling, since she has really sensitive skin. Zero would know…

Zakuro smiled at seeing Zero and she looked deeply into his eyes because to her it was incredibly strange to see someone with the same eyes as her. In the past few months she's been getting used to her face so seeing lavender orbs was a real sight.

"I'm still worried about Kaname killing her though." Yuki's eyes squinted as she said these words.

"Everything's going to be ok. I don't think he'll do anything after punching you." He angrily remarked.

"Zero?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you kiss my nose?" she asked, blushing wildly.

"Uhh, sure." He nodded and did so. Zakuro was just watching and seeing this inspired her to kiss Zero's cheek.

**An hour later**

Yuki got in Zero's car and was surprised to find a car seat for baby's there. Zero saw the surprised look on her face and he sort of laughed.

"Even though I might now be with Zakuro very often, I still have a car seat for her." He admitted. Zakuro wouldn't let go of his hair and Yuki was laughing because of that.

"Zero, can we visit the academy?"

"You want to see how it is now?" he inquired.

Yuki just nodded and he indifferently nodded as well. And then it hit her.

"Who- who could be guarding the academy now?" Yuki questioned randomly.

"Not sure." Zero answered while driving, hid eyes focused on the road. Then he made eye contact with her when there was a stoplight. Yuki was done talking and began to feel a brief sense of awkwardness as he stared at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You're beautiful." He blushed and looked somewhere else.

"_The last time I heard those words was when we were having sex!" _Yuki thought as she just smiled too. She glanced at him only to find that his face was more red than before. She looked back and saw that Zakuro had fallen asleep. She just smiled, sighing in relief that her baby was alive and well.

The car ride didn't las too long and they made it to Private Cross Academy.

"Uh, here we are." Zero looked outside the window and back at Yuki. She just looked bewhildered as she felt the nostalidia of her 17 year old self. Zero wasn't too sad since he was the type to hate everything.

"Well…" Yuki gulped.

A/N: I wasn't too familiar to writing fanfiction but omg this probably sucked. Oh well review! Remember it was a two year hiatus! I have explaining to do and I'm up for it ok? Ok.


End file.
